The Extensions
by SD Lawrie
Summary: An original story set in the Wizarding Worlds future. The pair, with new job titles, end up travelling to another world, continuing the investigation. Their travels take them to Extensions, where nothing is as they expect. Tony meets an old school friend who is nothing like he remembers. This is classed as Fan Fiction, but it isn't really.
1. Chapter 1

The Extensions.

Part three

of

The Muggle and The Auror.

Chapter 1 – Wales.

_When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

_Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Author)_

Former DCI Adam Croft woke up as the little man in his head almost smashed his way out. He could see sunlight filtering through his closed eyelids, making his head hurt even more. He sat up which made the room spin, his stomach joining in for a moment, as he took deep breaths.

Memories were filtering across his head, Pinne the almost giant wandmaker, doing magic tricks much to the amazement of his former work colleagues. Tony standing on a table trying to recite the filthiest rhymes he had ever heard, much to the merriment of all concerned, and a fight, someone had a fight.

There was a loud bang that reverberated through his head as someone threw a door open.

"Morning sleepy head." He recognised the loud heavy welsh accented voice of Gwen, his schoolteacher girlfriend. He was still not ready to open his eyes. "Ready to face the world yet Mr Croft?" She continued as loud as before, emphasising the word Mr. The bed bounced sickeningly as she jumped onto it beside him.

He risked a single eye and felt a sharp pain stretch across his forehead. Gwen was grinning at him, looking well and tanned from her extended stay in Africa, as a guest of the African Magical Congress. She was wearing a white short-cropped t-shirt and white shorts, guaranteed to show off her curves and her new tan, a tan being a rarity in North Wales. Adam wondered how on earth you could get a tan in a place that theoretically does not exist? He mentally shook his head, knowing if he did it for real, he would throw up, also knowing the answer wouldn't be forthcoming.

"Why do you look so well?" He asked opening his second eye, his voice deep and gravelly.

She giggled. "I felt like Alice in Wonderland this morning. On the counter in the kitchen were two little bottles, with a little label saying, 'drink me'"

"You actually drank it?"

"Yes. Wow is the only word I can use for what happened."

"Was it Tony's hangover cure?"

"I have no idea, but here's the other, drink up."

He took the little bottle in his shaking hands, pulled the top off, and let the contents slip down his throat. Gwen opened the window, allowing the sweet smell of fresh earth to fill the room. The weather had broken during the night and they had had their first rainfall in weeks. The sun had come back out at sunrise and now everything smelt of fresh earthiness and summer plants.

His memory kicked in as he remembered that someone was complaining that the weather had been nice for too long and that their garden was looking brown and parched, and that the Ministry should do something about it. He decided that it was nothing but a drunken illusion, he hoped.

The little bottle's contents, as before, had the desired effect and Adam felt ready for anything now the headache had receded, along with the nausea.

"Gwen, did Edlyn Balsom turn up last night?" He asked, enjoying the view of her leaning out of the window, silhouetted against the light spilling through it. "It was last night wasn't it?" She turned and looked back at him.

"Yes and yes, what does that woman have, bloody hell, even I fancied her. Are she and Tony an item, or is he and that Holly an item?"

"Holly turned up?"

"Yes, she can drink and then some."

"She's a policewoman from Brighton."

"Is she, I thought she was a witch. Talking of witches," not giving him time to reply, "little Haf from the Coch called in this morning and you'll never guess?"

"She's a witch."

"How do you know?" She asked, finally noticing the look he was giving her. "I know that look, no."

"What am I supposed to do with this? He gestured down at the covers that covered his lower portions. She leaned over and pulled the cover away.

"What do you think you're going to do with that big boy?" She grinned at him, then shrieked as he grabbed her and pulled her down into the covers.

Adam finally made it to the shower and then downstairs. Gwen met him at the bottom of the stairs and dragged him into the small living room while Adam put Pinne's necklace over his head.

"That's very pretty Adam, but it doesn't suit you. And when did you start wearing jewellery?"

"This is a protective charm, made by Pinne, huge guy, makes wands." She nodded. "One like this saved my life a week ago."

"You didn't tell me about that." The humour in her voice had gone, replaced by concern.

"We haven't had the chance to talk recently. Someone used a wand on me, the charm stopped it."

"I understand, but you know the rule about keeping secrets from me, even if you think it's for my own good." She waved her finger under his nose, the same was she did to the young children when she chastised them.

"Yes I do and if I don't an important part of my body will be violently removed with a blunt knife."

"Best you remember that. Now explain this?" She pointed at a windowed alcove, in the middle of which was a wooden lectern with a large closed book. On top of this was an envelope, with Adam's name written in an elegant handwritten script.

"When I went away, we had a wall here, now we have a bloody great alcove sticking out of the house and a huge book, that I can't open." She stared at him.

The book was the History of the Wizarding World, the one he had brought, or at least tried to buy in Diagon Alley, finding he already owned a copy that and never been delivered.

"I'm sure I mentioned a book."

"No, you didn't, I would have remembered." She placed her hands on her hips, her Welsh accent stronger than usual, which she used to great effect.

"It's a history book that is important."

"Try opening it then." He reached down and took the letter from it, which slipped from his fingers, opened itself, allowing a sheet of paper to slid out and float in the air above the book.

Adam didn't know who was more surprised when the paper talked, explaining, how to use the book.

Half an hour later they were both sitting side by side, reading page after page from the great book, often quarrelling over which section to read next. They broke for breakfast, as both were hungry, the book left open, forgotten, at least until breakfast was over.

"What's this bag for Gwen?" He was in the hallway later on in the afternoon, looking down at the small canvas bag, he usually used when he went back and forth to London. He had planned to throw it in the bin, expecting it to become redundant, but things had conspired against him somewhat.

"I packed it for you. Everything inside is clean and I'm told is exactly what you need." She called back from the Kitchen.

"Why?" He asked the usual sinking feeling of confusion had returned.

Her head came around the door. "Don't you want a change of clothing then?"

"For what?"

"You do know Tony's coming for you tomorrow morning?"

"No. Why?"

"You're going to the Extensions." She frowned.

Adam did not reply for a moment. "Why does everyone know more about everything than I do?"

"You were too pissed last night, so I was given the information you need." She smiled at him.

"And you were sober?"

She looked across at him and smiled. "I could still walk and talk."

"So I just got home and I have to leave again."

"This has all been organised and apparently you won't complain once you see the inside of this extensions thing." She appeared beside him. "What is an extension?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Luthor's house could be inside one."

"Luthor mentioned something about worlds inside worlds; I assume that's the same thing?"

"Probably. Are you coming with me?"

"No, school starts on Monday and I have things to organise." She stopped and looked at him, head tilted to one side.

"What?" When she did this, he knew something was on her mind.

"When you get back, we need to discuss a job offer I've had." She walked away making sure the subject was at an end, for now. He realised it must be something important, as she was warning him in advance, something she didn't do unless it was bad news or something that could affect them both. He knew Gwen well enough that no amount of prodding would get the stubborn cow to talk if she didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A Wizard Arrives.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Adam ambled over and opened it, finding Tony, dressed in jeans and a white tee shirt, his brown jacket over his shoulder. Adam stared at him, noticing he had stout brown walking boots on, while his mind tried to work out what was wrong, and then it clicked.

"What happened to your hair?" He laughed as Tony ran his hand across the short blond stubble than now adorned his head, the once long gold locks, gone.

"Seems that I look out of place with my hair the way it was."

"You look like a bloody villain." Tony's mouth dropped open as he stared at Adam.

"Suits you Tony," Gwen said as she arrived at the door. "Very dashing, come in." She pushed Adam to one side, who still smiling at Tony's near-bald looking head.

"Did the hangover potion work?" He asked stepping inside.

"That's bloody brilliant; you need to market that stuff, you'd make a fortune." She said leading him into the kitchen.

"Any wizard worth his salt could do the same thing." He replied.

"I meant to make it for Muggles." She entered the kitchen, pulling mugs off a rack.

"Not allowed."

"Why?" She asked, turning towards him.

"Wizard rules, but if you know a good wizard or witch, and you know quite a few, they'll make you as much as you want, for personal use."

"Seem a great opportunity going to waste." She set about making coffee for them all, including Tony, whether he wanted one or not.

"Now," Adam said, getting the conversation back to what he wanted. "I seem to remember giving a speech the night before last, but nothing after that. Did anything happen that I should know about?" Tony looked at Gwen who turned and looked out the window, hiding her smile.

"You did a brilliant display of how to disarm an experienced Auror." Tony replied. "I was fucking amazed at how fast you are, even when that drunk."

"I don't remember that at all." Adam looked perplexed.

"I'm certain they'll remember and by now it will be known by every Auror in the Ministry."

"So much for a good first impression." He said to himself.

"It was a good impression, most of the Auror's think they are invincible against Muggles, you proved them wrong."

"Fine, anything else I should know about?"

"Someone from the ministry put peoples' memories back the way they should be. Everyone will remember having a great night, including Pinne's magic tricks, which were brilliant."

"Yes, poor old Metcalf, he must have walked through the same door half a dozen times," Gwen said laughing.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The really big guy."

"Pinne."

She nodded. "Was making Metcalf disappear in front of everyone, making him reappear outside the door which he opened and walked back in, five times I think he did it. Metcalf just stopped outside until someone opened the door. I've never seen anyone look so confused before in my life, it was so funny."

"I have," Adam replied, turning to Tony. "Do you mean an Auror wiped their memories? He nodded back. "I seem to remember a fight." Tony's head dropped and his ears reddened.

"Seriously, you can't fight, who the hell were you fighting with?"

"I was not fighting, I was dancing with Holly."

"Really," Adam said as Gwen poured hot water into the mugs.

"No really. There was another girl called Simmons."

"Rebecca Simmons, known in the force as Recca." He nodded.

"Well, she was pissed, like everyone else. She came over to Holly and told her to go away in a very unladylike way and threatened to thump her if she didn't."

Tony watched Adam wince. "And?"

"Holly smacked her, right in the face, took two of her teeth out, and left her lying on the floor unconscious."

"She knocked her unconscious, I didn't see that, where the hell was I?" Gwen asked.

"You were trying to get him off to bed, just after the Pinne drinking contest." She nodded remembering.

"Young Holly is good at unarmed combat," Adam said.

"Maldue put her teeth back in and sent her home none the worse for wear."

"She won't remember?"

"No, but Maldue chewed out Holly, big time."

Adam nodded. "Good."

"That Simmons is a little forward isn't she. She seemed to like me." Tony said a little worry in his voice. "I think."

"Oh the horror," Adam said, causing Tony to give him a withering look.

"Come on Adam, you were young once, I'm sure." Said Gwen punching Adam in the arm, the way he grabbed his arm, it seemed it was more forceful than he expected.

"What do you mean sure of it?" Tony asked. "You've known each other for years."

"No," replied Gwen, "we've been living here together for almost a year now; we met just over three years ago."

"I thought you'd been married for years?" He said surprised.

"We're not married." She laughed for a moment.

"Is that why the Matron at St Mungo's called you Jones?" She nodded.

"We met in London one day." Adam continued.

"We didn't so much meet as collide, painfully. He came barrelling out of a building and knocked me flat on my back, into a huge puddle, as it was pouring with bloody rain." She smiled at Adam, remembering the moment. "He helped me get sorted out and dry, then when he found out I was in London on a training course, he offered to take me to dinner." Adam's head had dropped, just as Tony's did when he was being talked about. "We had a great evening, got on really well, and told each other everything about each other, something I wouldn't normally do."

"Nor me." Adam piped in.

"Anyway, three weeks later this silly bastard turned up in the village I lived in down the road from here, asking the locals where I lived."

"I liked your accent." He replied as she shook her head at him. "The last thing we said after the meal was, 'we should do this again sometime' I took you at your word."

"He walked up the biggest guy in the village and asked if he knew of a girl with a black bob and a Welsh accent. His name was Olwyn and he has a bad temper, luckily he burst out laughing, telling Adam that every girl around here has a Welsh accent and they all have black bobs, which isn't true."

"What's a black bob?" He asked. Gwen pointed at her head and her own black bob. He nodded back.

"They're as common as muck around here. Then he said, 'She's called Gwen and she's a school teacher', well this didn't go down too well, as Olwyn had a bit of a thing for me and fancied his chances, even though he's married." Again, Tony looked confused for a moment.

"He still does." Adam piped in.

"No, he doesn't." She replied.

"Why does he glare at me every time I see him?"

"Because you're English and you're shagging his children's teacher."

"Good point. Still, he did tell me where to find you."

"No, he didn't, he said if I see you anywhere near the school he'd break your back."

"Which meant you were at the school." She looked at him, shook her head and walked off.

He turned to Tony. "What the hell was the Pinne drinking contest?"

"You, Pinne and two policemen decided you needed to know who could drink a flagon of beer the quickest. You lost, so did your friends. Pinne won hands down every time."

"Every time?" He exclaimed.

"You passed out halfway through the fourth; Pinne finished seven and then went down like a sack of spuds. They tried to move him, but couldn't, so they left him propped up against the bar."

"Where the hell were you?"

Tony grinned. "I was, apparently, under a table asleep."

"How do you know all this then?"

"I popped into the Cauldron on the way here."

He followed Adam through to the living room.

"A word in your ear Adam?" Tony said, taking a drink of his coffee, finding he liked it. He followed Adam into the lounge where he stopped and waited. "The Matron at St Mungo's said she knew you and Gwen from years ago how could she if you only met three years ago?"

Adam opened his mouth, then closed it again and frowned.

"I don't remember her saying that."

"I do, I think you may have been a little confused at the time."

"Tony, I've been confused since we met, and apparently for a lot longer than that."

"Your memories are back then?"

"I don't think so, things keeping popping into my head, it's very disconcerting, finding out you know and understand something you didn't a moment beforehand. However, there are upsides."

"What are those?"

"I'm not sure, but my memories of old events seem to be fading a little."

"You mean your, what did you call it, eidetic memory?"

"Yes, I think it might have been magically induced, now the magic's been taken off, the memories are fading a little, at least I hope so. It would be nice to forget one or two things."

Tony understood this remembering the way he was before they entered the Tube Station a few days beforehand and the story he had recounted.

"Here's another thing."

"Go on."

"You told me that the reason for wanting to leave the force was because of Pereguin Ledford." Adam nodded. "But you also say whatever happened in the ice house had the same effect."

"I was going to leave the force because I had killed him with a gun, something I never wanted to do again. What happened in the Ice House was something else entirely. My memories of that time are a little vague now. I'm wondering if the Ice House had something to do with your lot as well."

"So you could have worked with the ministry three times then."

"It's beginning to look like it. When and if my memories return fully, I might understand." He looked pensive. "I am finding some of my memories very odd and very unsettling."

"It's bound to be odd, getting memories back you never knew you had."

"Odd is the mildest word I want to use, however, I was warned."

"I have information from the Ministry."

"Good I hope."

"Argonia Huxley has been interrogated by the Ministry."

"Go on?"

"It seems that she or someone obliviated her memory. She has also had her memories tampered with, so they are unsure whether she's involved of her own free will or not."

"We expected that, doesn't tell us how she ended dead in a morgue and then alive and well shopping in Diagon Alley?"

"She took or was given, a draft of Living Death." Adam looked at him, incomprehension across his face. "It makes the person seem to be dead. It can be just about be detected by magic and not by Muggle technology."

"Interesting to know, but it doesn't help us. What's the Ministry position?"

"They are reluctant to tell me but gave in when I told them you would want to know. They are sure she was implicated against her will while they continue trying to work out what spells were used on her and whether any more memories can be recovered. They are waiting for Botilda to inform them when she's finished." He gave Adam a perplexed look.

"What the hell does Botilda do in the Ministry?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I sort of remember her from school; everyone called her the Memory Thief." He shook his head.

"That's what Megan Trelawney called her. Anyway, if Huxley is proven innocent, what happens to her?"

"Nothing, she'll be allowed to go."

"If there is a trial, will she be called as a witness?"

"Guaranteed."

"You do realise that makes her a target."

Tony thought for a moment. "I'll send a message back saying she needs to be protected if she is released."

"Some sort of witness protection program? If those she could implicate are as high up the tree as we think, they will do whatever it takes to protect themselves."

"I'll make sure someone knows, probably Maldue."

"Anyway, when do we head off?" He asked going to the book in the alcove.

"When you're ready. However, can you do me a favour first?"

"Anything?" Adam replied.

"In your book, look up the author of a book about combining wand spells?"

Adam placed his hand on the book and asked, watching the page change. A list of names appeared; next to each was the books they had written.

"Top one is Augustus Perverill, Wand magic, the art of Combining and Inventing."

"Good, get yourself ready, I'll be back in a few minutes, I hope." He handed his empty mug to Adam and disappeared. Gwen's head appeared at the doorway just after she heard his apparition

"Where's he gone?"

"He's gone to buy a book. Is my bag ready? Am I ready?"

"You'll be fine, just make sure you're bloody careful and come back safely, or else." She finished by hugging him for some time. "Your bags by the front door still, don't forget it." She released him and went back to the kitchen without looking at him.

Adam sat down at the book again and called up other things he considered interesting, until Tony reappeared behind him, clutching a small thin book. He handed to Adam before sitting down on the chair next to him in front of the book while Adam skimmed through it.

"Seems I've owned this book since I was at school. I don't remember ever opening it."

"I didn't realise that you moved your arm differently for each spell, I thought you just pointed and thought."

"I also have to know the name of the spell which I say in my mind at the same time as the wand movement."

"Suddenly it not so simple when you're in a spot of bother."

"At Durmstrang, you put in the centre of a room with your classmates around you, they took it in turns to fire spell's at you, you had to block them, as the sessions wore on, they got faster and faster, you had to get better, or it fucking hurt, a lot. That's the reason I'm good at defensive spells, more so than attack."

"So the book is for what?" He asked holding it up.

"I need to up my game. If I get the chance, I'll go somewhere and practice."

"I feel better already." He smiled and stood up, Tony followed. "I'll get my bag."

Tony's mug was still on the table where Adam had left it; he picked it up and walked into the kitchen, placing it in the sink.

"We're about to go Gwen." She turned and stared at him, her eyes piercing, not leaving his.

"I know he's one tough git, but he's not built for your world, please bring him back, in one piece."

"On my honour, I will bring him back to you." She walked over and hugged him.

"Thanks, Tony." She released him and turned to look out of the window. Unsure of what to do next, he did what he usually did and walked away, joining Adam in the hallway. He had the small bag in his hand ready.

"We're off Gwen." He called out. She came through and hugged them both again and Tony took Adam's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The AMC's Atrium.

A door appeared in front of them; or rather, they appeared in front of the door, sitting next to a dusty rutted track. A moment later, the heat of the midday sun hit them both, feeling like a huge hand pushing them down with its intensity. The intense heat almost made it impossible to breathe.

Around them was a dry dusty red landscape, acacia trees dotted around along with clumps of grass. Tony stepped up to the door and pulled it open, finding the now familiar small dusty room with its single closed door and little pieces of wood attached to the wall on either side. The small gold symbols seemed to glow in the dim room.

"Top left corner," Adam said as Tony reached up, he stopped and gave Adam and incredulous look before touched the plate. The door clicked and opened, showing a long corridor with terracotta tiles and light green painted walls. Many dark green closed doors lined either side of the corridor.

"This looks like the Ministry in London. Any idea on the reception we're likely to get?" Adam asked advancing along the corridor to the first door and stopping.

"You're not a policeman and I'm not an Auror, what could go wrong?" He reached up and tapped on the door Adam had stood beside; the one had seen Luthor Crabbe exit the last time they were here. The door swung open, showing another short corridor leading to yet another door.

"What is it with Wizards and bloody corridors?" Adam asked stepping forward.

The second door opened like the first, only this time bright light assailed their eyes as they entered a huge jungle scene. Adam stood opened mouth at the huge space, for a moment he thought they were outdoors until he saw a fine lattice of metal high in the sky. It reminded him of the Eden project, only a hell of a lot bigger.

The area before them, festooned with exotic plants and huge trees stretching up into the bright sky, forming a secondary canopy that filtered the bright sunlight. Adam, not surprised he couldn't name one plant or tree. He stared at the lattice support and saw that each section was filled with a sheet of glass or plastic.

Gone was the dry dustiness of the Savanna, replaced with a rich and pleasant damp earthy smell. He could see flickers of colour throughout the many plants, expecting them to be birds, but not sure. He could hear the chirps and cheeps of smaller creatures crawling along the great branches and trunks, oblivious to the people sauntering around the many pathways, glimpsed through the trees.

He stopped staring open-mouthed as he saw Luthor Crabbe striding towards him, a great smile on his face.

"Adam, good to see you." He shouted as he came closer, his hand outstretched as he arrived, and shaking Adam's with enthusiasm. "Welcome to the Ministry for the African Magical Congress." He shook Tony's hand as enthusiastically. "I assume Gwen is well and happy?"

"Well, yes, happy, not so." He replied Luthor nodded understanding in his eyes.

Adam looked up, mouth open again before looking back at Luthor and smiled. "I never expected this, it makes the Ministry in London seem so…" He left the sentence unable to find the right words.

"You realise that this is only the entrance. This way gentlemen." He grinned again, as they both gave him a look of disbelief, before walking off, leaving them to follow in his wake. Adam gave Tony a look, seeing he was as amazed as he was.

They followed Luthor along a marble tiled footpath. Strange plants were growing profusely across it in places. Many times, they had to duck to avoid overhanging branches and the odd creature that jumped from one side of the path to the other.

He led them to a small area that had many metal chairs and tables scattered around, situated under the umbrella of some huge tree. The spot gave then an unrestricted view of a huge set of windows, hundreds of feet high. Outside was a landscape that could only be from another planet. A flat grass plain stretched off into the distance, stopping at a great mountain range, the details lost in the hazy distance. They could see a river winding its way across the scene; large woods dotted the landscape at intervals, the river bridged here and there.

Luthor sat down, gesturing for them to do likewise as he pointed at the huge windows.

"This view is of an Extension we call Wood and it is just one Extensions. As you walk around the atrium." He waved his hand around, "You can see into each of the Extensions. The main entrance to each is in the middle of the wall of the actual Extension itself. The entrance you came through from the Serengeti is the only way to the Ministry from Earth."

"So everyone has to come through that door." He nodded at Adam. "How does it cope with that many people?"

"Few people use that entrance or exit. No one here has any reason to leave the extensions. In fact, some wizards and witches, who live here, believe anything outside of the Extensions is not real."

"They live their entire lives in here?" He asked amazed.

"Generations of people live their entire lives in here, some without ever knowing of your world."

"Do people not want to explore our world?"

"Adam, you could spend the whole of your life exploring one of these Extensions and not see all it has to offer, let alone nine."

Tony held up his hand. "Why is there twelve buttons on the door, if there are only nine extensions?"

"Good question and well spotted. The first is the entrance to the atrium and the Ministry." He waved his arm around expansively at the surroundings. "The second we will come to shortly, the next nine are self-explanatory. The twelfth is the entrance, or will be the entrance to the Extension that is still to be built."

"Why would you need another one, if these are so big?"

"No idea, but prophecies show we will build another."

Adam ignored the conversation; looking upwards, where he could see fine walkways stretching across the open space at different heights, bending around the trees.

He tore his eyes away from the surrounding wonders. "Where do the ministry people work?" He asked.

"Some work in the extensions, some work here in the ministry, some below us in the great halls."

"How many people do you need to run a single ministry?" He asked confused.

"The AMC is considerably larger than the Ministry in the UK. The AMC covers the whole of Africa although most of its indigenous people live in the Extensions."

"How old are the Extensions?" Asked Tony, tearing his eyes away from the surrounding wonders.

"The AMC, as far as I can tell, was the first Ministry, far older than yours, although there is some argument about this." He looked at them both. "We keep to ourselves mostly and avoid allowing anyone from outside to wander around."

"So, you'd rather not have us here?" Adam asked.

"We avoid it where possible, but no. Percy Weasley and his family spend a few weeks here each year."

"Why do you avoid allowing people in?"

"Because they would never leave again. By the time you've finished your work here, you will understand why."

Adam nodded while still trying to take in the surrounding views. "What plan do you have for us?" A small tray with cups saucers and a pot of tea or something appeared on the table before them.

"That is not for me to decide, you are still trying to find the wizard who is or was organising the murders."

"We have a good idea, but Darnell has been given asylum in your Ministry," Adam said taking his drink, not recognising the taste, but enjoying it all the same.

"Arcadius Darnell did not turn up for his hearing, so he is in effect not under any protection from our ministry. If you can find him, he is yours. As your Ministry has declared him a person of interest in a crime committed within its jurisdiction, we will honour the accords and hand him over." He took his own drink. "However, he has broken no laws in the Extensions."

"What about the port key?"

"Do you have proof that this was his doing?"

"No." Luthor shrugged his shoulders. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"None, however, in times like this, I always find it a good idea to start at the beginning." He smiled at them both as they leaned towards him. "Float."

They both looked at him, wondering this was an instruction.

"The second extension is Float, which is a village and a major trading post within the Extensions. If you need something or someone, Float is the only place to go."

"Odd name?" Adam said.

"When you see it, you'll understand. I have arranged transport, which will be ready and waiting for you after we finish this drink. No need to hurry." He picked his own cup up and drank.

"Transport, why can't we apparate?" Tony asked, joining in after gaping at the scenery between sips of his drink.

"Apparition is not banned in the Extensions, you just can't do it." He put on his most charming smile.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"The people who originally made the Extensions or at least the first to live here; decided that apparition just allows you to flick from one place to another without regard to what is in between. They decided that the journey was more important than the arrival." He leaned forward in his chair. "You have had a hectic couple of weeks, consider this a chance to slow down and catch up with yourselves." He finished his drink and plonked the cup down at the same time as Adam, Tony having already finished his.

He looked up and smiled at them both. "If you're ready, I'll walk you to your transport."

"You're not coming with us?" Tony asked.

"No. I have work to do and as much as I would enjoy going with you, I cannot. However, I have arranged for you to have a guide who will aid and hopefully protect you from some of the more nastiness that can be found in the Extensions." Adam looked at Tony and received a noncommittal shrug.

They followed him across the atrium, following many paths, some small, some large, always travelling in different directions. Adam was thinking the atrium went on forever, knowing he was already lost and would never find his way back.

They rounded the bole of a particularly large unknown species of tree and found a small nondescript wooden door, like all the wooden doors they saw it was aged and worn, Adam assumed this was just for effect. Above it was a small piece of weathered wood with a symbol on it, which they assumed was the same the sign on the doorway from the Serengeti. Above this were windows, stretching upwards for many storeys, however, all they could see from their vantage point was the bright blue sky.

Luthor pushed it open and went out, followed by the other two, entering a pleasant harbour area. The dock was wood, again aged and worn, stretching out some distance from the doorway. On either side, there were small shops and storage warehouses, many boxes of all sizes piled up in places, a few people sitting, chatting, or moving objects around.

About a hundred meters away at the end of the dock stood a small boat. It had a small cabin, a standing area at the back with the tiller bent over, which looked like an English barge handle. The prow had a rail and little else. Luthor gestured towards the boat which they duly accepted, walking resolutely forwards, Tony in the lead, eager as usual, until he halted, Adam walked into him.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping around him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked out at what he expected to be a lake. The strange little boat was hanging motionless in the air, just as Tony's Aunt Matilda did, which wasn't the reason for the sudden surprise. Below the boat, many hundreds of feet below was the canopy of an enormous jungle, which seemed to stretch to the horizon in all directions. Small fluffy clouds were scattered across the landscape, a long way below them.

Luthor stood beside them both.

"Amazing sight isn't it, I remember my first view, took my breath away, just like you two." He took a deep breath. "Enjoy this moment, because you will never see it again in this light." They both looked around in concern. "I often wish I could come and see it again, for the first time."

"How high up are we?" Tony asked Luthor shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea." He looked at Adam. "Wizards aren't really bothered about heights, if they fall, they can always use a spell, or hopefully someone sees them and helps. Every boat will have catch spells underneath them. If you fall don't worry, you won't be the first or the last." They all went back to the view.

"I'd like to say I feel better after knowing that." He said unable to take his eyes off the view.

"You will, when you fall," Luthor replied matter-of-factly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Float

Adam sat at the front of the small boat, his legs still dangling over the side, looking down at the jungle-covered landscape. His heart was still hammering in his chest due to the adrenalin from the shock of seeing a huge dragon flying beside them, staying with them for several minutes, one huge baleful eye watching them. A tilt of the tail and it dropped below them picking up speed before turning and disappearing off into the distance.

He couldn't stop himself from surveying the skyline for any other flying beasts. He had looked back and found Tony braced, wand in hand looking as terrified as he felt.

Tony finally relaxed came forward and sat beside him, He pointed off into the distance, at the sky and not the land. Adam was worried that another creature was heading their way.

"What do you see?" He asked, looking into the haze, where he could see an indistinct shape, looking more like a dark cloud.

"I could be Float."

"It's a cloud isn't it?"

"We'll soon find out, we're heading straight towards it."

Over the next twenty minutes, Adam had become increasingly amazed as Float became clear. It was a village, a collection of strange looking buildings, outhouses and trees, some several stories tall, each one linked to several neighbours via narrow suspended walkways. This was OK for Adam, what amazed him was that, like all the boats he saw, which did float on the air, the whole village did the same thing, suspended several hundred feet above the jungle canopy.

As he watched, he could see ships and boats of various design and sizes, arriving and leaving. Some were dropping small parcels, people and the like; the larger ones were loading or unloading large boxes, crates and barrels. Most of the walkways and paths around the buildings seemed filled with many people, dressed in various garbs, not one of which would look right in any part of London. He could see Victorian gents and lady's with small parasols ambling around the upper decks, men and women dressed like Talib, in both of his outfits, sat around in small groups, enjoying the sun.

A lone man, looking more like a pirate than a wizard, waved at them. Tony placed a hand on the tiller; the boat surged forward and turned until they were sideways on. Adam threw a rope out which was caught and secured, a moment later as the boat stopped.

"Good Morning Adam, Tony." They both looked up at the next balcony and found Talib grinning down at them. Dressed in his usual red cloth sheet beside him was a similarly dressed woman although much younger. She was several shades lighter skinned and very pretty and just as tall and grinning at them. "Welcome to Float." He pointed to one side towards a set of wooden steps, which like everything, looked worn and old, ready to collapse in a strong wind. Tony jumped across the narrow gap, landing on the decking with a thump. Adam followed gingerly stepping over the gap, unable to control his apprehension, seeing the land a long way below his feet.

They followed the stairway and joined Talib and his friend, finding them sitting outside a small tavern, a sign over the door stating it was the 'Hekse Ketel', which meant nothing to either of them. A couple of wooden tables and bench seats, allowing them to look out at the way they had travelled.

Adam sat on the bench, his legs still a little shaky as he could feel the movement under his feet and everything around him flexed.

"This is Messi, she will be your guide for the time you spend here in Float". She grinned at Adam as she shook his hand. Then she looked hard at Tony, giving Adam time to see she was as tall as he was, very thin, but fit and healthy.

"You look strange with short hair Tony." She said with an almost perfect English accent.

"Go on, get it over with." He said with resignation.

"Are you still an idiot?" She asked a huge grin on her face.

"Yes." He replied.

"Shame, I was told you'd grown up a little." She reached over and gave him a hug that made him look a little uncomfortable.

"You didn't use to look like this when we were at school?" Stepping back unnerved by her closeness.

"I grew up." She replied. "In all ways." Her eyes sparkled.

He looked at Adam, who was standing looking at them, his eyebrows raised. He'd become used to people knowing Tony, and not usually having a good word to say about him.

"This is my partner Adam Croft. Messi went to Hogwarts." He said explaining as he sat down. "In fact, she was in trouble almost as often as I was?" He looked at her as she laughed.

"I was, but not a bad as you. I mean the Edlyn Balsom thing was bad enough."

"Everyone knows about that." He said trying to shut her up.

"I don't," Adam said looking at them.

Tony shook his head. "Old story, best ignored."

"I'll tell you later," Messi said to Adam. Tony's shook his head again, realising that nothing he could say would stop her. "You left Hogwarts with saying goodbye. I was not happy about that." She punctuated the comment by poking in the chest with her long fingernails several times.

"I never got the chance." She stared at him. "OK, I ran."

"You shouldn't have done. Few people spoke to Balsom again."

"Really." He looked confused again.

"Her popularity plummeted to a low level, which made the rest of us girls feel an awful lot better."

"Edlyn is here in the Ministry." Adam continued.

"Really?" Her grin grew larger as Adam nodded. "I think some fun is required, are you in Tony?"

Tony went to answer, but Talib beat him "No, you will not cause trouble." He said at Messi, the tone of his voice removing her smile.

The door opened beside them and a man, again, looking more like a pirate, minus the eyepatch, carried four large drinks out on a tray, dropping them on the table with a thump. He looked around the table, patted Talib on the shoulder, shook his head, and went back inside.

"What did that mean?" Adam asked of Talib.

"I think he believes I am having a bad day."

"Are you?"

Talib looked at Messi and then at Tony for a moment before looking back at Adam. "Yes."

Tony grunted his head sank down until his brow hit the table top while Messi grinned at him.

"You're quiet Adam?" Talib asked noticing his reticence.

"I'm having problems taking all of this in." He gestured around himself. "I've only ever found floating towns in books I've read." He smiled back, receiving a smile in return, but no comment. "I have to be honest; I haven't taken all this magic stuff in yet, I have so many alien memories running around my head."

"Why would you have alien memories in your head?" Messi asked, uncrossing her long bare legs, managing to kick Tony in the shin.

"Not so much alien, as forgotten. Since I got my memories back, I seem to be playing catch up with myself. Considering I was a police detective two days ago and now I'm a Minister in a world I didn't know existing less than a month ago."

Talib and Messi looked at each other, alarm in their faces.

"You're a Minister?" Talib asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yes, didn't you know?" Tony laughed. "Seems the Ministry hasn't bothered to tell everyone about your promotion."

"We were not told you were a Minister, just a shadow," Messi said as Talib stood.

"I will have to inform the Ministry about this, sorry" He stood up, dropped his drink on the table and entered the small bar.

"What's London like these days?" Asked Messi changing the subject.

"The Alley hasn't changed."

"I don't think it ever does.

"The Cauldron's the same?"

"I don't think it's changed since it was built. I really miss it. I haven't been there since just before my last year at Hogwarts."

"What made you come here to work after school?"

"My grandparents, all four of them are witches and wizard of great renown here in the AMC. However, my parents are both squibs." She grinned at them. "They run a food stall in London called the Witch is in."

"I know the place," Adam said sitting up. "It a great favourite with the police in general. Most officers stop off from time to time. The food is great."

"Never heard of it," Tony said.

"You wouldn't, they only cater for shadows," Messi replied.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"They didn't want any reminders of the world they left behind, although that didn't work out the way they intended."

"Why's that?" He asked again as Talib came back from the inn and retook his seat.

"My parents met at a party one of my grandparents were holding here in the Extensions." She looked at Talib for a moment. "They had similar interests and got on, so, they got married, opened the restaurant that was little more than a market stall at first, leaving the wizarding world for good.

"You are missing an important point Messi." Said Talib sitting down. "The both of them left the Extensions the night they met at the party. The term I think, is, eloped."

"And they lived very happily." she continued. "Until I came along. I was about to turn eleven and my Hogwarts letter turned up. Not to my parents, but to my grandparents." She looked at Talib again.

"I'm going to make a guess," Adam said. "You're Messi's grandfather?" Talib grinned back.

"If I knew then, what I know now." He shook his head as he looked at Messi, she grinned back. Adam smiled back, something about her smile made him want to join in.

"You wouldn't have me any other way?"

"If I could get you to be quiet occasionally, yes."

"I remember what happened to you in potions class." Tony piped in.

"That bitch."

"Messi, language."

"She put a spell on me during class." She said indignantly. "And I am twenty-six years old and a trained Voog." She snapped at Talib.

"Three days it lasted," Tony added. "It nearly killed you. In fact, you had the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain by the throat at one stage."

"He was pretending not to understand what I was trying to say."

"You actually lifted the guy off his feet by his throat."

"I was angry. He knew what he was doing." She stopped and thought for a moment before pointing a long finger at Tony's face. "You caused me to end up in detention because of that." A big grin appeared on Tony's face.

"That's how we ended up in detention together." He replied.

"What was the spell?" Adam asked.

"Dumbstruck. I couldn't talk for three days."

"It sounds to me it was a good lesson, not learnt," Talib said under his breath.

"What's a Voog?" Adam asked during the lull in the conversation.

"Voog is an Afrikaans word for Guardian." She replied. "It's the AMC word for an Auror of sorts." She smiled at Tony as she spoke.

"You're an Auror?" He asked surprise in his voice.

"Yes. If you'd stayed at Hogwarts, you would have known this."

"Where did you train?"

"Here in the AMC."

"Why here?" He asked still surprised.

"We have to train here; we have a different set of problems, to what you have to deal with. We also have to be medics and potions masters and we also provide a rescue service to all the Extensions."

"Why a rescue service?" He asked, now confused.

"The Extensions are huge, continent-sized, and maybe even bigger. They are also populated with all manner of magical beasts. People get lost, people get hurt." She shrugged. "Not the cuddly beasts either, there are some pretty dangerous mushrooms on the loose." She was looking intently at Tony as she spoke. As she uttered the word mushrooms, a big grin appeared on his face, followed by a creeping redness, showing how embarrassed he was.

"Mushroom, Mushroom, there's a mushroom on the loose." She shouted, before laughing again, Tony's head dropped lower still; the redness crept around to his ears. "Half the great hall burst out laughing, the rest ignored you."

"Mushrooms?" Adam asked looking at the top of Tony's head.

"We were all sitting in the great hall, that's in Hogwarts, I assume you know this?" Adam shook his head. "Anyway, the evening meal was about finished; when I saw him, wander off." Her long leg uncrossed, again managing by design to kick him again, "out of the hall, following some professors. I was used to Tony by then if he was trying to look nonchalant; then he was up to no good. Five minutes later, he came barrelling back into the hall screaming, 'Mushroom, Mushroom, there's a mushroom on the loose'. He was as white a sheet; which is saying something, for someone who is usually white at the best of times." She gestured and smiled at Tony, whose ears had gone completely red, his head looking down. Although could see he a smile on his face. "He ran up to the headmaster's dining table and started talking to them. Then all hell broke loose, the headmaster yelled at the prefects to get everyone to their dorms, and stay there until further notice. The last thing I saw was Tony being marched off.

They both stared at Tony, waiting for him to finish the story.

"I had seen a large box being delivered, five foot tall and as wide and deep and I wanted to know what was in it. I heard two professors saying they would open it after dinner. One was Longbottom. So, when I saw them get up, I knew they were about to open the box and being a nosy bastard, I followed them out and found the three professors looking at this box. I saw Longbottom walk up and kick it a few times. The box exploded, pieces of wood went in all directions, with a lot of force. In the middle of what was left, was a huge mushroom, about four feet tall, the cap was around three feet across. It had loads of tentacles hanging down, all waving around as if it was angry. I'd never seen a mushroom that big or with tentacles before let alone an angry red colour." He shook his head and smiled. "I watched the professors turn and run. Mrs Hoggle ran to one side first and something flicked out and hit her bare leg, remember she always wore a long skirt, with her little bare legs sticking out the bottom." Messi giggled and nodded. "She ran about three paces and went down in a heap. Looked as if someone had just switched her off. Longbottom turned and ran straight towards me, knocked me off my feet on the way past; I saw his face go blank just before he went down in a heap. I thought he was dead, that's when I got up and ran for my life, or so I thought, straight into the hall screaming, mushroom." The two of them laughed again.

"Well don't stop now, what happened?" Adam demanded.

"We went outside, or at least the teachers did, I was dragged and not happy about it. Outside we saw Longbottom and Hoggle, completely out, the third professor, I can't remember his name, he wasn't there for long, can't think why. He has his wand out and he was using some spells on it, which was obviously working because the mushroom was slowly heading away from the school entrance. Did I mention that the mushroom had legs or at least huge mobile tentacles it was pulling itself along on." Adam shook his head. "So, the other teachers sorted Longbottom and Hoggle out, ignoring the slowly moving mushroom. It made an incredibly slow break for freedom and made it."

"What happened to it?"

"It spent several months living in the forbidden forest, eating the spiders."

"How could something that big live on spiders?" Adam asked, thinking they were taking the piss a little. Messi and Tony looked at each other and laughed.

"The spiders in the Forbidden Forrest are big enough and fast enough to take a man down and eat him."

"There are no spiders that big," Adam said.

"They don't live there naturally; some groundskeeper brought one to the school about sixty of seventy years ago." Replied Tony shrugging.

"Their natural habitat is right here," Messi added.

The smile dropped off Tony's face. "You're kidding?"

"No. There a couple of places in Jungle and in Wood that no one would dare enter because of the spiders or the mushrooms."

Adam was shaking his head, not sure whether to believe them. He brought his drink up to his mouth, looking around suspiciously before he drank.

"What you looking for?" Tony asked.

"Waiting for the Unicorn to fly past."

"They live in Wood and they don't fly, you're thinking of a Pegasus or a hippogryph, we have both," Messi added. Adam lowered the cup and stared at her. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing the look he was giving her.

"He doesn't believe you," Tony added.

"What the hell is Wood?" Adam added after a while.

"Wood is one of the other Extensions." She smiled back.

"Luthor mentioned Wood. Is that really the best name you could come up with?"

"All the extensions had great names at one time. Wood used to be called something like 'The land of woodland trees and fields that stretched until the mountains.' Jungle was called 'The land of slow giants that venture far and wide'. The names got shortened over time, now they just have one word."

"Just how big are these extensions?"

Messi looked at her feet for a while, and then she looked at Talib, who looked away, deciding not to help her. "It's difficult, because, I don't know, but they are odd, even for us." She looked puzzled, which was how Adam and Tony felt. "If you enter Wood and keep walking until you reach the mountains, this can take two months maybe more on foot. Travel over the mountains, a week or two at least, down the other side to come to a small town on the edge of Ocean. A long boat ride, many weeks across Ocean will bring you to another village harbour, which has an entrance to the Atrium." She looked at them while smiling as if this was the simplest thing in the world to understand. "The same applies here in Jungle, if you keep walking away from the Atrium, over the mountains, I think you end up in Savanna, keep going and you end up back at the Atrium again. Maybe."

"That makes little sense at all, how long would it take to do?"

"Six months may be more."

"Six months." He asked amazement in his voice. Messi smiled back. "Do you travel to them all?"

"No. I dislike being here. Jungle gives me the willies." She said grinning. "Savanna is all heat, dust and beasties, almost as many beasties as Jungle. Wood is my favourite; it reminds me of England, rolling fields, massive forests, fewer Beasties."

"What's Ocean like?" Tony asked.

"Wet, full of very big beasties."

"What about the other Extensions?"

"Float isn't an actual extension as such, it's inside Jungle." Said Talib joining in. "We have a prison, just like Azkaban, that's a separate extension and then there is Ice, originally called 'Land of ice and snow that can freeze the heart'. I have no intention of going there. Neither I nor Messi has been to the others, so we can't help."

"Luthor mentioned Mountains, is that another extension?"

"This is where it gets even more confusing." She replied. "The mountain extension is the mountains you can see in all the other extensions."

"So it's just one huge extension?" Adam asked, coming to terms with it all, he thought.

She looked at him with a pained expression on her face. "No." Tony's head dropped.

"I think I'll leave it at extensions are bloody huge," Adam said to Tony, who nodded back.

"Why are the Extensions all different?" Asked Adam unable to let it go.

Talib spoke first. "The Extensions, it is thought, were designed as," he stopped and thought, "a Zoo. What better way is there for keeping the more magical animals and creatures out of harm's way than put them in an Extension. Different creatures need different environments. Jungle, hot and humid, Wood, dryer and cooler."

"You mentioned an Ocean?"

"Yes, Ocean is particularly big. I believe there are many islands scattered all over it, some inhabited, some not."

"Next question," He asked making them look at him. "Which idiot would parcel up a man-eating 'mushroom' and send it to a school?" He looked at each of them in turn.

"I don't know," Tony said, "but when I saw that box, it has a sign which said 'Something for your students to study. Be careful, it's dangerous. NS.'"

Adam nodded his head. "One more thing," He said not really wanting answer "Unicorn?"

"They live in wood, a long way away," Messi said. "Never seen one, but I know where they're there."

"If you never saw one, how do you know they are there?"

Talib spoke. "Some of the luckier ones amongst us have seen them. They are real and they only live in the extensions now, like a lot of magical creatures."

Talib and Messi had moved away talking to some people they knew, leaving them both to look at Float.

"When did Pinne say your new wand will be ready?" Adam asked eyeing Ninian Fehrn's old wand.

"He won't make or sell me a new one."

"Why not?" He looked at Tony in surprise.

"He sent my old wand back to its maker, his brother. Apparently, the wand he sold me was a very weak wand."

"You seemed to do all right with it."

"I'm a little confused by what Pinne told me. I affect wands in an odd way." He said trying to copy Pinnes accept and failing. "Any wand, for some unknown reason, will do my bidding. It will do everything I ask and then some. In fact, if I ask for too much, the wand will destroy itself to give me what I need."

"That's why your wand seemed to have exploded after your battle."

"Yes. So, Pinne says he doesn't have a wand weak enough to match my personality."

"That doesn't make sense."

"If I get a powerful wand, it will make my wand magic even more powerful and as, Pinnes words, 'his wands are all very powerful', it would be wrong of him to make me a new one and I should endeavour to do without a wand."

"That sound like Ministry talk rather than Pinne talk."

"I thought that."

"So you're hanging on to that wand?" He gestured at the wand in his hand.

"Remember that I said this was a powerful wand?" Adam nodded. "Well it isn't, this is a very mediocre wand, but it feels a hell of a lot more powerful than my old one. At least now I know why."

"You were being lied to."

"Yes, but for a good reason."

"You remember that I still have those wands we collected and something hidden in my loft."

"What are you going to do with them, hand them over on your first day in the Ministry?"

"Gwen suggested mounting them in a little display cabinet and hanging them above that bloody book."

"Good idea. If I get stuck without a wand, I'll know where to come."

"So, are you are going to keep that one?"

"For the time being. While I'm here, I'll see if I can get one that suits me better."

"Do they have wand makers here?"

"Yes, good ones so I'm told. They use different woods, so perhaps I can get one that suits me, or at least won't blow itself up if I get angry."

Messi has heard the conversation and came over. She slapped him on the shoulder, hard enough to make him wince.

"Come on Blondie boy, I know just the place."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A New Wand.

"Blondie boy, I haven't been called that in years," Tony replied standing up, rubbing his shoulder where Messi had hit him.

"Yes, you have," Adam replied quietly, stopping Tony in mid-move. "It's your nickname at the yard."

"What." He exclaimed.

"First day you walked in."

"Seriously?" He asked Adam nodded back. Messi grabbed his arm and dragged him away along the walkway to some stairs, leaving Talib and him alone.

"She's a handful that one," Said Adam.

"Are you sure you didn't mean him?" He asked, giving him a deep stare.

"I'm sure they will bring the worst or the best out of each other?"

"Of that, I have no doubt."

Tony followed Messi up two flights of stairs, then across a narrow rope bridge, so thin and rickety, that Tony had to use all his resolve to follow her as she ran across, while he watched her lithe bare legs, the red blanket was short and showed them off. Safely on the other side, she stopped at a small doorway. Tony looked back and down, seeing Adam and Talib deep in a conversation a long way below them.

Messi pushed the door open while grabbing Tony's arm making him look up at a small sign over the door which said 'Best wand maker in Float'.

"See what it says." She pushed him inside the dark small little room.

"Good morning Messi, what do you want now?" Said a tired Indian or Pakistani sounding voice from somewhere out of sight. It was clear from the voice that Messi was not entirely welcome.

"I want nothing as usual Kudu, but my friend here needs a new wand." Her accent had taken on a deep Afrikaans quality that was almost indecipherable to him.

A beaded curtain swished open and a small dark man appeared. He was old, but his eyes shone with a deep intensity as he looked at Tony, who was staring around the bare room, taking in a pile of cushions in one corner.

"You want nothing," He said to Messi. "You are nothing but trouble." He looked back at Tony again. "You have a wand, go away." He turned away dismissively heading back to the beaded curtain.

"The wand I have doesn't work properly for me." He stated, the old man stopped and span back.

"Give it to me." He snapped, clicking his fingers, snatching the wand out of his hand the moment it appeared. He rubbed it around by the barrel for a moment. Tony shocked by the little man had not noticed that all he was wearing was a tiny pair of shorts. He could see every rib and bone in his body.

"Good wand, good enough for you anyway." He thrust the wand back at Tony, who ignored it.

"This isn't my wand."

"It thinks it is." He snapped back

"I've been told that any wand I use will destroy itself. I need one that won't." He said reaching for his wand. The man pulled it back out of his reach.

"Who told you this rubbish?"

"Pinne Byquist, he's a…"

"I know who he is." Cutting him short.

"I blew my last wand up." The little man put his hands on his hips and looked up at Tony, his eyes wide, whether with surprise or disbelief, Tony was unsure. He explained what had happened, leaving out the names of those involved.

"So, you want a new powerful wand, why?"

"He's an Auror." Said Messi, trying to speed things up, she had been giving him strange looks since she listened to the fight details, wanting to know more.

"No, I'm not; I quit the ministry a few days ago."

"What?" They both said in unison.

"I couldn't be here now if I was still an Auror." He replied.

"Rubbish, we often get Auror's in the extensions. Does my Grandfather know of this?" She asked shock in her voice Tony did his usual shrug. The little man disappeared through the beaded curtain, taking Tony's wand with him.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm hoping to start work with Scotland Yard as a policeman in the New Year." Messi stood open-mouthed in front of Tony.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'll be a Detective Constable, I think."

"Are you going to use this wand in the course of your new job?" The wandmaker asked as he brushed through the curtain again.

"No. I'll have to keep it hidden. I'm learning how to do magic without a wand."

"Very sensible." He held a little wand out in front of him, similar to the one Pinne had used to test him, misshapen and unfinished. He took the wand eyeing it suspiciously, as he could feel nothing form it.

"Protect yourself." Said the man not waiting for Tony to ready himself. He yelped as something sharp stung his bare leg, making him leap to one side. He looked at Messi who was grinning at him, enjoying the sight. Another sting, this time in the other thigh made him leapt in the opposite direction. Mentally he thought of his shield, which sprang up, forming an impenetrable wall of blue between himself and the wandmaker. He held this, trying his damndest not to retaliate, as several small puffs of smoke sprang from his Patronus.

"Very good." He said dropping the wand back down and holding his hand out to Tony, for his wand. Tony flicked the wand and his Patronus formed an eagle that sailed through the closed door. He handed over the wand and waited.

Kudu rolled the wand in his hand for a moment. "An eagle, very impressive, shame you are lying." Tony and Messi both looked at him. "Explain your Patronus to me."

Tony rubbed his forehead before answering, giving himself time to produce something believable without telling the man too much. "I can make my Patronus anything I want, within reason."

"The reason being?" He asked, staring at Tony.

"I don't know." He said, realising he did not know.

"An honest answer. What was the last spell you used with the wand you destroyed?"

"It was a form of Patronus."

"Would you care to show me?"

"No, I would not. It's too dangerous."

"Interesting, you are scared of what you can do, that is not a good sign."

"I blew my wand up in a fight. If I hadn't had stopped the person I was up against, I would have been defenceless."

"You did not blow your wand up Mr Garrett."

Messi gasped. "I didn't tell you his name."

"I assume you think we wandmakers do not talk to each other?" They both nodded. "We do, Lars contacted me about wands."

"Who's Lars?" Messi asked.

"Pinne's brother in Durmstrang." Tony replied shaking his head.

"He was asking me questions about wands and their abilities, he said he knew of a wizard who had destroyed his wand, by asking too much of it." The wandmaker moved to one side and pulled cushions from the pile, scattering them around the room, he then sat on one and gestured to the others.

Once settled on the cushions, he continued. "It is very unusual for a wand to break while doing what is asked of it, usually they break because they are sat on or they believe they are being asked to do something so wrong." Tony and Messi both laughed at this, having both broken wands this way. "I have heard a rumour of a wizard who is so powerful, he can control his Patronus and use it was a weapon, obviously this cannot be you, as this person has a dragon for a Patronus." He smiled for the first time, while still staring intently at Tony, in much the same way as Messi. Tony nodded, realising this little man already had the answers and would gain nothing trying to fool him.

"So, young man, explain the dragon?" Tony looked at them both and sighed.

"I was up against a powerful wizard, he was throwing magic at me, that I didn't understand, I still don't. I was about to hit him with an inferno spell when I saw him charge at me, I panicked and thought about my Patronus, somehow I got the two confused in my head and a dragon flew from my wand, straight at him. He felt it hit him, and then I felt something punch me in the middle of my chest and the lights went out." His head had dropped as he spoke. "I woke up in St Mungo's, my wand sprayed out, and broken and I felt as a weak as a kitten."

"Unusual but not unheard of. Has anyone explained your magic to you?"

"I was told it's probably a mix of magic." He looked down. "I was told one thing."

"Please continue."

"I'd rather this did not get out." He looked at them both and received nods. "I was told that a certain infamous wizard used the same magic I do."

"Merlin." The old man replied.

"Yes, and another."

"I know who you speak off and we still do not mention his name to this day in the extensions." Messi was switching her looks from one to the other. "The magic you use is the same; but the intent is not, that is the difference between you."

"Who are you talking about?" Tony leaned over and whispered into her ear. Her face changed her mouth formed a round shape and her eyes bulged.

"Back to the problem at hand." Said Kudu giving Messi an annoyed look for interrupting. "The magic we all mostly use comes from the magic around us, mixed with a little of our life force itself. The wand itself is also magic as is the component core. You do not do this. You use your own body's magic force to power your spells, your wand channels this power and because of its type, it adds. Your magic is emotion based, which means your wand picks up on these emotions and amplifies them, thus making your spell casting very much stronger, but at a cost to you. Demand too much of your wand and you will both perish."

"What can I do to stop this?"

He smiled reached over and patted Tony's hand. "You cannot stop being the person you are, you could become emotionless, just like you know who, or become a better person, become fitter and stronger. If you increase your stamina and strength, you will have more in reserve for your spells."

The old man rose gracefully from the floor in one fluid movement, belying his age. He slipped out past the beaded curtain. Messi went to speak as the curtain swished open again. He had a tray in his hands; on it was around a dozen pure white wands, all different in design, size and shape. He held out the tray to Tony.

"Close your eyes and hold your hand over the wands without touching them." Reluctantly he did as requested. He opened his after a moment and found the little old man staring at him. He grumbled, stood up and disappeared out the back again, only to return with another tray, this one larger than before, again several pure white wands sat on it.

"Again." He instructed. He went through the same process with the same results.

This carried on for some time as the old man brought tray after tray from the back room, each tray contained a collection of white wands, and so far he couldn't be sure he had not seen two the same. He looked at Messi, who didn't seem bothered by this.

Kudu came back, this time with a much smaller tray, this one had three wands on it, and these seemed to be longer and thinner. He closed his eyes and moved his hand over the ray, suddenly surprised when he felt something in his hand. He opened his eyes and found a wand in his hand. He looked at Kudu.

"Each tray contains wands made from a particular dragon. The first tray, for instance, came the Chinese Fireball Dragons, other trays contains bones from different species."

"Where does this bone come from?" He asked a feeling of ominous intent seemed to cloud his mind.

"These Dragon bones are rare, even here, that wand comes from the rarest of all dragons, the African Whiptail, and it comes from the wing tip, although strong, it is usually the first bone to be broken when a dragon falls. See how slim it is."

"Dragons are huge; you must get hundreds of bones? He said.

"Some dragons may be big, but they are quite bird-like. Most of the bones are hollow. The average dragon skeleton will give less than thirty wands if you are lucky. If a dragon dies in flight, most bones will be broken. The rest is ground up and used in potions."

He looked at Messi, who seemed as surprised as he did at this information.

"Why does it feel cold?" He asked the coldness from the wand seemed to be creeping into his hand.

"It is taking your essence into itself."

"That's a bit creepy."

"Be certain of one thing Mr Garrett, if you do wrong with this wand, I will know about it and I will take it back. For all your apparent power, you will not stop me, understand." Tony nodded, hearing the conviction in the man's voice.

Tony held the pure white wand up in his hand. The surface was smooth, cold, and devoid of any markings.

"This wand is special, it has no core."

"I thought the wand chose the wizard?" He asked, confused.

"The wand just chose you when it went to your hand. However, in your case, any wand will accept you and will do your bidding, whether or not it is yours."

"How does a bone wand work without a core?"

"The dragon is a magical beast, the bones are magical, which means the wand is its own body and core. It cannot be broken by magic like a wooden wand. It will limit you in some ways; however, I do not believe the limits will bother you too much. The important thing is that it will not give up on you."

"How can I pay you? How much does it cost?"

"Try it out while you are in the Extensions. If you want to keep it, we will discuss a price, perhaps Messi can bring some bones back from her next trip." He rose up, the two of them copied him, although less elegantly. "I look forward to talking to you again."

They shook the man's hand and left a moment after he disappeared through the beaded curtain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The Enquiry Continues.

They exited the wand makers home and stood next to the rickety wooden railing, all that was stopping them from falling to the jungle below. Tony still had the strange bone wand in his hand, staring at it as he rolled it between his palms.

"It doesn't feel right?" He said to Messi.

She put her hand inside the red cloak she wore and slipped out a similar bone white wand.

"I remember being told that if a core were placed inside a bone wand, they would negate or fight each other. I don't know whether that's true, but the wand feels different at first. It will change and I doubt whether even you could damage it." He nodded back and smiled as she stood before him, hands on hips. "Now, who the hell were you fighting, is it anyone I know?" The question she had been dying to ask.

"Arcadius Darnell."

She frowned for a moment before her eyes grew wide. "Professor Arcadius?" He nodded and smiled, knowing this had impressed her. He felt happy about impressing her, as she, so far had impressed him a lot. "And you won?"

"There's a little debate on that."

She said little as she them back to the others. He enjoyed followed her legs back across the shaky bride and back down to the Tavern.

They found them both tucking in to a large meal. Tony held his wand up, the white bone shinning in the bright sunlight as they sat.

"You got one then?" Adam said between mouthfuls. "How are you going to keep it hidden when you get to work next year?"

"I think I've worked out how to leave it at home and then call it when and if I need it, just like Maldue does."

Talib reached over with his hand open.

"It's Dragon bone." Messi said.

Talib rolled the wand around his hand before handing it back, a look of distaste on his face. "This is a powerful wand; you know it has no core like a wooden wand."

"Yes and the wand maker explained, Messi explained."

"So now you have two wands, you could become a Voog if you carry on like this." Tony looked at Messi. She reached into her blanket and pulled another wand out, this one was plain smooth wood. A moment later a third wand appeared, looking identical to the second.

"Three wands?" He asked surprised.

"Backups, if you're in the Extensions proper, you can't apparate back to get a new one if you break yours, so everyone who travels in the Extensions, carries spares."

"Why do you need a spare that badly?" Adam asked.

"It's bloody dangerous down there." She gestured over the small handrail towards the jungle below.

Adam looked at Tabib his mouth open, receiving a nod from him. "You're not making me feel very comfortable."

"That is why you will have a guide while you travel here, for your safety."

"Which is me." Messi replied smiling at them both.

"She was the only one I had spare." He said trying to hide a grin. "And she would only look after you if Tony was going."

They all looked at Messi, whose mouth was open in surprise or horror; she glared at Talib, he sensibly said nothing. Adam was watching her carefully and noticed that she had reddened in embarrassment. She looked way from Talib, seeing Tony grinning at her. She shook her finger at him. The silent confrontation ended as a man came out with two more plates of food.

Meal finished, Talib left, leaving them in Messi hands. She led them through a maze of short corridors and narrow walkways, most had death defying drops on either side.

They came to a large door that turned out to be another bar, very different to the last one. They had travelled down several floors' coming out in a shadowed area' the sunlight failed to reach, as the floors above overhung them by a considerable distance. The buildings at this level seemed joined, and formed a square with a railed walkway around it, the middle of the square being a hole around twenty meters to a side, with the dense jungle canopy a long way below them.

The bar had roof beams that were old dark and worn, the walls similar, equally dirty, or aged, Adam wasn't sure. There was a deep smoky atmosphere because of the number of wizards and witches sitting in small booths, smoking from various pipes as they chatted.

The barman, leaning on the polished bar, his head came up as they approached. He seemed to slump down as he saw Messi, a look of despair seemed to cloud his eyes.

"What do you want now Messi?" He asked with a resigned voice. Tony was feeling better, realising that someone else had the same effect on people as he did. He decided it must be because of her job as a Voog, but he wasn't sure.

"Hello Mog, I'm here on business." Her voice back to educated English again.

"Aren't you always?"

"No, I was not on business the other day." She said in a loud tone.

"You tried to close me down." He shook his finger at her.

"Yes. I did." she paused for a moment, her eyes looking around for inspiration. "You were selling banned potions." She shook her finger at him, which he eyed suspiciously.

"I was not; there are no banned potions in the Extensions. Most of the potions used in the entire world come from Float and my shop." His voice had risen in anger.

Adam had a grin on his face, knowing now that Messi was a pain in the ass, exactly what they needed. Tony was grinning watching the interplay.

"That particular potion is banned." She raised her voice on the word 'is'.

"What potion is this?" Adam asked knowing this argument would continue unless he put a stop to it.

"Ah, the Shadow speaks." There was humour in the man's voice as he looked at Adam. "Polyjuice." He replied not expecting Adam to know what it was.

"Not fucking polyjuice again, that crap should be banned." The barman stepped back in surprise at the venom in his voice. The others had turned towards him as he spoke.

"Thanks you Adam. See, even shadows know how bad the stuff is."

"I have it made for me, I sell the stuff all over the world and it is not illegal anywhere." Mog's voice was rising again.

"It should be." She said.

"Why, it's harmless, a bit of fun."

"Not when people are using it to escape from the Voog." She spat.

"Or hiding identities in murder investigations." Adam said keeping his voice low. This comment had the right effect on the barman.

"Who's been murdered?" He asked leaning across the bar.

"We've had several murders in the UK and polyjuice was a contributing factor." Adam replied looking into the man's eyes.

"I've seen you before." He said looking up, thinking. "You were beside my stall in the Moon market recently." His head turned towards Tony. "And you were."

"We were investigating at the time and came across the market by accident." Tony added.

The barman stared at them for a moment. "In my opinion, finding somewhere that is supposed to be secret, is not an accident."

This sudden thoughtful insight stopped Adam from continuing and starting him thinking.

"Have you seen anyone from outside of the Extensions recently?" Asked Tony.

"Every day. My business is the supply of potions and the ingredients for potions." He said proudly. "You need it, I can get it."

Adam looked around in an exaggerated way. "This is a bar."

"This is, yes, but upstairs is my shop and warehouse. Wanna look round?"

No Messi said, at the same time Tony said yes.

"Well if you need to," She replied her voice dropping and becoming considerate.

"We don't need to; if you have something else, you need to be doing." Tony replied.

"No, not at all."

Adam gave the barman a harried look, who gestured towards the door with his head. Adam followed him onto a rickety set of wooden stairs leading upwards. As they climbed, they could hear Messi and Tony trying very hard to be polite and accommodating to each other. He knew it wouldn't last.

Mog pushed another door open to a small shop with a neat counter which turned out to be just a corner of the room. The polished counter looked as if it were hundreds of years old, which it probably was. In the middle sat an old tarnished set of brass scales, polished to a deep sheen, next to that was an old till, just as polished.

A bored young dark-skinned girl, with twin scrunched up lumps of hair on either side of her head, was leaning on the counter, with her chin in her hand, eyes closed, asleep. Mog banged on the counter, making the young almost leave the floor. Her face coloured as she closed her mouth, stifling the expected expletive.

"Go downstairs and look after the bar, now." She had gone dark crimson and scurried out the room and down the stairs. "My daughter." He said the moment the door closed. "Good kid, but she gets bored."

"Why isn't she at school?" Asked Adam assuming she was that age.

"Her first day is next week."

"Hogwarts?" Adam asked.

"No, Beaxbatons." Adam looked at the man with a frown. "It's a Magical School, it's not in the extensions. I'm hoping they can turn her into a lady, because she is a bloody terror at the moment."

"Is she happy about that?"

A grin appeared on his face. "Not for a moment. She'll do all right though. She turned eleven two months ago and she can already mix potent potions, she can use a wand and she can fly a broom. She doesn't know I know that."

"That's a good point, I've not seen a broom since I got here, considering how high up we are."

"You won't, flying here is dangerous and you're not the biggest or the quickest thing in the air."

"Dragons?"

"Yes, lots. If you fly too high, the big ones can yet you. Believe me when I tell you they are fast in a dive. If you fly too low, the smaller ones in the trees come up and get you; they're bloody quick. If you fly below the tree canopy, the plants can get you, so can other creatures that live in the canopies. Lower down towards the ground, smaller dragons can get you."

Adam thought and was about to ask about the other creatures, but decided he didn't need to know, or at least he hoped he wouldn't. "You make this place sound very dangerous?"

"It's dangerous for a wizard or witch, but for a shadow, it's bloody lethal." Adam was surprised at the man's candidness. "Why is a shadow wandering around Float?"

"Don't you have shadows or muggles here?"

"Yes, but they are sensible enough to stay close to civilisation. Not one with any sense would wander outside for any length of time."

The door opened and Messi and Tony staggered in, grinning from ear to ear.

"You could have told us you were going?" Tony asked.

"You two were enjoying yourselves so much."

Adam continued his look around the room. Apart from the shop and counter, the rest of it was one huge space, the walls covered with shelving, filled with glass bottles of every size and shape possible. The rest of the space leading off to the back of the store also shelved from floor to ceiling. Any spare space had wooden boxes and crates stacked up, some on the verge of collapsing. The ceiling rafters festooned with hanging items and plants.

The room was so full of stock it blocked out most of the light from the single window next to the door leading to the outside. The light come from small glowing balls that hung at various intervals around the room.

Tony had stopped when he saw Adam looking around and did the same thing. "Wow!"

"Everything you can see in here can be brought from my store at the Moon Market."

"How the hell do you know where anything is?" Adam asked in disbelief, unable to take his eyes off some of the jars, which seem to have things moving in them.

"Magic."

Tony didn't wait and dived off into the darker areas, Messi reluctantly followed used to the place.

As soon as they moved behind a row of shelves, Mog whispered. "Keep them two together, I never seen her so quiet."

"She can talk can't she? They went to school together."

Mog pulled two stools out from behind the counter, brushed a layer of dust off, handed one to Adam and sat down.

"I still don't know why a Shadow is wondering around Float, but somehow I don't think it's good."

"We're looking for someone." Adam replied as he sat down, the chair creaked ominously, like everything did.

"That's why you wanted to know about non-extension people turning up."

"Well, the person we're after is probably hurt, so I wonder whether he's been here?"

"A name would be useful?"

"I'm sure it would."

"Are you a policeman in your world?"

Adam was surprised at this. "Why would you think that?"

"I travel quite a lot, all over and you have a bearing of a policeman."

"I was, now I work for the Ministry of Magic in London."

Mog sat back in his chair, a shocked look on his face. "It's very rare for a shadow to be working for a Ministry."

"He's a Minister." Messi said from the other side of the counter. They had not heard her come back.

"A Minister?" He asked incredulously looking at Messi and then back.

Adam nodded and smiled. "I seriously do not know the details, but I am a Minister, however the post, I am told, is mainly teaching and I don't take up the post until the New Year."

Mog stared at him for quite some time, trying to work out what Adam was and what he was doing. His face cleared and he sat forward, deciding on something in his head.

"We had a Hogwarts professor in here a few days ago. He did not look well and most of the ingredients he brought would tell me he was making a medicinal draft, a powerful one at that." Adam had leaned forward as he spoke. "Arcadius Darnell by any chance?"

A smile appeared on Mog's face. "I do not trust that man, nor any of his odd friends."

"What can you tell me about his friends?"

"Not a lot, they either stayed out of my way or had their heads covered."

"Any idea of where he went to after leaving here?"

"No, but I think he stayed at the Skyline. Talk to old Kudu. Messi knows him."

Tony leaned on the counter. "This place is amazing. I could spend all day in here." He grinned at Mog.

"Get Messi to bring you back any time. She knows the place having spent days in here."

"Only because I was looking after Yoyo." She replied.

"You have already met Yoyo, my daughter." Mog said giving Messi a frown. "Now you understand why she is like she is."

"What am I being blamed for now?" She asked sounding indignant.

"You teach my daughter lots of tricks."

"I teach her things she needs to know."

"Messi, can you take us to see Kudu?" Adam asked seeing that the conversation was about to get confrontational and could go on for some time, especially if Messi was involved.

"He's at the Skyline Inn and you already have rooms booked for the night."

"One more thing Mog?" He looked back at Adam. "You said you get people from outside all the time." He nodded again. "Talib stated few people come though the doorway from the Serengeti. Which one is right?"

"Mog frowned. "I don't get huge numbers, because most people come to the Moon market. There is more than one way into the Extensions from the outside world. I had three people from America in this morning; they would have come through the Atrium though"

Adam looked at Tony, who was now sitting on the counter next to Messi.

"Why didn't Talib tell us that Messi? How many ways in or out of the Extensions do you know?" Adam looked at her and realised this was the wrong question, or person, as he watched a number of emotions cross her face.

"Via the doorway into the park is the only way in or out." Her voice had softened. Adam knew she was lying, and he noticed that she wasn't happy about the lie, which meant there were other ways, none of which were official.

"Messi." Tony spoke making her look at him. "Hypothetically, how would you get in or out of the Extensions with no one noticing, hypothetically of course?" Adam was please that Tony had also seen what he had and had given her a way out.

"I've heard it mentioned that someone used a port key." She replied her voice still low. "Although I can't see how that's possible."

"We came into the Extensions via a port key last week, your grandfather met us." Tony replied.

Mog coughed, making them look around. He had a wand in his hand, which he waved. They all felt a dullness surround them. "Of the record Messi." He was pointing at her and reluctantly she nodded at him. "I have to get a lot of produce, potions and the like out of the Extensions to the market. The market stall is on the floor above this one." He pointed upwards. "I use many methods to leave and enter the Extensions all the time. I couldn't get all my gear out through that single door into the world. I'm not the only one and the Ministry knows all about it." He had not taken his eyes off Messi while talking. "And I don't use a port key." He waved his wand and broke the spell.

The conversation had continued for a while, although Messi kept quiet. She led them outside and took them on another walkabout. They climbed higher and higher until they almost at the highest point with Float spread out below them. She gestured towards a doorway to a hotel, the sign above the door stated that this was the 'Top van die wêreld.' This was the Skyline at the top of the world. She continued through the door open. A little dark man behind the counter raised his arms in the air when he saw her.

"What now Messi?" He said exasperation in his voice.

"Hello, Kudu. You have rooms booked for my friends here?" Kudu was another Asian man, small in stature; whip thin, his face open and smiling, even when talking to Messi, who had switched back to her perfect English accent.

"Do I?"

"Names are Croft and Garrett."

"Your name is not on this list is it?"

"Of course not, I work here." She replied.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better." He turned towards Tony About to talk.

"That's not very nice Kudu." She said reproachfully and Kudu put his head in his hand.

"No it's not, but you arrested two of my guests last week."

"They were shipping illegal contraband out of the Extensions, they broke the law. What am I supposed to do, allow them to get away with it?" Her voice had taken on an angry deep African tone as she leaned forward.

He looked back unblinking at her, the smile never faltering. "Have the curtesy to let them pay their bill first before arresting them next time."

She paused for a moment. "OK." She stood back. "I never thought of that, sorry Kudu." Adam had turned away, trying not to laugh, unsure of the reaction she would have if she saw him. Tony grinned at her, receiving a hard slap on his arm.

Kudu turned to Tony who was rubbing his arm. "Do you have bags?"

He shook his head as Kudu reached under the counter and produced two keys, which he handed over. Then he gestured for Messi to leave. Adam watched her eyes grow large and knew she was about to explode.

"Messi." She stopped and looked at him. "We're going to get freshened up, do you want to let Talib know where we are, so he doesn't worry and find out what we're doing next." She nodded without saying a word, existing the inn in the most dignified way, while giving looks that could kill at Kudu, whose smile never faltered.

They both looked back at Kudu.

"How much did you lose?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, they paid up front."

"What the hell was all that about?" Adam asked

"Fun, it's not often anyone gets one over Messi. She can be an annoyance at times, but she is usually right, which is even more annoying because she is so young." They both laughed while looking at the door in case she came back in.

"I have one or two questions for you?" Said Adam slipping the key into his pocket. Kudu looked up and waited. "You had someone in here in the last few days."

"I have many people in here every day. Float in the meeting place for anyone in the Extensions and there are only three hotels' which this one is the biggest and the best."

"A very large man, likes wearing fur coats even in this heat." Kudu nodded and waited. "He might have been ill and had several friends with him." Kudu stretched up to his full height, about to the middle of Adams chest.

"You sound like an Auror, but I know you are not." He looked at Tony and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"I was an Auror last week."

He nodded. "An enormous man," he emphasised the word man, "stayed for two nights. He arrived looking ill and left looking well."

"What were his friend's like?" Adam asked.

"They didn't stay here and before you ask I do not know where they stayed, but it was not on Float."

"Any names?"

"None."

"Have you any idea where they went after they left Float?"

"I have it on good authority they chartered a private boat, wishing to visit a village in the North."

"I assume that the boat was rented from someone here on Float?"

"No, the boat was rented in advance from Die boothuurplek, which is near to Die dorpie."

"Which means what?" Asked Tony.

"The Boatyard which is near the village."

Tony and Adam looked at each other. "Guess where we're going next?" Adam said to Tony.

"Messi will have transport ready for the morning." Added Kudu.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The Boatyard.

Messi had collected them after dawn and after a quick breakfast; she led them down more corridors and stairs to one of the many docks, to a large multi-storied boat, looking as if it came straight out of a Victorian steampunk scene. Each floor had a wooden railing around the covered decks. A man dressed as a steamboat captain, spoke to each of them as they boarded.

She led them to a forward deck, giving a panoramic view of the trees below them. They had just sat down when a white-coated man came out and placed drinks on the table for them.

Adam sat back and watched the world pass by, the boat surged forward for a moment, once going at the speed they wanted the surge stopped and jungle slid passed below them at a walking pace.

Messi and Tony had got into a conversation about wands, which was getting out of hand.

"Look, Tony, you have to understand that the Extensions are very dangerous for a Wizard or a Witch."

"Mog told me that." Adam put in.

"He's right. The extensions are the nearest place to the sort of world that Wizards are supposed to live in, a world that needs magic every day, just to survive."

"We need magic to survive." Complained Tony.

"No, we don't." She replied, trying hard not to get annoyed. "The world of the shadow is not the wizard's natural world. In reality, we could get along just fine not using magic, the shadows don't need it, so why would we." Adam could see the logic in what she was saying, Tony was taking this information in. "Thousands of years ago, and I mean thousands, the Earth was something like the Extensions in places, only it was conquered or tamed or evolution took it along a different path. Today magic is not needed."

"So what the point of magic?"

"None, that's why the Extensions were made, to live in the Extension, is to live like a real wizard or a witch. You need your magic to survive that's why you need to learn these spells and you need to be a lot quicker."

"I am quick." He replied indignantly.

"No, you're not. Remember when you got your new wand, old Guru told you to defend yourself." He nodded. "He caught you with two spells; you yelped both times before your shield went up." He nodded again. "That sting you felt is the same as a Boletus sting. Once you feel that sting out here and you're on your own, you are about to die."

"What?" Both Adam and Tony spoke in unison.

"Remember the walking mushroom at Hogwarts and that the professor who got stung walked three paces before collapsing." Again, he nodded.

"That was an Ambulans Boletus Gigantiicus." Messi continued. "The sting renders you paralysed, but wide-awake. The Ambulans walk slowly over you and leak digestive fluids over you. It is so painful; people die of shock long before the eating process begins. Apparently, that's a good thing."

"How can that be a good thing?" Tony asked now more than a little worried.

"You're paralysed, not unconscious, so you know and feel exactly what's happening."

"How the hell do you avoid something like that?" Asked Adam, equally worried as Tony.

"For us, it's easy; we put a zone of cold around us as a shield." She could see the blank expression on both men and sighed. "Boletus use heat to locate prey. They can be upwards of two metres tall and quite a deep red colour, but they are well camouflaged. They are also very slow, but they don't need to be quick. The sting range is around three to four meters, so when we are travelling on foot, we all walk in a line, keeping to the middle of any paths. If the first or second, usually the second is hit, they go down. It's up to the others to get him out of danger and administer the antidote." Both men's mouths were now open and she turned and pointed at her backpack. "Don't worry, if you get hit, we will have a good half an hour to get you clear."

"I can't imagine how long that half hour be if you were on your own, paralysed and knew that was coming towards you," Adam said to himself.

"Another thing, when you're paralysed, you can't scream either." She added.

"Thanks for that," Adam said with feeling.

"What was this coldness you mentioned?" Tony asked, feeling uneasy.

"That's for the night. They rely on heat signatures from prey. They can see a human at least a hundred meters away, depending on how thick the foliage is. They can take most of the night getting close, but if they do, it's goodnight. So, we put a ward up around the camp, called Frigidus Ventus and no you didn't learn it at Hogwarts." Tony's mouth had opened and closed. "This hides our heat signatures. Simple." she smiled at them both as if this was the most normal thing she did.

"That's all we have to worry about?" Adam asked, feeling slightly less anxious.

"There aren't many insects, the plants just eat them, and they stay underground mostly. They eat the vegetation and roots." She looked up for a moment, thinking. "The real problems are from above. Dragons, big ones high in the air, smaller one around the canopy height. There are plants you need to stay clear off, but I'll show you them as we see them."

"What about birds?" Adam asked.

"If you want birds, you need to go to Wood. Nothing that fly's without magic survives long in Jungle."

"What about big animals?"

"Not big, big makes you a target, although there are quite a few climbing and jumping types that survive well, monkeys, lemurs and the like. Again there are more animals in other Extensions, Jungle is dragon territory."

A call came from the deck above.

"We'll be on the ground in under an hour, so we need to get changed."

She stood up, placed the point of her wand at her head. The Bantu outfit of red sheet rippled and replaced with a light green camouflaged military-type shirt, a very small pair of shorts, which showed her long toned legs, not missed by Tony, and a pair of knee height boots, that looked military. Her tight curly hair had changed now longer, down her neck and straight. A neat wide-brimmed hat matching the shirt topped the outfit off. Adam smiled when he saw the hat, wondering if it should have corks hanging from it. She smiled at them before pulling her shirt out and tying the end together, showing off a very thin waist, again not missed by Tony.

Adam whispered in his ear. "Your tongues hanging out." He jumped and looked away as he used his wand to produce a similar outfit to Messi, but much less revealing.

He leaned towards Adam. "She didn't look like that in school."

The boat dropped until it came level with the rickety raised dock and walkway, which was over three stories high, but a long way below the tree canopy. Several people ambled off down the wooden stairs before joining groups of waiting relatives or friends. The three of them followed suit although at a slower pace.

The village was surprisingly modern, with neat wooden box houses, each with verandas, set out in avenues radiating out from a central square. Each house separated by small gardens, with a range of cultivated strange plants.

A group of children, each of different races, playing together in a little square, under the shade of some huge trees. Several small animals were sitting in the tree, just above the children's heads, chattering loudly at them and ignored by the children. Several adults, also of many races were in small groups, greeting people who had left the boat before them. The village, although small, looked idyllic; nothing of the horrors portrayed by Messi seemed applicable.

She led them along the main avenue into the cover of more large trees until they came to a single house set at the end, barring the way into the dense undergrowth beyond.

"This is Fabian's home, he runs the boatyards so he should be able to tell us what Darnell was up to." She pointed at a small bench, cut from a single tree trunk, sat under a small wicker canopy, which they sat down on as Messi disappeared inside, reappearing a moment later, shouting at the jungle.

"Hondjie." Tony, already getting tired, due to the stifling humidity, which had become worse the further they ventured into the jungle.

They both sat up and looked around as the undergrowth near them rustled as something burst through it. A bundle of grey scaly skin came bounding out of the low foliage, heading straight for Messi. It was the size of a large dog, snorting away. It had a barrel-shaped body on small stumpy legs that did nothing to slow it down. The telling point was the long sinewy tail that whipped along behind it.

"That's a fucking Dragon," Adam said leaping up onto the seat as the dragon sped past towards Messi.

For a moment, it was hard to understand what was happening, as she was leaning forwards with her arms held wide as the mottled grey-green lump smashed into her, both going down in a huge messy heap.

"I think it might be friendly," Tony said as they heard her familiar giggle. They could also hear the strange shuffling grunt coming from the creature, its tail still waving around excitedly. Adam looked at Tony, realising that he was also standing on the bench beside him.

"Well aren't we the brave boys?" Adam said smiling to himself as the two of them stepped down.

The little dragon, almost in a frenzy of excitement as Messi rubbed at his scaly back. As they walked over, curiosity got the better of it as it ran headlong at them, crashing into Tony's legs, as Adam sidestepped. Tony landed in an untidy heap on the ground, which gave the little dragon the chance to jump on him and lick his face.

After a great deal of fussing, the little dragon settled down on Adam, who had sat on the floor rather than the bench, giving the dragon the body contact it seemed to crave. He looked down at it, like a scaly heavy dog that seemed to radiate heat. The little creature opened his mouth and displayed a set of teeth that would make a big cat think about changing it lifestyles. It lifted his head back onto his lap, allowing him to rub its scaly throat. As he rubbed the little creature grumbled happily to itself.

"We'll have to walk down to the boatyards as Fabian isn't here." Said Messi gesturing at them to follow.

"Is it far?" Tony asked, hoping he would not have to walk too far.

"Ten minutes at the most, we follow the river bank. Come on Hondjie, take us to Fabian." The little dragon, a bundle of energy leapt off Adam and headed off into the trees. "We'd better get a move on; he won't stop until he gets to Fabian." She leapt up and ran into the wall of greenery behind the dragon. The two of them followed, bursting through the foliage, and then stopped a moment later, as the bushes were only a meter thick. In front of them was the boatyard. Adam stared and smiled at the scene. He thought he had seen many boats at Float, but this did little to prepare him for the myriad of boats floating at different heights. No two boats were the same size, design, or colour. Most of them had old ropes hanging from them, tied off on rocks scattered about. To Adam the ropes looked like vines hanging down, giving the view an otherworldly quality, which in reality, was exactly what it was.

As they walked under the wooden hulls, filtering the bright sunlight, they could see they were in various stages of repair, some almost complete, others with parts of hulls missing. Then they came to a long row of strange boats, all the same design, large tripled hulled, sleek and strange looking from below. Adam could see something on top, probably a cover of some sort, but from the angle, it was impossible to work out. Under the strange boats, stood Messi, Hondjie and a man. He was deeply tanned from a lifetime in the sun; his hair in a long ponytail and mostly grey, matching his beard, showing his great age. They turned as Adam and Tony stopped next to them.

"Why are these the same?" He asked Messi.

"These are Voog caravan boats, used for travel into the deeps. She introduced them to Fabian, each shaking hands with the man, who although old, wore a waistcoat, that showed massively muscled shoulders. He looked up at them, with an appraising eye.

"A shadow, here in Jungle." He looked at Messi, his eyes showing how surprised he was.

"What's wrong with a shadow being down here?" Adam asked.

"During my life, I have seen many shadows come down here, but I've never seen one leave, alive." His voice was deep but husky.

"That's not true Fabian, he's playing with your head Adam, and he always does this." He looked at Messi, his face blank, his eyes showing his amusement.

"He needs a guard; I hope it's not you." He said To Messi.

"He has me and Tony." He looked at Tony, then back at Messi before turning his gaze on Adam.

"Ask for more guards."

"That's not funny Fabian." Adam could tell he was trying to wind Messi up, something everyone here tried to do, with relish.

"Take Hondjie back to the house and get a drink on. I think this shadow wishes to talk to me." She stared back, ignoring him. She came to a decision and stormed off; Tony shrugged at Adam and followed.

"I may have pushed my luck a touch too far." He watched them walk away.

"You aren't the first." Said Adam, seeing the man smile.

"So, what does a shadow want in a dangerous place like this?" He asked as they walked back, taking the footpath rather than through the bushes.

"I've been informed you rented a boat out to someone from Float a few days ago?"

He gestured around the huge clearing. "I rent out lots of boats, but, I had a message from Talib saying you were coming to see me."

"Nothing seems to get past that man. You know who was looking for then?"

"No, but the description fits a man who often hires boats from me, usually in early summer, has done for many years."

"Different this year perhaps?"

"No, he was here in early summer, as usual, spent a week out collecting."

"Doesn't he have to take a Voog with him when collecting?"

"Yes, but one of his friends is a Voog, so..." He left the sentence hanging.

"Arcadius Darnell," Adam said receiving a nod from Fabian.

"Strange man, I use the term, man, loosely."

"Could you explain that?"

"No, there's something odd about him, can't tell what it is. Apparently, he's a teacher of some sort."

"Professor at Hogwarts."

"Heard of it, it's outside somewhere isn't it?"

"Yes. I take it you don't go outside often."

"Never been out of the Extensions. Never been out of Jungle unless I have to pick up a damaged boat. No point going anywhere else."

"There are no schools in the Extensions?"

"Correct. I have never been to school."

"I thought every Wizard had to be trained, although from what I can see, it's made little difference." He looked around the clearing.

"I can do anything I need with a wand; people from all over the Extensions get their boats repaired by me. There are other boat builders and repairers, but…" He smiled as he raised his hands. "They went north around four days ago. I suspect they are up near the mountains. I'm fairly certain he has a home up their somewhere."

"Any idea of the Voog's name?"

"No. He always turns up with a group of, followers, for the want of a better word. He does all the talking; they stay as far away as possible. I doubt if I could identify any of them."

"What sort of boat do they have?"

"A small skiff, enough room for eight to ten people to sit, no shelter and little comfort. We use them for moving people over short distances. Little room for baggage, the reason I'm sure he has somewhere to live up there." He looked away thinking for a moment. "There is a small outpost in the North. Float does a lot of business with them. Might be a good place to start."

"They could have travelled north for a while and then changed direction. They could be anywhere."

He received a strange look from Fabian who had taken his wand out. He held it on the flat of his palm and whispered. The wand turned and stopped. He pointed at the direction the wand pointed.

"The boat is to the north."

"Can you do that with all your boats?"

"With my boats, yes, can't do it with Voog boats, they're protected."

Adam had a puzzled expression on his face. "Surely the Voog boats would be the first to have some sort of tracker on them, considering what they do?"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? Voog charge for their services, if you take a caravan out, you have to have one with you. Can't possibly have an old boat builder being able to do your job. Let's call it protectionism."

"So everything isn't all sweetness and light here in the Extensions then." Said Adam.

"Has anyone actually told you everything is as it should be in the Extensions?"

"I seem to be getting a lot of conflicting information this place."

"A little hint, believe half of Talib's comments and most of Messi's."

"Why only most of Messi's, she seems to be the most honest person I've met?"

"She is honest, that is for certain, but she will follow the official line if told to, but her grandfather, now that's another matter altogether."

They had arrived back at the house; Hondjie was lying on his back having both make a fuss of him.

"Seems we're heading North to a small village." He smiled at Messi.

"Murawe?" She asked, looking at Fabian.

"The boat they hired is not too far from there. You can take your usual skiff." He said expecting her next question. "I'll charge the Ministry shall I?" He finished, she nodded and smiled back before turning, and walking off, gesturing for Tony to follow, which he did without question. Adam was about to follow.

"Don't worry, they'll come back for you in a few minutes unless they find something else to do, which in Messi's case, is likely."

"I meant to ask if she knows who this Voog is."

"I wouldn't bother. She doesn't get on with many Voog."

"I can't see her having a problem with anyone, she seems uncommonly good-natured."

"She is, usually. She has a fiery temper, but I've never known her this quiet. It's unnerving."

"Tony could be the cause that. I still can't see her getting nasty though."

"She is everyone's friend until you cross her. Not so nice then, in fact, she can be downright vicious, but she is well liked by most non-Voog."

"Why would that be?"

"She is fair, and that goes a long way in the Extensions, especially where Voog are concerned."

Both of them spun around as they heard a shriek coming from the trees. A small boat came hurtling towards them. Messi was sitting in the back with a manic grin on her face, while Tony was crouching down at the front, gripping the edge and looking terrified. The little boat, nothing more than an old unfinished hull and a pair of boards to sit on, slowed to a halt in front of Adam.

"Ready?" She called down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The Village.

Messi waited for Adam to get comfortable as he said goodbye to Fabian. She tilted the skiff back so its nose pointed at the treetops. The little boat was fast as it zoomed up and over the tree canopy into the bright blue cloudless sky. Once above the thick canopy, she levelled the boat out and turned it to one side, then made it go even faster.

The canopy, merely feet below, was rushing past in an exhilarating way. Several times something moved in the trees, but they could not see what it was because of the speed they were travelling.

Tony sat next to Adam, hanging on to anything he could grab as he did so. "She's bleeding mad." He shouted over the wind. They both looked back seeing her grin.

They both stopped talking as the tree canopy near to them bulged upwards as they passed. Adam pointed at it while looking at her.

"It's one of the locals looking for a quick meal." She shouted. "That's the reason for the speed." She continued as if they should already know this. The two of them looked at each other wondering what other delights awaited them.

Adam, after a while, had calmed down, but he felt his heart miss a beat as Tony grabbed his arm as the boat tipped downwards towards the river; they looked back seeing Messi leaning over the side, oblivious to the danger. The boat levelled out over the water while their speed died off to a walking pace. Now surrounded by huge trees trunks, hundreds of feet tall, sunlight dappling through the foliage high above them.

They followed the river around the next bend, and a decent sized village appeared. Most of the one and two-story buildings were sitting next to the river, with little verandas or jetties over the water.

She tilted the boat to the left and dropped it down to a small clear area near to the river's edge. The houses, built of wood and with the trees in mind, as they were suspended or wrapped around the huge trunks. It puzzled Adam why everything looked so idyllic; he assumed that the cause must be magic.

They landed and stepped off and wondered to the river's edge, all of them taking in the scene and smells of the jungle. Adam wondered why it was so quiet, expecting to hear animals or birds.

"Where are the people?"

"They'll be out and about, collecting food, visiting friends."

"Work?" He asked

She shrugged and smiled back at him. "Maybe."

"So what happens now?" He asked wondering where they were as he expected a much longer journey.

We have to walk from here; it's only an hour to the village. She said standing at the riverbank. "The nearest Boletes are days away. We will pass some trees and plants that could cause us some problems, but don't worry, you have me." She turned and walked towards a pathway that followed the river, leading out of the village.

"Hold on," Adam called. "What about gear and food?" He asked.

She pointed over her shoulder at the tiny backpack. "Everything we need is in this." She turned and continued along the path. The other two caught her up as they entered the deeper tree canopy, leaving the village and river behind. The light dropped and the humidity rose making them sweat as their eyes adapted to the darker conditions.

Adam got into his usual stride, which he enjoyed walking in the Welsh hills, the only differences were the heat, humidity, and strange plants, but enjoyable all the same, as long as he forgot about the creatures Messi had mentioned during her many talks. He realised now that most of what she had told them was for show and not the horror stories she seemed to enjoy telling them. She had kept up a constant stream of information, pointing out certain trees and bushes, naming them and their usefulness, most of which had gone straight over Adam's head and he suspected over Tony's as well.

They entered a small clearing an hour later, finding a small village, surrounded by the huge tall trees, with bare trunks, the tops a mass of foliage. The village comprised several large houses, made from wood, old and colonial but well looked after. Two-stories high with curved sloping roofs and large verandas. The clearing had the remains of some huge tree stumps dotted about, which probably provided the logs that held the buildings up. The nearest stump provided a welcome seat for Tony who was suffering in the heat and neither Adam nor Messi had paid him the slightest attention during the walk.

"Good afternoon Messi and friends. What brings you all the way out here?" Adam and Tony spun around, looking for the source of the Africans accented voice and failing. A body dropped from a branch above, landing between them. Adam stood opened mouth at the height he had just dropped and the fact he was around eight years old. He grinned at Messi who was shaking her head, trying not to smile, He wore nothing, but a tiny scrap of green material formed into shorts, hanging from his waist was a long sharp machete. Behind one ear was a short stick, which they assumed was a wand of some type.

Messi walked over and ran her hand over the bald head.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked, giggling at the same time.

"Not funny Messi. Papa made me cut it off. I feel naked." He spoke with real passion in his voice as he ducked under her arm. Adam looked at the exhausted Tony, slumped on the tree stump, looking very sorry for himself.

"It was a little big." She said trying not to giggle.

"He said things were living in it."

"This is Beka, she is my cousin or something." She shrugged. "Have you seen anyone lately?" She asked. This surprised both of them, thinking this was a boy.

"I think a caravan went past a couple of days ago, they were heading north. Blyds checked them out."

"Where is Blyds?" She asked looking around the clearing.

"He's out collecting again."

"You didn't go with him?"

"No, he wouldn't let me, said it would be too dangerous, too dangerous for me, hah!" She stormed off hurt having to stay at home. Messi followed her towards a large house and they assumed meant it was time for a rest.

Adam was dozing while Tony was lying flat out when Messi sat down beside him.

"I didn't hear you come back." He replied sitting up.

"What's your new girlfriend like?" She asked.

"I don't have one." He looked confused.

"Didn't you have a night out with a young blond girl?"

He smiled. "Yes, did Adam mention it?"

"He did."

"We had a meal and talked a lot, her about the magical world me about the police." It was Messi's turn to look confused. "She is a squib. Have you heard of Stormy Fairweather?"

"Name rings a bell. The Prophet reporter?" She added after a moment.

"That's her. Well, the girl I went out with is her daughter."

"And she's a squib?"

"Yes, well maybe, apparently she can do something, but nobodies sure what." He finished then realising Messi was still waiting.

"We were both interested in different things, her my world, me her world, she's a police officer."

"And?"

"Well I'm joining the police force next year, so obviously I'm interested in what she does."

"So you will be working with her."

"No, she's a uniformed officer and I'll be plain-clothed, and she lives in Brighton, while I'll be in London."

"Oh, a plain clothed detective." She leaned forward. "Are you going to see her again?"

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"Nosy bugger. She grinned at him. "I find all the women I meet are very difficult to talk to."

"Rubbish."

"Seriously. Edlyn, I shake when I'm near her. I can only talk to Holly about work." He paused for a moment, trying to put his feelings into words. "I have nothing in common with any woman." He looked miserable.

"Tony." She whispered, making him look up. "What are these?" She asked pointing at her small chest. His mouth dropped open, trying to look everywhere but where she was pointing.

"Yes, I know what they are." He stammered out.

"I know you look when you think I'm not looking."

"Stop it." He could feel the heat rising to his face.

"You talk to me about anything."

"I know, but I've known you for years, we were good friends."

She stood up and looked down at him, she stood, legs braced, hands on hips.

"We don't always have to be friends" She switched to the Afrikaans accent. "And I like it that you look at me." She turned away and walked off back towards the house.

"You didn't look like that when we were at school." He said to himself under his breath. She stopped and looked back, a big smile on her face. Adam opened one eye and gave him an unseen look, having heard the whole conversation.

They set off again, Adam still unsure why they stopped in the first place because apart from the little boy, or girl, they saw no one else.

As they moved back into the tree line, along a well-used path, Adam caught up with her.

"Why did we call here? What were you expecting to find?" He asked.

"Blyds lives here; he knows what's going on for many miles around. I hoped he might know something, at least we are fairly certain that Arcadius and his gang past close to here." They walked on for a few paces. "Something else is bothering you?" She asked.

"We've passed two villages now; only an hour apart and we've seen few people. How many little villages are there?"

"Hundreds. You walk for an hour or two in any direction and you will find a village or a homestead. It's the same in Wood, villages everywhere. Although the further you get from Float, the less you will find."

"But what about the people?"

"Working mostly. This far from Float is usually collectors or potioneers and a multitude of other crafts. Close to Float you'll find Ministry workers."

"I expected the villages to be much larger, safety in numbers."

"We're still close to Float, a full day's travel by fast skiff further into Jungle and things are different. The pathways are little used or non-existent, mostly. There are one or two major paths leading towards the mountains and a couple of villages, but they really nothing but well-used tracks."

"The place seems idyllic."

"Mostly it is, but there are dangers."

"The way you spoke, I was expecting danger at every tree."

"Here, no, if we have to go much further in, you will not be with us, it really is very dangerous. I'm not sure Tony should go much further in."

"I heard that." He called from a few paces behind. "Just how dangerous can this place be?"

"I thought we were going to the mountains?" Adam asked, stopping the argument that was about to start.

"Towards the mountains or towards Float are just directions of travel. Even with a fast skiff, it would take three full days of constant travel to reach the foothills, another day to reach the mountain slopes. The slopes are where many of the bigger dragons nest. Not somewhere we go to unless in a caravan."

"You go there a lot?"

"I take a caravan out most months, up to two weeks at a time, depending on what is being looked for and how long it takes to find."

"Then why didn't you fly the rest of the way instead of walking?"

"Nowhere to land. The further towards the mountains you go, the more difficult the terrain. Not all villages have somewhere where you can land, with space around, so you see if something is waiting. You need a clearing to see the sounding area, just in case something see's you and decides your food."

"I thought you had magic on the boats to protect them?"

"We do, but once on the ground and walking around, you would have little notice if a dragon came through the trees at you. Dragons in trees are well suited for hunting in that environment. Magic or not, they will come for you and a dragon on the hunt is hard to stop, even for someone with experience."

"I find it hard to see how a dragon can move at speed through trees, considering how big they are."

"The big ones live and feed in the foothills, open grassland, and rocky areas. The dragons in the trees are probably two or three times bigger than you, several hundred kilos. They travel through the trees, leaping from trunk to trunk, fast, agile, and dangerous."

"I assumed they were all great big things."

"Hondji is quite small, but there are many much smaller."

"He seems more like a large dog than a dragon."

"He was found abandoned and he's never been amongst his own kind, that's if we knew what his kind was." She stopped and thought. "Dragons come in every size you can think of, they replace most other species you'd find in a jungle in your world."

She stopped and looked back at Tony, who was lagging way behind. "Come on lazy, we'll be there soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In Jungle.

They had been walking for around an hour; the jungle was slowly closing in around them the pathway was now little more than a track. Adam stopped several times pointing out broken branches and other telltale markings that someone had recently walked this way.

Tony still lagging behind saw something ahead, his wand flashed before Messi and Adam had even moved. A loud thump came from behind the tree as a man fell from a low branch. Messi moved to one side, keeping low, Adam did likewise going the other way, scanning the trees as much as the ground. Tony walked towards the man who was getting up, his wand still in his hand. The wand flicked up into the air and then down, caught by Tony.

"Give me my wand back." The man said, menace in the voice as he straightened up. He was short and large with thick arms and a large chest, his face a mass of untidy brown hair.

"No. Who are you and why are you hiding in trees?"

"None of your business." The man walked towards him, which he ignored. The man raised his hands and Tony's wand moved, the man grunted and fell his length on the floor, the air forcibly pushed from his lungs.

"You'll pay for that Garrett." He said after getting a lungful of air.

"So you do know who I am. Why were you waiting for us?"

"None of your business." The man's face was now red.

Tony leaned down and did an Adam, tapping the man on his forehead with the tip of the new bone wand. The man flinched, his eyes closing.

"Who are you and why were you waiting for us, last chance?" He said as he knelt beside him, his wand an inch from his eyes. Adam moved to one side gesturing for Messi to join him. The man produced an almost inhuman scream, which echoed off the trees. Adam grabbed Messi's hand as she was about to run over.

"Tony's knows what he's doing."

"He's torturing him." She retorted.

"Arcadius and his friends will kill us if they get the chance."

"Wizards don't kill each other."

"I thought you were a bloody Auror of some sort?" He snapped at her.

"I am a Voog and wizards do not kill each other." She said turning on Adam.

"Yes they bloody well do." Adam spat back.

They both stopped and looked as the man rose into the air, Tony's wand pointed at him.

"Pain doesn't bother you too much; let's see what else I can do." He used the bone wand and a vine whipped down from the tree wrapped itself around the man, trapping his arms into his body, his head pointing at the floor level with Tony's face. He dropped the wand down and allowed the vine to take his weight.

Tony looked around at them both. "I do like using two wands, takes a little getting used to, but." He pointed the two wands at the undergrowth on either side of the small clearing. Both spot burst into flames, the side he and used the bone wand on was considerably larger than the other. He grinned at Messi and Adam.

"Messi, how quickly will our mushroom friends take to turn up when they see the heat?"

"Several hours, unless there's any nearby."

"Fine, we'll pick him up on the way back, if he's still here."

"You can't leave me here." He bellowed, his voice sounding as if he had a heavy cold and his face red from being upside down, the blood running to his head.

Tony walked up to the man and stuck his face up close to the others. "Where's Arcadius?"

"In the jungle." The man replied nasally.

"Not good enough."

"About five kilometres further along the track."

"Does he know we're coming?"

The man stayed silent staring at Tony, anger in his grey eyes.

"Tony." Adam called. "There's something coming towards us through the trees." Tony moved back and scanned the dense vegetation; the upside down man was trying to do the same which did nothing but make him spin. He was now breathing heavily through his mouth as his nasal passages became fully blocked.

He looked back into the man's red face. "Yes, I sent him a warning as soon as I saw you."

"So he knows we're coming." He said to himself

"He knew you'd follow him here."

Tony step back and walked towards Adam.

"He says Arcadius knew we would follow him here, does that mean anything to you?" He looked at Adam.

"I would say he has set a trap." He replied Tony nodded.

"Good, let's go find it." He continued his walk towards them both gesturing them to walk ahead.

"You can't leave me here." Bellowed the suffering man.

"Why not?" Yelled Tony as he entered the trees.

"There's a Boletus coming." They could hear the fear on his voice now.

Tony stopped and looked back. "What mushrooms, I said nothing about mushrooms coming. Messi, can big mushrooms climb trees."

"Not to my knowledge." She replied, joining in.

"Fine, well see you soon." He called back before walking off again. Messi ran to catch up, as the man's complaints grew more frantic.

"You can't leave him like that."

"I can and I am.

"Why, what's he done to you to deserve that?"

"Can you interrogate a wand?" He asked gently, she shook her head; he brought his own wand to bare and pointed it at the man's, several pictures flashed out. "Did you recognise any of those spells?" Again, she shook her head. "He has used dark magic several times; you know the spells I mean from school, the unforgivable spells."

"I do, but here in the extensions, dark magic is not banned."

"The unforgivable curses."

"There is no law saying you cannot use those spells, it's just suggested that they are never used."

"Bollocks." He shouted looking at the ground. He stormed back into the clearing.

"Seems I can use dark magic here in the Extensions." He said to the man who was breathing tough his mouth in discomfort.

"Avada Kedavra is banned for the obvious reasons." Messi added.

"Why are the best ones banned?" He asked of the man, his grunt said it all, his eyes bulging now. He snapped the wand up "Legilimens."

Tony closed his eyes as a barrage of images flashed into his mind. Then they stopped before he had everything he wanted.

He walked back to Adam and Messi. "I hate doing that. Arcadius is in a small clearing about five kilometres from here waiting for us. He had three of four men with him; the rest of his group is somewhere else. This guy blocked me going any further." Without waiting for them to reply, he walked back to the man and released him, the man landing on his shoulders with a thump, making him grunt. The man, finding himself free climbed to his feet, his eyes showing the anger he felt while he stared at Tony.

"Imperios." The look in the man's face changed, looking bemused. He straightened up, staring into space. "Walk back to the village and hand yourself into whoever is in charge." Added Tony. The man marched away without a backward glance.

"Where's he gone?" Adam asked.

"I've sent him back to the village."

"Will that imperiouse thingy wear off?" He asked making Messi grin at his comment.

"Yes, in time, I need him out the way for now. I know his name so he won't get far, plus you now have his wand." He held the wand out to him.

"I'm making a collection of these. I just thought." Adam said turning to Messi. "I meant to ask you this a while ago. Arcadius has a Voog with him, any idea who it could be?"

"I can think of two at the moment, but I don't know many Voog, not the older ones anyway."

"Any idea where this clearing could be?"

"Not sure, but if we follow this path, were bound to find him."

They continued their walk through the jungle for over an hour. Adam was leading, keeping the pace slow, with Tony in the middle and Messi to the rear. Tony had already worked out that if they were attacked, he would be the first in the line of fire, something he was very unhappy about.

Adam brought them to a halt; neither of the others could work out why. He showed them the damage to the leaves and the footprints heading off in different directions from a common point, without talking. He pointed at his eyes with two fingers, and then pointed around them, gesturing for Tony to go ahead, while he and Messi went in opposite directions.

Tony watched then both disappear into the undergrowth. He looked the other way and found himself alone, wands in each hand. He held his wooden wand in his right hand behind his back. He was casting spells almost constantly providing barriers he hoped would stop Arcadius or at least slow him down. The problem in his mind was he wasn't sure his wand would work in right hand. He had decided that two might be handy although he was also not sure he could use both, but he hoped his adversary wouldn't know this.

He looked into the clearing and studied the layout; Arcadius was alone, sitting on a fallen trunk, his wand in his hand, scanning the surrounding area, waiting. He stepped into the clearing and Arcadius leaped up in surprise, expecting more notice. He wore a hat, shorts, and shirt, just like the typical white hunter seen only in books, the style of dress appealing to his ego.

"The pup is back, with a new hairstyle." Tony elected to say nothing, which he knew would annoy him. "I own you for the last time, be certain I will not be caught again." Tony shrugged, dismissing his comment..

Arcadius moved to one side way from the tree line, Tony merely rotated on the spot keeping him in front of him, Tony brought both wands to bear and then crossed in front of him, not taking his eyes of the man. He saw in his eyes a little uncertainty at the two wands, this is what Tony wanted, to put doubt in his mind.

"No talking this time." Arcadius bellowed. "Means you have no back up, just you and me then." He kept walking, forcing Tony to rotate around on the spot. Tony wished he could look behind him, as he felt sure Arcadius was trying to hide something. Tony changed tack and moved in the same direction as Arcadius. He stopped and Tony knew he was not alone and someone was behind him.

He heard movement behind him and he dropped to one knee as a spark of green light flew over his head. Arcadius threw himself to one side and the spell nearly hit him. Whoever was behind Tony, yelped, a loud thud followed by a lot of frantic movements. Tony hoped Messi or Adam had dealt with that problem, while he kept his eyes focused on Arcadius who was looking around in quick darts, knowing now that Tony wasn't alone. He smiled, again knowing this would increase the doubt in Arcadius.

Adam moved through the trees, conscious that many these plants could injure him if he wasn't carful. He had lost Messi a moment after she darted into the trees; her ability to blend into the background proving most effective, he wondered whether she was could make herself invisible. He avoided the bigger tree roots, as they seemed to move as he drew close. As he reached, what he thought was the opposite site of the large clearing; he turned and headed back towards the centre. He stopped as he came across a crouching figure a few feet in front of him. This man looked familiar from the back, from the glade that Tony and Arcadius fought in a few days ago.

He dropped ready to creep up on the man, but before he had the chance, the man moved forward, his attention focused on the clearing. Adam looked forward seeing Tony's back, being turned around by Arcadius. Tony dropped just as the man moved and stood up, his wand out in front of him. A green spark came from his wand, Adam not waiting for it to see him, moved forward, the man heard the movement behind and turned, seeing Adam. He moved as Adam's hand slashed upwards into the man's throat, the man manged a muffled yelp before collapsing to the floor, his hands grasped at his throat, panic in his eyes while his legs spasmed. Adam reached down and took the wand he had just dropped, moving off to one side, leaving the struggling, suffocating man to die.

Messi had watched Adam move around the clearing, darting back in, creeping up on the man she was about to attack, thinking for the quietest spell she could think of, just as Adam moved in, she watched the man fire a spell at Tony's back, watched him drop as if he knew someone was behind him. The spell missed Tony and almost hit Arcadius. Then she saw Adam move forwards silently, then she watched the man go down scrabbling at his throat, she watched Adam walk away while still watching the struggling man's frantic movements, his legs thrashing around and then stop. She clutched at the nearest tree, completely shocked at how quickly and callous Adam had been. The wonder through the Jungle had become something else, something deadly, and something she was not ready for.

Tony stood up, the wands still in front and crossed as the same time Arcadius righted himself, his own wand refocused on Tony. Tony swore at himself for not taking the chance to nail him at that moment.

"Again you had your chance." Arcadius gloated. "You get your chance and you take it, you don't have the instinct to be a proper Auror."

"I'm not an Auror." Tony smiled manically at him; at least he hoped that's what a maniacal smile looked like.

"They chucked you out did they, can't say I'm surprised."

"I quit, too many rules holding me back."

"What rules?" He asked, Tony could hear the uncertainty in his voice now, the time spent listening, and watching Adam was paying off.

"Can't do this magic, that magic is banned in the ministry."

"There is no banned magic here in the Extensions."

"There's me thinking you were an ex professor, your lack of knowledge is a little disconcerting old man."

This comment hit the mark and Arcadius flicked his wand, the spell, powerful and deadly, reflected off Tony's shield, so harmlessly that he didn't even feel it. Tony shrugged his eyes boring into Arcadius.

"I assume the potions you brought made you well again?"

"What would you know; you were bloody hopeless at potions." He spat back.

"Professor Anatoly made sure I was a lot better, he wouldn't let me not be."

"Anatoly, overrated loudmouth, couldn't teach knitting."

"Funny, he speaks highly of you as well."

Arcadius, stung again sent another series of spells at Tony. He could feel the shields he had in place, fall one after the other. He thought of others, bolstering his defence, hoping Arcadius would run out of spells before he ran out of shields. The barrage stopped, giving Tony a welcome break, he was puzzled as to why Arcadius could be goaded into action so easily. Arcadius seemed to have aged and stooped. Tony realised he was calling on similar magic to Tony and skills similar to his own, the problem he had was that Arcadius understood them, while he did not.

Adam moved around the clearing, assuming that there must be at least one more assailant with Arcadius. He found an old battered tent with the remains of a small fire and three plates lying on the ground. At least Adam now knew there was only one more to worry about. Movement made him look to the side of the clearing, at first, he thought it was Messi, but no, it was the third man. He was down low creeping forward, trying to get around the back of the clearing and behind Tony. Adam was puzzled as the man was looking into the forest and not at the clearing, then he realised the man had seen Messi and was creeping up on her. Adam not wasting any time moved forwards as quickly as the terrain would allow, without alerting the man to his presence. He moved to within feet of the man when his wand slashed twice through air, he heard a single scream and then silence. Adam moved in, anger course through him as he arrived at the man. He didn't give him a chance to turn, his left hand took the wand from behind, flicking it over his shoulder, while his right arm went around the man's neck, the other hand now came up and gripped his arm, a quick twist and a pull and he felt a snap and the man's body went limp in his hand. He let the dead man collapse into a heap at his feet. He grabbed the wand, adding to his collection before heading in the scream's direction and, where he hoped; Messi would be waiting, unharmed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wounded.

Messi was lying on her back as Adam arrived. He checked her pulse, finding one, which made him feel better. She was unconscious and had a large vicious wound across her stomach that looked like a knife wound. He picked her up, finding she weighed next to nothing, carrying her back to the edge of the clearing, just inside the trees, in case there any more people around, at the same time listening to Tony and Arcadius talking, along with some large explosions from time to time. As he carried her, he could feel liquid on his hands. He dropped her down as his brain functioned again. He turned her over and pulled the little pack off her back, finding a second deep wound across her back. The little backpack had taken a little of the impact. Sitting down, he slipped his hand inside, finding that his whole arm could enter the pack. He waved it around finding he could reach or feel nothing, not the bottom, the sides, nothing.

He knew Tony had a spell that could bring him what he wanted, but Adam could do nothing for Messi. He looked at her and found she had one eye open, looking at him.

"Can you hear me, Messi?" He whispered leaning over her, her head moved, her eyes were large, and he could see fear and pain in them. "How do I get things out of your pack? I need something to close a wound?"

"Wand," She said, her voice weak.

He reached into his pocket and pulled both out holding them to her. She took one and held it while Adam held the pack open.

"Accio Dittany." she whispered. Adam felt movement in the bag and a small bottle popped up, which he caught. After a quick fumble with the cap he dripped a spot onto the gaping wound on her stomach, his mind screamed that this was not enough.

He waiting and watched part of the wound close up and the bleeding slow. He dropped another couple of spots on the other end of the cut and watched as the bleeding slow to a trickle. Another couple of spots in the middle and the wound closed. The scar was angry, raw looking and would be sore. The problem in his head was would the Dittany clear the internal injuries if she had any as he was certain the wound was much deeper than it looked. Messi had closed her eyes and seemed to be unconscious.

Tony walked towards Arcadius, his wand still crossed in front of him, Arcadius's face showing fear; at least Tony hoped that's what he could see. The barrage of spells coming from Arcadius had stopped, but then Tony stopped as he felt himself hit an invisible wall, a feeling of electricity thrummed through him, so he stepped back until the feeling reduced until he was around four meters from him.

"Good shield." He said in a conversational tone, adopting Adams trick of putting the opponent at ease.

"I'll be honest Garrett, you're a hell of a lot better than I expected and I'll admit to being overconfident and you bested me, something I am not used to, but not this time. I might not best you, but you can't best me, so we're at a stalemate."

"Where did you get stalemate from, I'm just warming up and as you said, I lack experience?"

"You always were a cocky little shit."

"I had a good teacher." Arcadius did not react just smiling back.

"Do your worst."

"No." He flicked the wooden wand at Arcadius's shield and felt it crumble, the flickering feeling of electricity stopped, far too easy he thought, Arcadius was up to something, Tony knew it was not in his nature to give up, at least not without a good fight. Mentally he thought about his shield, bolstering it with the new bone wand, which seemed to give him everything he wanted, a little too eagerly. He brought up the wooden wand and felt it slip from his fingers. Arcadius had just disarmed him.

"Bastard," Tony swore and flicked the bone wand and a jet of fire spewed out, it engulfed Arcadius, who had put his own shield up in time as the fire blasted all around him as he crouched down. Tony kept the onslaught up, the flames growing larger by the second, the trees nearby wilting in the heat.

He stopped, the flames receded, Arcadius was still in front of him on his knees, his wand out in front, both hands on it, his eyes closed.

"_Expelliarmouse_," Tony said and Arcadius's wand flew upwards, arced over and landed in his outstretched hand.

Arcadius opened his eyes, looked at Tony, and grinned.

Tony pointed his wand to his and said. "Game over."

Arcadius disappeared, Tony looked around at the clearing, until he saw Arcadius crouching by the trees, looking back at him, he was still grinning as he reached down and picked up a long stick leaning against a tree and disappeared again.

Tony shook his head, he was gritting his teeth in anger as he held out his hand and his wand flicked up from the ground and landed in his left hand. He held the wand for a moment to see it would reject him, as Arcadius had disarmed him, but it felt right. Tony swore as he walked over to the spot where he had disappeared, finding a small camp with a tent and the remains of a small fire hidden behind some bushes. At one side was a lone man, bent double on the floor, his neck twisted at a strange angle. He checked his pulse and found none.

"Adam." He called into the clearing.

"Over here." Came from the trees near to where he stood. He rushed over and found Adam sitting next to Messi.

"What happened?" He asked dropping next to her, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"The one back at the tent hit her with some spell; she had a large wound across her stomach. I've got that under control." He held up the little bottle. "And she has this one." He dropped more spots of the liquid onto the open wound, watching it close.

Tony nodded and ran his wand over her body, tutting to himself as a frown formed on his face.

"What happened to the guy back there?"

"I terminated him with prejudice." There was a dullness to Adams voice causing Tony to stop and look up at him.

"You killed an armed wizard?"

"I took his wand off him first."

"That's all right then." He said, expecting Adam to say something else, he didn't. He stopped waving the wand and looked up at Adam. "Anything thing else you think I might need to know about."

"I don't know? Do you need to know about the guy who fired at your back?" He nodded, unsure that he wanted to know. "I terminated him as well."

"I remember hearing that, thanks. Is he as terminated as this one?" He gestured at the dead man, continuing the wand movements.

"Yep."

"I assume you have decided not to bother taking prisoners?"

"Yep."

"Can I assume this reluctance to take prisoners has something to do with your returning memories?"

"Yep." Tony leaned down and looked closely at him.

"I'm kinda glad you're on my side, Adam." He smiled back and patted Tony on the shoulder.

He slipped the wands away and rolled Messi onto her back, with Adam's help. He blew out a deep breath as he looked at her stomach; bright red flesh intermingled with the dust from the ground where she had lain.

"I fixed this." He said, despair in his voice. "Looks like someone hacked at her with a knife," Adam said holding the little bottle out to Tony.

"It's a refinement of the spell called Sectumsempra, vicious unpleasant spell, used by people who wish to cause maximum pain and damage without killing the victim. Durmstrang calls it the psychopaths spell."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Remember in the industrial estate, you were hit, thought you'd been stabbed. Adam nodded. "Same spell, probably the same man. Wizards have a problem with habits, something I've tried to avoid."

He had opened the small bottle and started to drop spots of liquid onto her stomach. They watched the wound close up and the blood stop running. Together they rolled her back over.

"Dammit." Swore Tony as they looked down at Messi's back, the wound was open again, blood was seeping out.

"What's going on?" Adam said.

"Whatever spell this bastard used, has been linked to a curse which is causing the wound to reopen." He waved his wand over Messi's stomach wound. They watched it close up.

"Nice one." Said Adam standing up, clapping him on the shoulder.

He walked over to the tent and stuck his head in the small tent.

"Bloody hell Tony, this is better than Messi's." He shouted from inside.

"Adam, out here quick." He called, his voice sounding ominous.

Adam's head appeared over his head and looked down at Messi, the wound was open and seeping blood again.

"I thought you'd sorted it?"

"So did I. This is beyond me. We need to get her to Float, there's a small hospital there."

"She weighs next to nothing, I'll carry her, and you keep a lookout."

"It will be dark in an hour and we can't travel at night, and we can't stay here."

"Why not, there's a campsite here already?"

"If the things Messi told us are true, every creature within a mile will head this way. I used a lot of heat back there against Arcadius; it will not have been missed."

"What about the spell she taught you?" He looked at Tony and saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I can't do it." He looked down for a moment. He looked up when he realised Adam was staring at him, grinning.

"What? Perhaps you should have listened rather than enjoying the attention this young lady was giving you." Adam's voice sounded angry, something he had not heard before. Tony opened his mouth to speak; but nothing came, so he shook his head. "Back to the problem at hand, will Messi wake up soon?"

"Probably not, she's lost a lot of blood."

"You realise she has a bat cave of a backpack." He pointed at the pack lying to one side. Tony's face lightened as he scrambled over to the bag and looked inside.

"Extension spell." He looked up grinning at Adam.

"She did say everything we needed was in the pack."

"She did." He said pulling the wooden wand out of his pocket, whispering as he raised it over the pack. "Damn, No replenishing fluid". He sat down on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Anything wrong?" He asked after a moment.

"No, I'm trying to think of other potions we can use."

He waved his wand and muttered under his breath. Nothing happened. He tried again, no response.

"What's wrong?"

"Either they don't have the potions we need, or all of the names of the potions are in Afrikaans."

"Does language make a difference?"

"I think it must." Tony looked up and shook his head. "It never occurred to me to check."

"Can you wake Messi?"

He leaned over raised his wand and waved it over her body from head to waist. Messi opened her eyes and looked up.

"I hurt." She exclaimed loudly, her eyes showed the pain she was in.

"I know, we need a blood replenishing potion, is there one in your backpack."

"Don't use them, use." Her head slumped down and her eyes closed.

"Dammit," Tony swore. "Wake that bastard up, he gestured at the body of the man who had caused Messi's pain.

"Why, can he help?" Adam asked.

"No, I just want to hurt him, a lot," Tony replied with feeling.

"Too late." He replied before standing up and looking across the trampled clearing, seeing movement. "Tony, look behind you." He spun around and looked in the direction Adam pointed, nothing registered for a moment, and then he saw the slow purposeful movement of something in the trees on the other side of the clearing. He stood up, wand at the ready as he walked towards the spot. He stopped midway, turned and ran back.

"Time to go, the locals have turned up and they're hungry."

"Who is it?" He asked standing up.

"It's not a who, it's an it, and it's a bloody monster." He said as Adam easily lifted Messi up in his arms, looking across the clearing while he did.

Together they headed around the clearing, heading in the direction they had originally come, both of them constantly looking across the clearing. Then Adam saw what Tony was talking about, its size surprised him, it was much bigger than he had been told earlier.

The mushroom was much taller than Adam, he could see under the huge cap where hundreds of small tentacles writhed around. Its deep red cap was at least five feet across; the tentacles constantly waved as if in a wind. Around the edge of the cap were darker lumps, which he assumed were the heat-sensing organs. He stopped walking and watched it lurch forward towards them about half a metre and then stop as it huge deep red legs or tentacles coiled themselves back for another lunge.

Tony tapped him on the arm. "The tentacles under the cap have probably got a reach of over five meters, let's get moving."

"That's a big as a fucking Triffid, you didn't tell me they were that big?" He asked incredulously, following Tony's back.

"I didn't know they got that big." He said over his shoulder. "What the hell is a…" He stopped thought for a moment, nodded, then continued walking, making sure he gave the mushroom a huge berth.

They walked on until Adam decided his arms were about to fall out of his sockets even though Messi was slight. Also, the darkness seemed to be settling in. Tony checked Messi over again, finding that both wounds were open; blood had seeped out onto Adam's arms. Using the potion, he closed the wounds up again. He then used a couple of spells over Messi's bag and a small roll of canvas appeared. He grinned at Adam, holding a roll-up triumphantly. He flicked his wand and it opened out and formed a small tent.

"How the hell do we get three of us in that?" Adam went forward and stuck his head inside, a moment later he pulled his head out, shook it, and looked in again. The head came out yet again.

"I find I am starting to love magic." He said to Tony before disappearing inside. Tony used his wand to move Messi, putting her on the bed in one room that led off the lounge. Adam was wandering around from room to room, is disbelief. He had found three separate bedrooms, each with single beds, a small lounge with comfortable settees, and a small kitchen, fully stocked. The floors, covered with tribal rugs and carpets that felt good on the feet after the walk. Tony pulled open another canvas sheet that led to a small toilet and shower. Adam dropped onto the settee, amazed.

"This is almost better than your boat and you can carry it around with you."

"Yes, it is. I need to do some serious thinking about this when we get back.

"We've got to get back first."

The seriousness of the situation descended onto Tony's shoulders, knowing it was up to him to get them out.

They settled themselves in, using the bathroom to allow Adam to remove the blood from his front and arms, while scouted the area for any nasties.

The night arrived with style, first, there was a dimness, that was almost imperceptible, but within fifteen minutes, full night had fallen. Adam understood why they couldn't move at night, it was pitch black, so dark you couldn't see the path or the trees, let alone anything that could see them in the dark. Even with a light source, it would be difficult to continue on foot without carrying Messi, with her, impossible.

They ate some dried food they found in the kitchen, before checking on her, Tony washing the wounds, then using the Dittany before turning in for the night, hoping that the morning would bring them some help. Tony knew it wouldn't and they had a difficult walk ahead of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Long Walk.

Dawn broke and with it the weather. Adam woke up wondering what the noise on the canvas was. He slipped out of the small wooden bed, stretched and yawned before walking across the carpeted floor to look outside.

The world had closed in and everything looked grey and washed out. The trees blended into the background as rain poured from the sky splatting onto the leaves. He ambled back across the tent, checked out the still unconscious Messi, finding that Tony had found bandages and had used them on her during the night. He checked the wounds on her stomach; they were already starting open again. He used the Dittany, noticing that the little bottle was at the halfway mark.

In the kitchen area, he stopped and sat down on the bench, looking forlornly at the items he could make a drink with, releasing that no magic meant he could not use a single item. He looked over at the toilet he couldn't use.

He sat for a while dwelling on his future in the magical world, realising, that he wasn't suited to it and if he had to spend time in this world, he would always need a helper. Perhaps this wasn't the world for him.

Tony appeared a few moments later bringing Adam out of his darkness he was slipping into. He headed straight into the toilet without speaking, disappearing behind the canvas.

"How's Messi?" He asked while yawning coming back out of the toilet.

"Fine but we're running out of Dittany. Can I use the toilet?" He asked standing as Tony sat.

Tony gave him a confused look. "Course you can."

"Without magic?"

Again, Tony looked confused. "The toilet and shower work the same way yours do at home."

He frowned before answering. "I've closed the wound on her stomach again, but for how long I don't know. I'll see if I can get us a quick breakfast and we'll get underway."

"Hold up." He said causing the rising Tony to drop back down. "Can you make a stretcher of some sort and make it float?

Tony's face lit up. "Good idea, we'll make better time if we don't have to carry her."

"How about making something we all sit on and travel in style?" Tony frowned. "You did it with Aunt Matilda; she must weigh nearly ten tonnes, surely you can make a log do the same thing?"

"I think you may overestimate my abilities somewhat."

"You used your wand to carry her in here last night and you keep overestimating my ability to be surprised." This brought a smile to Tony's face.

"When I was getting Aunt Matilda running, I had some serious help from some professors at Durmstrang. I can't remember some of those spells, because I only did them once."

"Try, because, light as she is, I'll only be able to carry her less than an hour at a time, your fitness level would suggest you can't even lift her." Tony's jaw fell open. "And I think we need to get her some help, sooner rather than later."

He closed his mouth, nodded saying nothing as he slipped out of the tent. Adam had hit a nerve in Tony that had hurt, something Adam was happy about, knowing he needed to harden up.

A few minutes after Adam had used the facilities, feeling refreshed, and his mind had stopped dwelling on the negative so much. He looked out of the tent to see Tony walking around the area outside with an umbrella, before realising that the umbrella was being produced by his wand and he was dry. He watched a small tree trunk, covered with moss and vines hanging from it, as it lifted itself from the ground and moved between the trees. Then Adam saw that Tony was moving the trunk with his other wand. Seems he was getting used to controlling two wands, whether this was good, remained to be seen.

"Good work Tony that should help." The trunk dropped to the ground with a deep thump felt rather than heard. He looked at Adam with a hound dog expression.

"Pondusicus Nullum." Said Tony after his swapping wands, the wooden one now providing the umbrella. Nothing happened until he reached down and lifted the trunk from the floor with one hand, giving Adam a triumphant grin.

"Very good," Adam yelled. "How are you going to get Messi on it and keep her on it?"

"Easy." He said sitting on the log. The log rolled, throwing him at the wet ground, both wands landing in the mud.

Adam shook his head as he closed the canvas flap, listening to the sounds of expletives coming from Tony. Adam knew he should feel guilty that Tony never used language like this before they had met. He shrugged as he prepared a breakfast for them both.

Breakfast made he called Tony. Making the breakfast had turned out to be easy as the stove lit itself when he placed a pan on it. A little cupboard at one side, filled with enough food to last them for several weeks.

Tony was soaking when he entered the tent, having given up using his wand as an umbrella. He waved his wand over himself and stream rose from his clothing, and within a minute he looked dry.

"I've split that trunk in two." He announced sitting down and pulling the full plate off fried food towards him. "I've fixed the two half's together, so they don't roll over so much. One of us will have to keep a hand on it and push it."

"Why not just keep her afloat the way you did last night?"

"I have to keep the wand on her, which means I can't keep a look out and you can't use a wand."

"Fair enough. How long will the spell past?"

"I don't know, an hour, but the spell is easy to do." He looked down at the plate of food. "When the hell did you get this?" He asked eyeing the sausages, bacon, eggs, and toast.

"It was all in a cupboard in the kitchen area, no red or brown sauce though."

"You cooked this?" He asked amazed. Adam nodded and started eating. "I didn't know you could cook?"

"It's what we muggles have to learn." This brought a smile to Tony's face.

"If I hadn't magic, I'd have starved to death by now." He pushed the first fork full of food into his face with relish.

"I know," Adam said as he continued to eat.

Adam cleaned up while Tony moved Messi from the bedroom to outside. He felt guilty having a full belly while Messi still unconscious, had eaten nothing and continued to bleed from the open wounds. Tony had provided dressings, which they had covered the wounds with the night before. As he changed the dressings this morning, a little blood oozing from them, he noticed her skin had taken on a grey pallor; which he decided was not a good thing.

Tony dropped her on the two split longs, which he had applied a blanket first. He took her wand and produced the umbrella effect again, before slipping the wand between her fingers, which rested on her stomach, just clear of the wound. This umbrella effect covered her whole body and the logs. Adam came out and looked at Tony's handiwork. He smiled at him and pushed at the log surprised nothing happened. He pushed again and felt it move.

"The weight may have gone," Tony said watching, "but inertia is still a constant. Once we get it moving, it will be hard to steer or stop."

"I'll do the pushing; you keep a lookout for nasties. If we come to a bend, we can turn it together."

Adam put his weight against the trunk that was still drifting, building the speed up to a walking pace, and heading along the track that was almost straight for quite some distance. Tony used his wand to pack the camp, tent and bits, putting them back in Messi's pack, which he put on his own back, before running to catch up with Adam who was by now almost two hundred meters down the track.

They had walked for perhaps four hours, the rain had stopped soon after they started out, with it came the expected rise in humidity. Their speed, hampered with having to push the log, when the track diverted. Tony had to use his wand every time the logs slid into the ground, which was around every half hour.

The logs held out for the last half an hour sinking to the floor at the edge of the village. Again, Tony used his wand to lift Messi and carry her forward towards the big house. A man came out, old, black and skinny and gave them a glare that was far from pleasant.

"It's Messi, she's been hurt." He said to the man, who ignored him, looking at Messi for a moment, assessing the severity of the wounds.

"Do you have Dittany?" He said, His voice full of disdain his voice deeply African's, almost impossible to understand.

"We've used Dittany many times; the spell used on her causes the wounds to re-open."

"Who did this spell?" His voice changed, now hard and angry.

"The man who did this is dead. I killed him." Adam said with menace in his voice.

"You killed a wizard, how does a shadow kill a wizard?"

"Does that matter at the moment?" Adam's anger matching the old man's. He looked at them for a moment before turning away and going back inside, only to reappear a moment later, this time carrying the ubiquitous wand. Tony dropped Messi down onto the wooden floor of the veranda. He took Messi's pack from his back, ready to help. The old man waved his wand over her stomach, the wound was unravelling yet again, showing no sign of ever healing up, which now looked worse as the edges now had redness to then, and suggesting infection was setting in.

"This is very bad." He said as the wound healed itself again, the angry redness remaining.

"There's another one on her back," Tony said rolling her over, exposing the wound that was now worse than the one on her stomach. The old man tutted as the wound closed up. He stood and went back inside again, this time for longer.

"They don't say much around here do they?" Tony said sitting done on the veranda's step.

"They probably don't get the chance with Messi's around." Tony giggled.

"I heard that Shadow." Said Messi, her voice hoarse and quiet. Tony's giggle turned into a laugh, his reaction to the relief he felt that Messi seemed fine.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just now, I have a really bad headache, my back hurts, my stomach hurts and I feel as if I am about to burst into flames."

The old man returned with a handful of leaves and a small bottle, some rags and a blanket. He knelt down giving Adam and Tony a look that could kill before rolling Messi onto her back again.

"None of your voodoo shit Blyds." She said forcefully or at least as forcefully as she could manage. She was still grey, her eyes looked deep and shrunken as if she had lost a lot of weight in a short time, which she probably had.

"Always with the mouth Messi. Here drink this." He handed her the bottle.

"Just patch me up and I'll sort myself out." She gave Adam a baleful look just as the old man, Blyds, pressed the leaves against her now closed wound. She gasped and looked down. "What the hell is that?" She exclaimed throatily as she saw the huge red, raw scar. "Who the hell did this to me?" The amazement in her voice had given way to anger as she first glared at Adam, then at Tony. "Did you do this to me?" She yelled at him.

"Why would I do that, we've just carried you all the way back here while you were unconscious?" He replied, surprised she would accuse him.

"Why, you had." She stopped and thought before looking at Adam. "I gave you Dittany." He nodded and smiled, which did nothing to placate her.

"You could have used all the other potions in my bag." she gestured at the pack on the floor. "Why did you not use the other potions?"

"I don't know how to." He said looking ashamed. Blyds shook his head stood up walked over the nearest bench and sat down to wait for Messi to be quiet. It was obvious he was used to her and had enough patience to wait for her.

"What sort of Auror are you?"

"Obviously not a good one."

"Why didn't you use my potions?"

"I tried, but none of them came out of your backpack."

"Why?"

I assumed I didn't know the Afrikaans name for them."

She went quiet and looked at Blyds who looked the other way, trying not to smile.

This would continue for some time, so Adam happy that she was OK, moved away and sat down beside Blyds.

"Can you make her sleep again?" He asked smiling at him.

"No point," Blyds said. "She talks in her sleep, no, she argues with herself in her sleep." He looked at Adam. "Who produces such a spell and uses it on a young girl?"

"I don't know his name, but we think we've had dealings with him before."

"And who is we?"

"He is Tony Garrett, an Auror with the Ministry for Magic in London." He took this information in his eyes never left Adam. His eyes brows went up as his head tilted to one side, waiting for him to continue. "Adam Croft."

"I am Blyds."

They both stopped and looked over at the minor war breaking out between Messi and Tony, she trying to stand up, he, trying to stop her and failing. Blyds shook his head, stood up, and clapped his hands, the way someone does to control young children. It worked.

The leaves Blyds put on her stomach had fallen off, the wounds had remained closed, and some redness had already dissipated. As she turned away, the wounds on her back became visible. He walked over and placed more of the leaves against her skin, she sucked in a mouthful of air, holding her ground. Blyds moved her to a chair and pushed her into it, which held the leaves on her back in place. Then he replaced the fallen leaves back on her stomach, using her own hands to hold them in place. She sat and allowed him to continue while trying to keep her dignity and composure. She kept giving Tony glares, and then she looked at Adam with the same glare for a moment.

Her eyes seemed to light up. She pointed her finger at him. "What of the man you killed?"

"He is still in the jungle, probably being eaten as we talk, just like the man who did that to you." He pointed back.

"You killed two wizards?" Blyds asked. "I asked before, how is this possible?"

"I took their wands off them first." He replied, knowing the response it would get. It didn't, Bylds just stared at him with a bemused look on his face, before looking at Tony for confirmation, he smiled and nodded. Blyds retook his seat beside Adam.

"Tony, can I make a suggestion?" Adam asked when everyone went quiet. He nodded back unsure of what was coming. "I suggest you put the tent up as Messi is in no fit state to move today. We need to make sure we get her back to her grandfather in one piece."

"My grandfather already knows about my injury. I am fine, we can go now." Stated Messi rising, she stopped halfway up before tilting to one side. Tony was on his feet in a flash, lowering her back into the chair. "Give me a minute, I feel a little light headed."

"Messi, you will eat a meal with us, then you will go to your bed, understand."

"You can't send me to bed, I'm a Voog." Her voice angry. "I have a job to do." She gestured at Adam and Tony.

"You have been hurt, badly, you have lost a lot of blood, and you have an infection."

An hour later Messi declared herself well enough to walk. She walked across the ground, with Tony holding her arm, leaving the two of them alone for the afternoon chatting. Blyds more than a little interested in Adam's background, although he got a lot from him, as he was open and forthcoming, especially when it was about Messi.

Messi and Tony came sauntering back in time for the evening meal, just as a small boat dropped out of the sky, landing on a patch of bare ground near to the front of the house. Another tall black woman, wearing a white outfit and similar to the Matron at St Mungo's, stepped off, she smiled at Blyds before hugging him, while giving Adam careful consideration. Then she walked over and gave him a hug and kiss on both cheeks, much to his surprise.

"Amanda sends her regards Adam. I am Sowande." She said in English without a hint of an accent.

"I am so pleased to meet you," Adam replied. It was clear where Messi looks have come from, this woman looked no more than ten years older, but in reality, she must have been at least thirty or even forty years older. She had the same lean healthy look as most of them did here.

"I have something for your rash. Where is Messi?"

"What rash?" He asked.

"The one on your neck just by your collar." She said as he tried to fold his collar down and look, which was an impossible thing to do. He rubbed his neck and yelped.

"What the hell." He exclaimed as his hand came away with blood on it.

Messi and Tony had seen the boat arrive and came over to investigate. She ran over and hugged Sowande, while Tony took a seat, keeping as far away as possible.

"You've been hurt." She said giving Tony a look that was a little unfriendly.

"Blyds put it right and Tony and Adam carried me back. I'm fine."

"You should have come straight to Float." She said as Adam was still trying to look at his own neck.

Sowande took Messi's pack from the floor, opened it, and produced her wand, a small bottle flipped out, which she caught.

"Adam, take your shirt off." Turning to him, she had the same tone as the Matron at St Mungo's and he did as he was told.

"Bloody hell Adam," Messi said looking at his chest and stomach muscles. "You don't look like that with your shirt off Tony." Her eyes grew wider as she realised everyone had stopped and looked at her. Adam watched Tony's head sink down even further.

"You," she exclaimed, making Tony look up to see her pointing at him, "and I will talk later." She turned Adam around, allowing the others to see that the small rash turned out to be red track marks that spread from his neck to his waistband.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Tony standing up for a better view.

"Burrowing bug larva." She said opening the small phial as something under Adams skin moved. She dipped the end of her wand into the bottle, then and pressed it against the spot moving on Adams back. Under the tip of the wand, the movement became frantic, the lump rose and the skin burst open. A small grub slid out along with a trickle of blood. She did the same thing three more times, each with the same result. She picked off the grubs and threw them on to the floor across the clearing. Her wand came up again and with a deft wave, the red tracks on his back faded.

"Blyds handed him his shirt back.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yes, they're common and they do you know harm in small numbers, but when they mature and burst out and infection can get in, and infection here can be unpleasant without magic."

Tony conjured up a mirror allowing Adam to look at the marks on his back.

"I never felt a thing."

"Every plant, animal, or insect in the Extensions uses chemicals of some description; these grubs use an anaesthetic to numb the area they are burrowing through."

"That makes me feel so much better." He said sarcastically.

"Messi, can I assume you have already checked this man out for stings and bites." She pointed at Tony, who seemed to cringe.

"No." She replied.

Sowande looked around and stared at her.

"Yes," Messi said correcting herself.

"Good. I am hungry." Everyone laughed as Blyds formed a jet of water from his wand, allowing her to wash her hands. The other all stood and headed to the large table on the veranda, now covered with plates filled with various foods, again, unrecognisable to Adam and Tony.

Night had dropped after the meal, which tasted wonderful. Messi had been sent to bed by Sowande, Adam had dozed on the bench on the veranda and Bylds had done similarly, sitting with his back against the tree. Small globes of light came on giving the house and the clearing a magical look.

Tony slipped away into the house and down to Messi's room, looking through the door, finding her awake, reading a book. She waved him in, patting the edge of the bed beside her. Reluctantly he sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Still the shy little boy." He grinned.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, my headache has gone, that was the worst bit. Bylds medicine is always good, just a little unorthodox."

"You had us worried for a while."

"I remember being scared when I saw Adam hit that man. I watched him clutching at his throat sinking to the floor and Adam just stepped over him and walked away."

"Adam kept his wand and I checked it. The spell he aimed at me in the clearing was the Avada Kedavra curse, luckily it missed. Adam did the right thing; he's had years of experience. He saved my life yet again."

She thought about this, while he looked down, worry etched across her face.

"I don't think my grandfather knew this would be so dangerous, they wouldn't have let me be your guide."

"Funny that." He looked down again. "I'm glad he did." He glanced up feeling stupid and saw her huge eyes looking at him, a smile on her face.

"Can I tell you something?" She whispered, making Tony lean down.

"Anything." He replied. She looked over his shoulder before becoming him towards her. He looked around before leaning forward just as her hand clasped the back of his neck and her lips found his. He was more than a little shocked as she drew him down onto the bed pressing herself against him. His hands slipped around her, a thrill ran through when he realised she was naked.

A loud cough came from outside. Tony leapt off the bed in utter surprise, then he sat down again, realising his trousers were giving his true feelings away. He looked at Messi and saw her trying very hard not to burst out laughing. She patted the bed next to her again. He moved closer, less reluctant this time.

"My grandfather can be a little protective." Tony's jaw few open in shock, she kissed him again.

"I am not protective Messi." Tony flinched again, but Messi held onto him. "You have been hurt and you need sleep, not sex." Tony could hear Sowande laughing somewhere outside.

Messi moved to one side and whispered in his ear. "I won't always be hurt. See you in the morning Blondie boy."

"Yes." He said, unable to say anything else. He slipped out; walking through the house, across the veranda, stopping when he realised he was not alone. He looked down at the swing bench and saw Sowande and Blyds staring at him, they were both smiling. They bade him goodnight, loud enough for Messi and Adam to hear.

Feeling guilty, he retreated to the tent, finding Adam lying in his bed grinning at him.

"I do not want to talk about it." He said throwing himself at his own bed. He lay there his mind full of conflicting emotions while listening to Adam chuckling to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Heading back to Float.

Tony came to when something slapped his across the face, hard. He opened his eyes and found Messi's face, menacingly close.

"Come on sleepyhead, it's midday." She disappeared out of the tent. Adam's bed was empty and made up. He struggled out of bed and into the quick shower, left cold on purpose to take his mind off things from last night, most of which had kept him awake, and even troubled him while he slept.

He exited the tent ten minutes later to find the others sitting around a table on the veranda, with a hearty meal ready.

"Is this lunch?" He asked, looking at the strange and exotic food.

"No, it's breakfast; sun up was less than an hour ago," Adam said as he ate. Tony looked at Messi and saw the cheeky grin he was fast becoming attached too.

He sat down beside her as she handed him a plate, which he filled.

Blyds stopped and looked at Messi. "You look better now you've had a good night's sleep."

"You were rude last night, grandfather."

"You needed your sleep; also I used the leaves of the Iboga tree on your wounds that have a slight narcotic effect."

"What do you mean?" She asked as the others looked up from their meal.

"It reduces your inhibitions, and yes I know that you have no inhibitions." She grinned at him, casting glances at a horrified looking Tony, at least he hoped he looked like.

Adam noticed that Sowande didn't join in, listening, used to this family ribbing.

Breakfast over, Sowande left, heading for Float to work for the day, leaving the rest to sit around. Messi and Tony found a reason to disappear into the trees again, leaving Adam and Blyds together.

"I have sent a message to Talib at the Ministry." He said sitting next to Adam on the steps of the veranda.

"Good, perhaps they'll have news for us." He stopped talking as Messi's laugh shattered the quiet. He looked at Blyds and found him with a big grin on his face.

"It is good to hear her laugh like that."

"Doesn't she always?"

"No. She is single-minded and very conscientious of her work as a Voog. Yes, she can talk the legs of a dragon and then persuade it to go for a walk again afterwards, but laughter, no."

"I haven't heard stop laughing since I met her."

"I think your young friend is the reason for that."

"She knows quite a few stories about him from that school they went to."

"I know them all; she told us all about their misdeeds during the holidays she spent here."

"So you happy for them to be together then."

"I am, to hear laugh again is all I need, however Talib is not so happy, he is more protective of her than I am."

"Then why did he send her out with us."

"Let's be clear about Messi. Whenever someone goes into the Extensions on a field trip with a caravan for supplies, like Mog, I believe you have met him." Adam nodded in agreement. "They have to take a Voog with them for protection and Messi is nearly always the one that is asked for first, in fact, some people will delay trips to make sure she is with then. She is held in high regard because she is good."

"I take it we will get a visit from an angry Talib then?"

"Not angry, Messi is not a child, but he will visit, he will want to know what happened, also, most of Float may turn up to see if she is all right, as soon as they find out." He paused for a moment. "One thing interests me though, a Shadow that can disarm a wizard, that is almost unheard of."

"I was a police officer with Scotland Yard for many years, until a couple of days ago in fact. As a policeman, you are taught how to disarm someone with a gun or a knife and how to fight," He paused, "and kill. I just treat a wand as a hand weapon." Blyds nodded, thinking this through.

"What are you not telling me?" Adam frowned. "You're built like an athlete and you walk like a hunter."

"I took it a little further and became a teacher." Blyds continued to look at him.

"Some think about your persona, tells me you are a good teacher." He sat back smiling. "However, there is a dark side to you, which you keep hidden."

"I've come to notice that wizards drop their guard when they are around muggles, makes them an easy target." He ignored Blyds praise and the hidden comment.

"Complacency has killed many a witch or wizard over the centuries, something I have been accused off many times during my life." He held his hand up palm towards him; Adam noticed his ring finger was missing right down at the knuckle. "A constrictor got me, I put my hand on a branch, too late, one finger gone, luckily it was only a finger."

"Can't you grow it back, I'm sure Tony told me about a wizard being able to grow limbs back."

"Yes I can, but the missing finger does not slow me down and it is a good reminder, to be less complacent."

Adam smiled. "What the hell is a constrictor plant?"

"It is a parasitic plant that lives on the branches of large trees; they are quick and well hidden. They are fast and have a good reach if they get a tentacle around your, arm, hand, leg or finger, there is a good chance you will lose said appendage, painfully."

"How can plants be that quick?"

Blyds shrugged. "Evolution has taken a different path in the Extensions. Be stealthy or be strong, if you're not, be fast." He looked up and pointed as small silent craft skimmed over the treetops. They watched it settle out of sight behind some trees.

A small low table appeared on the ground just in front of the step, another glass sitting on it, filled with red coloured liquid. Adam looked at Blyds, then down at his own glass that was now full again. Blyds then pointed at the trees just as Talib, dressed in his usual red blanket, carrying a spear and shield, and strode towards them he looked to Adam, very intimidating.

"You took your time?" Blyds said as he stopped at the veranda edge.

"I was delayed. I came to see if my granddaughter is well and I find her half-naked in a stream with that man." Blyds nodded at him.

"She is always half naked. What did she say when they saw you?"

"The young man looked as if he had just seen a dragon, she fell about laughing, so I walked away."

"I can't believe at how ill she looked when we brought her back and how quickly you sorted her out," Adam said. "I thought we'd end taking her to a hospital."

"There are few things Bylds cannot cure; a lifetime in the Extension can do that." Blyds nodded at the praise. "Apparently I have two dead wizards to thank you for."

"Yes, the second one was the one who harmed Messi, the other tried to kill Tony."

"I fear I gave you two people as guards when I think you need to be the guard."

"I think together, the three of us make quite a good team."

A scream brought the conversation to a halt as Messi charged through the clearing running barefoot like a gazelle, with a puffing Tony several meters behind, already slowing.

"You will have to better than that to catch her Tony." Called Adam as Tony stopped, breathing heavily standing next to Talib. They looked at his once neat shirt and watched as a large lump of sticky mud slipped from it, landing on the floor at his feet. Messi appeared at the other side of the veranda, grinning at Tony while she waved two wands at him, the wands being Tony's.

"Now, what have we leant Tony?" She asked taunting him as everyone looked at her and then at him.

"I don't what the hell I was supposed to have done" He replied, his voice high. They all looked back at Messi.

"You do not slap a lady on her rear." She shook her finger at him as they looked back at him, watching the colour rise to his ears, no longer hidden with hair.

"I didn't slap you're whatever."

"Well, that's where I found your hand." She said admonishingly.

"You didn't mind his wandering hands last night." Said Blyds.

"What?" Talib asked. There was a moment's hesitation.

"Blyds fed me drugs and I lost my inhibitions." She shouted, pointing at him. Adam watched the sweet innocent look she was giving Talib, but he could see in his eyes he believed none of it.

"Messi, you have no inhibitions." He replied and took a seat on the step next to Adam, just after he had picked up the glass that Blyds had produced for him. Tony moved away from the step and sat down on the ground while keeping an eye on Messi, who looked as if she was planning something.

"Messi, sit down, we need to talk," Talib said, the tone of his voice leaving them in no uncertain terms, who was in charge. She obeyed and sat to the rear where she could see Tony's face and the others couldn't see hers.

"Now, Adam what can you tell me of the spell that was used?" Tony opened his mouth and then closed it, realising that Talib was doing things the official way.

Adam recognised this. "I don't know the nature; however my assistant will be more than happy to explain." Tony looked over Talib's shoulder and saw Messi fall backwards trying to stifle her laughter. He looked away and took several deep breaths, determined not to laugh.

After a moment, he felt able to talk. "The spell used was a variation on the Sempreseptum spell, with a curse tagged on."

"I do not know of this spell."

"At Durmstrang they call it the psychopaths spell, it produces wounds like a knife or sword, which is bad enough, but the curse used with it, forces the wounds to reopen. Messi was hit in the evening and the wounds, with Dittany, were still reopening the following day, some twenty hours later." Messi and sat up and was listening intently, the humour now gone. "Left untreated, it is my opinion she would not have survived."

Silence followed, Talib's features showed the anger he was feeling, not directed at Tony, Adam was happy to see. Talib looked at Blyds, who nodded back, he then looked at Adam.

"Mr Garrett's training makes him excellent in the domain he knows, that of the shadow in England, but I am informed that he is seriously at a disadvantage here in the Extensions, as his knowledge of potions used here, is poor," Blyds said while looking at Talib. Tony's mouth was open, trying to think of something to say. Sensible he shut it again.

"Then our granddaughter has a lot of knowledge to impart." Tony looked across at Messi, who looked as confused as he did. "Messi." Talib barked in a way she knew he was her boss and not her grandfather, she almost fell over in her haste to stand up. Composed she walked around to stand in front of them all. "We will not be leaving for Float until sundown, so you have the rest of the day to teach Mr Garrett about the potions you carry in your pack. It seems the Minster here and yourselves need to be able to look after each other a little better."

A big grin sat on Blyds face, on the others only confusion. Talib raised his hand and gesturing for them to leave, almost dismissively.

"Messi." Yelled Talib as they ambled away, they stopped and looked back, Talib was pointing at her pack which was lying on the ground near them. Self-consciously she walked back, retrieved the pack then headed back and joined Tony, without speaking. As they left the clearing, they were already pushing each other around, bickering.

As soon as they were out of sight, Talib turned to Adam. "I assume you have a lot more to tell me?"

"I have, did you get the man we left wandering around?"

"Yes, however, he may take a while to recover. Whatever spell was used affected him badly. He was near exhaustion when he was found."

"He was waiting for us and he warned Arcadius that we were coming. What I don't understand is how could they have known we were coming after them?"

"It would seem we have a worm in the Ministry." Adam frowned.

"Do you mean a mole?" He smiled and nodded. "The Ministry in London has one, at least one."

"Could they be the same?"

"Do you keep records of who comes and goes from the Ministry?"

"No, even though the numbers are few. We keep routes in and out of the extensions to a minimum."

"Arcadius used another port key at the clearing. He also apparated across the clearing according to Tony."

"Port keys are not allowed and appparition isn't possible in the extensions."

"Apparently Arcadius can, he was a professor for over twenty-five years, could he have found a way to apparate within the Extensions?"

"I hope not, one of the enjoyable things about the Extensions is the inability to apparate."

"Could it be possible?" Adam pushed.

"I will need to check."

"Is there any way working out where the port key could have taken Arcadius?"

"None I'm afraid, we do not watch what our people are doing, however, they may have left a trail behind. The right questions at Float may jog people's memories."

"I have a question for you both?" He asked during a moment's silence, Messi's laughter could be heard coming from beyond the tree line. They both looked at him. "It has never occurred until now, what you both do here in the extensions?"

Blyds went first. "My wife Sowande is a healer at the health station in Float, I sometimes go to people's aid when asked, but I am retired." Adam stared.

"There's more." He asked, much in the same way Blyds had done to him earlier.

"I am what is called a potioneer. I grow or collect the items for the potions I make, which people require, they come to me to buy them."

"I thought they all went to Mog?" He asked.

"They do, however, where does Mog get most of his more difficult potions from." He smiled at Adam.

"Do you make a good living?"

He shrugged. "Not much, but I have little needs. I grow my own food and I forage." Adam nodded realising this man was having an excellent and happy life.

He turned to Talib. "Something tells me you're not at one with the world or Extension.

"You would be wrong. I live in the Extensions; I have a job with the Ministry." He looked away not wanting to go on.

"You don't get away that easily," Adam said humour in his voice. Talib looked back, Adam could see the worry in his eyes, and he did not want to tell him what he did.

He took a deep breath. "My job until last week was the Minister for Internal Security, which includes the Voog, which as far as I know, is still correct. Now I seem to have become the keeper of records and prophecies for the African Magical Congress." He said with resignation.

"What?" Adam exploded.

"Talib, you didn't tell him," Blyds said his voice high pitched in surprise.

"I didn't think it necessary." He replied, annoyance in his voice.

Adam kept the anger he was feeling in check before speaking. "I assume you know all about Tony and me via some bloody prophecy?"

"Of course." He replied, not willing to continue.

"I suppose you have seen Trelawney's last prophecy." Talib's head shot round, his eyes boring into his.

"It has been found?"

"You haven't seen it?"

"No. Have many others seen it?"

"I don't know we gave it to Maldue Ledford."

"I know Maldue well."

"He showed a few people including Percy Weasley."

"So, they have kept it to themselves have they." There was bitterness in his voice.

"Luthor Crabbe has seen it." Talib's head turned again, anger in his eyes this time.

"That makes sense, it is his department, but I am not happy about this."

"I thought you knew, that's the reason for allowing us to investigate in the Extensions."

"I have no idea why you have been allowed in. Kalishar has knowledge beyond ours, and she wishes you to continue. I also know she is not happy about port keys being used to gain entry and exit to the extensions and I believe she also wishes you and Mr Garrett find out how and why."

"I'm certain Kalishar has seen the prophecy. I hope this won't cause trouble."

"I am informed that you understand politics." Adam smiled before nodding.

"Perhaps they expected Tony and me to tell you."

"But you didn't."

"No, but if you had told us when we first met what your job was, we would have told you."

Tony and Messi finally made an appearance late on into the afternoon. Adam was getting itchy feet, sitting around doing nothing was something he wasn't used to, even if the conditions seemed to make him as if he should. He ended up asked Blyds to show him how potions were made. He had taken him into a large shed at the rear of the house where he found an amazing space full of plants, hanging from the rafters, drying. The walls full of shelves, filled with an assortment of bottles, boxes and crates. Then he explained a few of the processes he used to extract the various liquids from plants before combining them.

Evening came around and they joined the others as Sowande's little boat skimmed over their heads.

"What makes you send your child to a particular school?" Adam asked during a break during the meal.

Sowande spoke. "In England, all children go to a school from the age of five, those that are magical, go to one of our schools at eleven. " He nodded. "However in the extensions, children use the ages of five to eleven to learn about the Extensions and how to live here safely. The first year at Uagadou School is spent learning how to read and write." She smiled at this. "One of the prerequisites of Hogwarts is the ability to read and write."

"But you and Messi both went to Hogwarts." He said to Talib.

"Messi's parents live in London, she went to a shadow school," Talib said. "My father was in the ministry, so I went to a shadow school, so both of us went to Hogwarts.

"The children in the Extensions, "Continued Sowande, "are very good at magic at a much earlier age, it would not have been fair to Messi to send her there."

"Yes, Mog told me that his daughter Yoyo, could use a broomstick, make potions and other stuff and she is only just eleven. The three locals turned and looked at Messi.

"What?" She asked trying to look innocent.

"Would you care to explain how Yoyo can use a broom and make potions?"

"I may have helped a little." She dropped her head. "I had to, she would have killed herself."

"An explanation please Messi." Asked Talib.

"Mog taught her to read and write, so she spends time in the shop reading books and doing experiments. So I thought it made sense to help and explain what she was doing before she hurt herself." She looked around the faces staring at her. "or worse." She added. They all looked back at Adam satisfied with her answer.

"So that's why she's going to Beauxbatons next week."

All of them laughed.

"She will not enjoy that," Messi said after a moment.

"Did none of you know this?" Adam asked.

"No, Mog keeps things close to his chest," Blyds said. "I think she will do well and grow up to be a proper lady." He continued to stare at Messi. She looked over at Tony who was trying not to laugh.

"Why don't you have a school for youngsters?" Adam asked puzzled by this

"We have tried, but nobody wants to do the job and one school wouldn't work. There would have to be many because the extensions are so very large and the population so spread out."

Adam thought for a moment. "Have you thought about a travelling school, say on a small ship?"

"I believe Luthor has something in hand. I'll ask him when we see him." Talib replied.

They had said there goodbye to Sowande and Blyds and left with Talib on the small craft. Tony and Messi sat at the front, their legs dangling over the kilometre drop, while Adam and Talib sat together on a small bench at the back, Talib's hand on the bent metal pole that acted as the turning device. Below them in the darkening twilight, the immense jungle was spread out before them. The low sun was catching clouds below them while the jungle itself was almost black, except for the odd light from small holdings scattered about. Talib's head moved, scanning the skyline.

"What are you looking for?" Adam asked.

"Dragons. A lot of them hunt in the evening when the temperature drops a little and they can travel vast distances from the mountains. He pointed into the distance behind them. "They are almost silent and quick, especially the larger ones."

"I thought the boats were protected by spells?" Adam said feeling alarmed at this news.

"They are, but the dragons don't know this and a big one can still knock us out of the air, given a chance."

"Every time I feel comfortable, someone points out another danger to be worried about."

"You two, look below us." Shouted Tony, making them lean over the edge and in the fading light they could see several large long sinewy shapes flying at speed. They were almost snake-like with large heads and wide wings that slowly flapped as they sped along much faster than the boat.

"What are they?" asked Adam.

"They look like Salamanders, heading to the mountains. They will have spent the day out in the desert, nothing to worry about." Adam was giving him a strange look. "Something wrong Adam.

"Yes, I have been informed that Salamanders are extinct."

"On Earth, yes."

Tony and Messi came up and joined them, both and heard Adams comment.

"Do you have people here who look after dragons?" Adam asked.

"No, dragons are more than caperble at looking after themselves. A few Magizoologist and Dragonologist end up in the extensions during their lives, quite a few end up staying."

Adam looked at Tony, who was as surprised at him at this news.

"Do you know they have people called Drake Hanterare living in Likklygdal that spend most of their lives travelling with dragons across the planet, keeping them invisible while they migrate?"

It was Talib and Messi's turn to look surprised.

"What is a Drake Hanterare?" He asked

"A dragon handler," Adam replied.

"Why would anyone do such a stupid thing?" He asked disbelief in his voice. Messi was shaking her head. "It seems strange because we are known about by all magical communities."

"Do the magical communities know about the size of the Extensions and how many there are?" Adam asked.

"They only need to ask, it is not a secret."

"You realise," Tony said, "that you have made yourselves almost invisible and anyone who seems to come here for a visit, never leaves." Talib smiled and nodded. "Has it occurred to you that few people in our world know anything about the Extensions?"

"Yes." Adam and Tony looked surprised again. "If everyone knew of the extensions, they would all want to come here. That level of immigration would be catastrophic on the Extensions, which is why it is managed."

"Immigration control has been a problem for us for centuries." Adam continued.

"For us as well, but on a much smaller scale. The problems with the Extensions, is the ability to live here. Tony would have problems here, without a good teacher." Messi smiled at this comment. "Your average wizard or witch would perish here quickly and painfully."

"I'll be honest, I doubt whether I could survive." He flinched for a moment, as did they all, as a shadow flickered in their eyes, a large dragon passed between them and the setting sun, luckily heading away from them.

"I am reliably informed that you underestimate yourself a great deal." Tony shook his head.

"He right. "Messi joined in. "I don't know of a single person our age that could go up against a professor and not only walk away but beat him."

Tony looked at them all before speaking. He raised his hand and pointed a single finger upwards. "Luck, pure brazen luck. I would not give me good odds against him a second time."

"But you already have." Said Adam. "And he ran."

"No, it was too easy. He's up to something, I don't know what though." He looked out towards the horizon and Float. "I still think we are still being led." He looked back at Adam.

Adam smiled. "I see my training in paranoia is paying off. Yes, I think we are."

As the darkness became all-consuming, Float grew in size as they approached, lights along the stairs, walkways and windows, turned the sight into a magical world. People still moved around between buildings, in and out of shops, most had small lamps that bobbed along over their heads, adding to the mystery.

A bright light flashed at them and Talib guided them to a small wooden dock where he tied the boat off. He promised to see them first thing in the morning with any news he could get. Messi led them to the hotel, something neither of them could have done alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

A Chat with Luthor.

Adam ambled down the creaking staircase, already immune to the noises and movements of the buildings. He found Messi and Tony already at the table, both were trying to be nonchalant, pretending they had just met up, Adam was fairly sure Messi had not left the hotel that might.  
He sat down, a plate of food already waiting, noting that their plates were empty.  
"Did you have a good night?" He asked.  
"Not really, I had to go with Talib and Waloga and listen to all the things I shouldn't be doing." This proved Adam wrong.  
"What aren't you supposed to be doing?" Tony asked innocently.  
"Not what you're thinking." She grinned at him.  
"I'm not thinking anything." He exclaimed.  
"Well, you should be." She snapped. "Talib wants to put someone else with you two while you're here. He thinks you are too dangerous for me to be around."  
"He is probably right. What did you say to him?" Adam asked concerned that he would lose the best person for the job.  
"We had a long heated argument, luckily Waloga was on my side, and I'm still with you." She crossed her arms. It was clear the argument had upset her. "More importantly, if you go back to England, I will come with you. I need to see my parents, anyway."  
"I have no wish to drive a wedge between you and your grandparents," Adam said.  
"Talib is a little overprotective; he doesn't like me going out with the caravans even though it is my job. He'll get over it."  
"But will you?" He asked.  
She looked over at him, her expression softened. "In time, I have to remember that he is not only my grandfather, he is also my boss."  
"I thought he was Minister for Prophecies."  
"I'm confused about that," Tony added. "I thought Luthor Crabbe was in charge of Prophecies."  
"I thought so too." She said watching them both. "Apparently Kalishar made changes and I'm not sure who my boss is now, I think it could be Luthor."  
Tony and Adam looked at each other.  
Adam spoke first. "I think when we get to the Atrium. We need to have a word with the two of them." Tony nodded, saying nothing as Adam ate his breakfast.  
"Where is Talib now?" Adam asked Messi.  
"He went to the ministry just after sun up."  
"Do you know where his office is?"  
"No, but it's easy to ask someone when we get there."

Breakfast finished, Messi led them along a multitude of staircases and walkways until they came to a dock with a small boat sitting at the end identical to the one that brought them to float, and was probably the same boat. They all stepped aboard, Adam trying to ignore the huge drop between the boat and the dock. With no help from Messi, the boat pulled away, turned and headed off, gaining speed. Adam stood watching Float disappear, hoping that he would have the chance to visit again only not while working, but with Gwen.

The initial part of the journey had helped Messi get the anger out of her system and she started her usual running commentary about the things they could see below them, as she seemed to have an encyclopaedic knowledge of all things in the Extensions.

Adam yelled from the front, pointing off to the right. She stood up with Tony who was sitting beside her at the tiller and looked in the direction he was pointing. "Is that a dragon, because if it is, it's bloody huge?"  
"No, it's a gas bag tree." She giggled as she saw the confused looks on their faces. "It's a huge gas bag with tentacles and huge leaves, the join up and form big masses of plants which float over the countryside."  
"Dangerous?" Adam asked.  
"No, as long as you don't have a naked flame or a spark. Good place to hide from dragons there scared of them." Tony stopped as he walked towards Adam and looked back.  
"Why would a dragon fear a plant, and why aren't we?"  
"Good question," Adam added.  
The little boat lurched, and then tilted towards the plants, making them both grab for any handhold, then levelling out. Messi let go of the tiller allowing the boat to coast along before joining them at the front.  
"The thing that keeps the plants airborne is the bag; it's full of methane, produced by the plant. Dragons breathe fire, at least most of the flying ones do."  
"Fire and methane don't go well together," Adam added.  
"Precisely, if a dragon breathes fire on them from close range, the first bag to explode, take all the others with it, one hell of a bang, end of plant, and end of dragon."  
"Then why are we going towards it?" Tony asked feeling uneasy.  
"Fruit. The tree produces round fruits called peachpods, which make great eating." She pointed towards the mass that was now a lot closer allowing them to see just how big the plants were. Each gasbag was around 4 meters in diameter and almost egg-shaped with many long tentacles hanging from the bottom to twice the length of the bag. Along this were many miniature versions of the bag, the fruit. Above the bag was a long tendril which split into two gigantic leaves, looking like huge lily pads, these were at least six meters across.  
They slipped under the shade of the leaves and bags into the mass of tendrils. Messi had told them that did not sting or grab, which they were both happy about as the tentacles drifted over the little boat and them. She stopped the boat under one of the biggest; its tentacles or roots smothered with little round tennis ball sized fruits, looking like miniature versions of the main gasbag. Messi stopped them and walked along the boat, grabbing one of the little round balls, which came away in her hand. She took a bite; the juice ran down her chin. Adam led the feast, grabbing one nearest to him, biting into the juicy fruit. An explosion of sweetness, followed by the juice running out of his mouth. The texture was like an apple, but soft and chewy, the flavour; he could not put a name too, apart from tasting wonderful, although he remembered it has been on the table at dinner. Messi collected around twenty of the fruits, put them in a bag and tied it off. She sent the ship away, leaving the huge floating plants behind.  
"How did you know the fruit would be ripe or is there always fruit?" Adam asked.  
"Colour, if you look back, one plant is a yellow colour, compared to the others being bright green." He looked and saw there was a difference in colour he had ignored. "The yellowing colour signals that the plant has reached the end of its life and is producing fruit. Then it starts to lose gas. It will drop away from the others until it hits the trees below when it collapses. The fruit drops to the jungle floor, dig roots into the ground and grow, until they are big enough to produce their own gas and leave the jungle, for the air."  
"How long do they live?"  
"Anywhere from five to ten years."  
"Production rates are low then?"  
"Yes, I am told is the reason they were wiped out in the human world a long time ago, so long ago that there are no records anymore."

The rest of the fight went off without problems; this time they had no visits from nosy dragons. The journey came to a halt at the dock outside the Atrium an hour later. The first thing Messi did was change her clothing with her wand. Suddenly the tight camouflaged shorts and shirt, replaced with a short pure cream skirt and shirt, the shirt tucked in this time, she gained at least two inches in height, as her high walking boots became stiletto-heeled shoes. The biggest change was her hair, although still jet-black, it was now in cornrows that hung to her shoulders, each end fitted with a white bead, all perfectly at the same height. She reached over, put her finger under Tony's mouth and closed it for him. She headed off towards the main door, the beads in her hair jingling gently. Adam nudged Tony into moving and together they followed her inside.

As they stepped through the door, Adam and Tony stopped to take in the great atrium, which was just as impressive as it was the first time they saw it. The raw heat of outside replaced with the slightly damp earthy smell. They had to quicken their pace as they realised Messi had carried on and was just disappearing around a huge tree trunk some distance ahead.

At the centre of the Atrium, after quite a long walk, they came to a round building, looking like an old-fashioned bandstand. Inside was a single desk with a man sitting smiling at them as they walked over.  
"Good Morning, travellers." He said is an Afrikaans accent. He was dressed in a suit, which looked completely out of place in the semi jungled place.  
"I'm here to see Luthor Crabbe?" Adam said.  
"And you are?" He asked his voice friendly.  
"This is Minister Croft from London," Messi spoke up, trying to make her voice sound officious.  
"Nice to meet you, Minister Croft, Minister Crabbe can be found in his office." He pointed in a direction that meant nothing to either of them; Messi nodded and headed off, leaving them trailing along again. "Minister Talib is expecting you later, Messi." Shouted the man after them. Her back stiffed, as she walked away, both them having to stifle their giggles as they followed.

Another ten minutes later, they came to a familiar door that opened into the corridor that led to the outside world and the Serengeti National Park. In the opposite direction, the corridor seemed to go on forever. Adam was certain it wasn't that log the last time he'd been here. She led them left away from the outside world, walking for some distance. The floor tilted downwards the whole way until they came to the end and yet another door. They followed her through and stopped.

They had appeared on another walkway, the reason Adam and Tony had stopped was the view. This time one side of the walkway was a bare white wall, the other was open, an iron railing separating them from a long drop over a huge auditorium where hundreds of people were sitting at small desks. Some were in small groups, others laid out like mini classrooms. More people in suits of some description were walking around, delivering, removing, and a hundred other things.

Just like the atrium, there were walkways above them, looking as if they were made of wrought iron, all going in different directions, again people were walking along these, going about their daily business. Spaced around the hall were huge columns that held up the ceiling, some distance above them, they also doubled as staircases leading to the walkways. Higher still, above the walkways, they could see a myriad of things flying around, which Adam assumed, wrongly, would be department memos.

Between the desks, walkways, people, and columns were huge plant pots, much bigger than the people, each had a tree of some sort climbing from it, with many other plants hanging down the sides.

Messi beckoned them to follow her a few moments later after they had gotten over the shock of seeing this huge work area. As they walked along, they came to small balconies, each had a small table and some chairs around them, opposite these were single doors, all closed.

After quite a walk, Messi stopped at an identical door and knocked, the other two leaned over the rail and watching the show unfolding below them. A hand landed on their backs, surprising them both.  
"Just when you think the Atrium has surprised you, you find this," Luthor said.  
"It's huge, and I thought the Ministry in London was big," Adam said in quiet amazement, while Tony nodded.  
"The Ministry in London has four countries and its own population scattered throughout, we here have over fifty countries, sometimes more sometimes less, dependent on which war is ongoing, plus we have the Extensions, which, I am reliably informed are probably bigger than the entire planet." He let this information sink in. "This is why the ministry is so big, it needs to be."  
"You have a lot of explaining to do," Adam said to him, he smiled back, noncommittally. "If the Extensions are so big, why are you building a twelfth?"  
"I have no idea, but according to prophecies we have to have it ready for…" He raised his arms before turning to Tony and looked him in the eyes. "Would you help Messi in providing a drink?" He moved off reluctantly, knowing he'd been dismissed. Luthor turned to Adam. "Between you and me, your young friend knows all about the twelfth Extension, or at least he will one day, then perhaps he will explain it to the rest of us."  
"How the fucking hell would he about any of this?" He exclaimed.  
"That is the nature of prophecies." He smiled again.  
"I assume I am to keep that to myself?"  
"Probably best, I think the correct time to tell him would present itself to you sometime in the future."  
"Next question. I thought you were the keeper of prophecies and something or other?"  
"I am."  
"Talib seems to think he is now in charge of them."  
"Did I hear my name?" Talib said, appearing from out of nowhere. Another chair appeared and they all sat down around the little table. "I assume Kalishar has not informed you as yet, she has asked me to aid you." He said to Luthor. "Along with doing my own job." He added ruefully.  
"I am sure Kalishar will be the death of us all one day. I am grateful for your help; I am under pressure to validate many new prophecies, thanks to you two." He looked at Tony and Messi who had walked over when they saw Talib.  
"How can we be at fault again?" Tony asked frustration clear in his voice.  
"You uncovered Trelawney's last prophecy. Now a new batch of prophecies has come to light."  
"Why not just ignore them if they're causing you so much trouble?" Adam asked. "And why Talib?"  
"I was once, before Messi's time, the keeper of prophecies in the AMC, and then I took over the running of the Voog. The look on Messi's face showed this was news to her. She had gained a tray full of drinks from somewhere, which she placed on the table. "Kalishar likes to move people around, to stop them from getting stale." He continued while Luthor nodded. "I have always been interested in Prophecies; they fascinate me as they show a glimpse of what could be."  
"As for ignoring them, they are a useful guide of what to expect, giving us time to prepare for eventualities," Luthor answered Adams other question.  
"There is one, in particular, I would like to ignore?" Talib added his voice showed he was annoyed.  
"Talib, I know the prophecy you refer to, but there is nothing you can do to change it or what they will do, the person will do what they want," Luthor said kindly. "Personally I see a great and happy future." He patted his arm. It was Talib's turn to smile.

It was obvious to Adam that the guarded talk was about the people sitting at this table. "So why do you have a new collection of prophecies?" Adam asked, Tony was now looking over the side, deep in thought, while Messi was staring at her grandfather, a frown on her face.  
"News travels fast. As soon as it was known you had found the missing prophecy, others brought their own forward, they all need to be checked and verified, that means we have to travel to the source, as most will not come here." He looked at Talib for a moment, who nodded in return understanding what he was being asked to do.  
"It is a long time since I have had a chance to travel the Extensions, I shall look forward to it and meeting old friends."

There was a clunk as a large bird landed on the rail beside them. Tony leapt from his chair and looked at the bird, which it wasn't. Sat on the rail, giving them a baleful glare from its bright red eyes, was a dragon, the size of a small dog, its four clawed feet wrapped around the rail, while its tail windmilled around. It scaly wings folded down along its back. In its mouth was a smooth round roll, which it dropped into Talib's waiting hand. "Thank you." He said the dragon flicked its wings out and rolled off its perch and was gone. "Luthor looked at the surprise on Adam and Tony's face. "Our versions of an owl, less messy, easier to train."

Adam left the others talking and followed Talib. He stopped, waiting for him to catch up. Without turning he spoke.  
"What do you want Adam." He stopped puzzled that he knew he was being followed.  
"The thing you mentioned earlier." He turned to Adam; sorrow etched on his face. "What on earth is the matter?" He asked alarmed at the man's sorrow.  
"I should be happy, but I am not." He replied.  
"Are you going to explain?"  
He smiled. "You are a blunt man, which is no bad thing."  
"I've been called worse and it comes with the job." They both chuckled.  
"Can you keep a secret for me?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have a prophecy."  
"These prophecies are a bloody nuisance. Would this prophecy be the one you and Luthor were hinting to each other about?"  
"No. I was the keeper of prophecies for many years until I saw one too many. I requested to leave the job as I no longer wanted to know any more of the future."  
"Still not helping."  
Talib smiled. "The prophecy concerned my granddaughter. Do not be concerned." He added as he saw Adam face change. "She will be fine. You see, she is the apple of my eye, and Blyds, I see her most days and she brightens my life, however, I saw a prophecy stating she would leave one day."  
"She is grown up."  
"She is, she is her own person, of that there is no doubt. When I met you two in Float a few days ago, I knew the day I had been dreading was at hand."  
"Why, what's going to happen?" Adam was feeling apprehensive.  
"Nothing, but the prophecy states things about her future." He stopped and looked down. "There's more, it's complex, but for now, it's not important."  
"Tony." He stated.  
"Yes. I have heard of tales of fun and stupidity that are worse than Messi's if that were possible. She used to regale us every time she came here to stay, of the blond boy who knew no boundaries or had no fear." He paused thinking back before smiling. "Messi has had a big crush on this whiter than white young man for many years."  
"Blyds said he hadn't seen her laugh for a long time." He nodded.  
"I saw a change in her when she saw you both at Float the other day."  
"You two have a big problem." Talib frowned. "Tony is so naïve, he probably hasn't noticed."  
"He has great knowledge and skill in magic, that is clear, but none in life."  
"How much of her future life do you know, or think you know?"  
"More than enough to be happy for her and very sad at the same time. I am trusting you with this because he trusts you. If I hand the prophecy over to the Ministry, she and he will be observed from that day forward, everything they do will be watched and recorded."  
"They are already watching Tony; he has skills that are scaring people back at the Ministry."  
"I have already been told of the wizard who has a dragon for a patronus."  
"How come you have the prophecy and not the Ministry?"  
"I stole it." He shrugged his shoulder, smiling to himself. "I have kept it hidden for many years and when she is ready, I will pass it to her. She will decide."  
"How long have you had it?"  
"I found it two years before she was born."  
"That's a hell of a long time to keep a secret, then again, I have a few of my own, so I'm not really able to criticise."  
"I can honestly say my dreams have not been affected by my choices."  
"If only that were true of my secrets. They continue to give me sleepless nights, fairly regularly of late." The last part was said more to himself than Talib.  
"You need to face your secrets if they are causing you problems. It is the only way to a good night's sleep."  
"What prophecy was Luthor alluding too?"  
"When there is one prophecy, there is another. He will have seen others and put two and two together."  
"You thinking he has five as an answer?"  
He shook his head. "Luthor is nobody's fool, he will know and he will have worked out I have a prophecy hidden."  
"And he's keeping quiet?"  
"How many prophecies do you think he could be hiding?" He smiled, turned and walked away. "Have a good trip Adam and be careful, not everyone is your friend."  
"One thing, Talib." He stopped and turned back. "Have you ever considered that by keeping this prophecy to yourself, you could be putting them both in danger?"  
He shrugged, turned and walked away.

Adam walked back and joined the others, who were drinking from small pottery cups.  
"Adam." Said Luthor standing up. "You are I and going to chat with our new arrivals, while these two get organised for the trip."  
"What trip?"  
"We have a prophecy that needs corroborating and Kalishar has asked if you would help, while Talib and I do likewise."  
"We are supposed to be on an investigation, chasing prophecies will not help."  
"I agree, however, we have had news that a former Professor has gone to ground in this Extension, not too far from the owner of said prophecy. Seems prudent to kill two dragons with one spell."  
"Where are you and Talib going?"  
"Talib is off to Float, then further into the extension to a small village in the foothills of the mountains."  
"We've just come from there, I think."  
"No, you ventured to the interior as some call it, the mountains are a good deal further, but by boat, he should be back by tomorrow night. I am off to London to shout at Percy Weasley."  
"I thought you and he were friends."  
"We are, but we still shout at each other, it's all part of the game."  
Adam sighed. "Why?"  
"He has other prophecies we know nothing off, so I'm taking everything I have and we will compare notes, after all the shouting."  
"You're just off on a jolly, aren't you?"  
He turned to the other two. "Back here in an hour." They nodded and headed off, sensibly without saying a word.  
As soon as they were out of earshot Adam spoke.  
"I assume you wanted them out the way for a few minutes?"  
"Yes. The Ministry in London is playing up, not Percy, I might add, some of his council and making demands. They want Tony back where they can keep an eye on him, in so much as offering him a very good post."  
"They're making a mistake; he could end up walking away altogether. He knows about this place now, they'd never find him in here."  
"I agree, and if Messi helps him, which she would."  
"Is that the real reason for the London trip?"  
"Both." He gestured towards the door he had come out of, allowing Adam to enter first.  
"You realise Talib is not happy at your having seen Trelawney's Prophecy." He said as the door closed.  
"I had a copy placed on his desk, which he found this morning, now he seems to be of part of the team again."  
Adam stopped realising where he was, in front of him was a wide-open window leading out onto the pool, where he had found Gwen sunbathing. He followed Luthor through another door, this time he found himself in another strange room, he had felt a moments disorientation, as he realised he had apparated or something similar. Two men flanked a woman, in a row sitting on upright chairs, the rest of the room bare, plain walls, planked floor.  
"Don't worry, they can't see me or you, or each other. They believe themselves to be alone."  
"They can't see each other?"  
"No. I remembered your comment about allowing people to talk to each other, deciding upon a common story and made sure that did not happen."  
"From what Tony and Messi told me, the two men were hurt."  
"Him, on the left, was badly broken, but Sowande's team sorted him out. We have another man in custody; he is being looked after by Sowande, which will take time as he was struck many times by an Ambulans. Of course, we have two dead, courtesy of you. Efficient if I might say so, you are not someone I wish to be on the wrong side of."  
"You're a wizard," Adam said looking at him for tell-tale signs.  
"So were the two dead men, little good that did them."  
"I used surprise. I doubt I will get the chance again."

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out the wands, handing two of them to Luthor. "The dead men's wands might be useful." He took them, shaking his head.  
"No wonder we couldn't find them." He said as Adam handed another three wands to him.  
"These belonged to them." He gestured at the three unhappy faces. He took these, saying nothing. "I assume Tony has already interrogated them?"  
"Yes." Adam looked at Luthor, waiting.  
"None of them know how Arcadius apparates around the Extensions or in or out. However, the woman knows about the Port keys. Apparently, he has many set up from places on Earth, and in the Extensions. We will be sending teams of Voog out to find them and their ultimate destinations."  
"Can we trust the Voog to bring back all the information?" It was Luthor's turn to give Adam an unfriendly stare.  
"What do you know?"  
"A couple of sources. Messi is to be trusted in all things." Luthor nodded in agreement. "A lot of the Voog are less than trustworthy."  
"It pains me to agree. Talib has a list of those he trusts, which is worryingly short. Those on the list are young, younger than Messi."  
"What makes them less trustworthy when they get older I wonder?"  
"Something for Talib and I to discuss later, perhaps."  
"One of Arcadius's men is a Voog, do you have him?"  
"No. Talib is most anxious that he be found, soon. It seems he may have already have left the Extensions."  
"If a Voog is hiding, you'd never find him on the Extensions, so why would he bother leaving?"  
"Life hiding in the Extensions can be hard. I suspect our Voog likes the high life too much to enjoy roughing it  
"So, Arcadius had a Voog and an Auror on his pay role, as it were."  
"I don't know that for sure."  
"Something for your discussion with Percy, perhaps? However, I do know his name is Monty something. Tony recognised him from the Charring Cross Road the day we met."  
"This whole thing is beginning to smell. I fear we are losing control to some group or other, who are after something; I just wish I knew what the hell it was. These three know nothing of interest beyond what I've told you. Arcadius seems to give information to people on a need to know basis."  
"Exactly how a good commander should work. You've read the books." Luthor nodded back with an unhappy face. "Are we to assume that Arcadius is at the top of the chain because I'm pretty sure he was not the person who committed the murders of the muggles were still investigating. He was involved, without a doubt, but someone is pulling his strings."  
"I agree, but who and which Ministry is he from."  
"So you're sure he's someone high up in a Ministry?"  
"Without a doubt, which one is the problem, London or here we can probably deal with, but someone from another Ministry would make a difficult problem, even more difficult. Still, you have a journey to make. We have taken memories of these three and the interrogators, to keep things official. We will do the same with our other detainee when he regains his senses. I'll do what I can to make sure Percy and Maldue see them all, surreptitiously." They both smiled.  
"Before I go, could this group you mentioned be after something to do with prophecies?" He saw the bitterness in Luthor's face for a moment.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Everything we have done so far had a prophecy involved in one way or other."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wood

Adam found Tony outside leaning over the railing, watching the workers below going about their daily lives. Tony led the way back to the Atrium and after several false starts, he headed off in a different direction to the one they had taken coming in, enjoying the Atriums many views, always different. They came to another small door, worn from use a small wooden plaque with a gold symbol over it.

Adam pushed it open and the warm scents of flowers and grasses assaulted their noses. Walking outside and they stood on a small earthen pathway, which wound its way through the woods until it disappeared into the distance. Large trees dwarfed them, the canopies high overhead dappling the sunlight. In places, they could see shafts of sunlight, where insects flickered, enjoying the warmth.

"What did Messi tell you about this extension, because it's not Jungle?"

"Not a lot, although if we needed to walk to where we're supposed to be going, it would take at least five days, depending."

"Depending?"

"She didn't say."

"Where are we supposed to be going?"

"She didn't say."

"You need to have words with your girlfriend about communication skills."

"She's not my girlfriend." He had stopped in his tracks and stared at Adam.

"She has other ideas."

He opened his mouth to reply, but a dark shape flashed over the trees making them duck and run back to the door to the atrium, assuming it was a dragon. Adam scanned the area above and saw the bottom of a large triple-hulled boat gliding down to a small clearing. He gestured to Tony as he stepped out and headed over.

They found Messi sitting on the edge of a strange looking boat, grinning at them. "Do you like my boat?" She pointed at the triple hulled wooden boat; the same as those they had seen in the Boatyard. The boat looked very different from when viewed from below. From the side it was a great deal larger; the front had a curved arm with wooden rungs leading up to a viewing platform that stuck out almost the length of the hull. The back had a seat on either side of a metal bar, linked to a strange rudder, looking more like a curved round wing. The centre of the boat had a curved roof on stilts, which would provide cover during the heat of the day for nearly a dozen people. The two smaller hulls were attached with two poles and much smaller with their own canvas cover, their purpose unknown.

"Very nice. This is a Voog boat isn't it?" She nodded smiling.

"This is my boat; it used to belong to Blyds many years ago."

"So you both have boats," Adam said, knowing the reaction this would have.

"You have a boat?" She asked disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, it's an old Dutch barge that my parents gave me when I went to Durmstrang."

"Where is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Attached to Gringotts bank, over Diagon Alley."

"How do you get away with that?" He could see the glee in her eyes.

"Nobody can see it, I made it invisible."

Adam left them too it as he walked around the boat. It was around eight meters long, not including the little lookout, or whatever it was called, thought Adam. He revised his view, finding it large enough for a dozen people to be comfortable with room to spare, or even more people using it as transport. As he rubbed his hand over the smooth prow, he saw many small holes, showing it was probably riddled with some form of woodworm, which did little to subdue his unease.

The two were sitting at the back waiting for Adam as he finished his tour.

"What's the little platform for." He asked as he climbed about.

"It's called a Dragon Point." She looked at them both. "Because when you're in the mountains dragon hunting, someone stands in it and points at dragons."

"You hunt dragons?" Adam asked in surprise.

"No. We're looking for the remains of dragons, sometimes they fight, or some fall from the sky in bad weather, or they die of old age."

"What the hell do you want with a dead dragon?" Adam asked.

"Blood, scales, bone, and horn are used in most magical potions, especially Dittany. Also, some dragon bones can be made into wands, like Tony's and mine." She paused for a moment. "Caravan trips lasting two weeks are not cheap; the cost can be recouped by finding just a few hundred dragon scales. The average dead dragon can have upwards of twenty thousand scales."

"So killing dragons could be a very profitable business," Adam said.

"It is number one on the list of rules in the Extensions. It comes with huge penalties, like life banishment from all the Extensions."

"Do people ever do it?" She nodded. "How on earth do you protect against that happening?"

"Every caravan or hunting party has to have a Voog with them, which they have to pay for. We Voog are the ones that stop dragons being killed for profit; however, we are also the ones that will find the dead ones."

Adam filed this information away for later.

Messi watched Adam sit; waiting until he got himself comfortable before sending the craft into the air. As they cleared the treetops, she allowed the craft to gain speed and within moments, they were travelling at great speed, much faster than the little skiff from the other day.

"This isn't Jungle." Said Tony after a few moments scanning the scenery for any danger.

"This is Wood, cooler and much less dangerous than Jungle."

"So we're safe here then?" Adam asked standing while keeping a tight grip on one of the wooden supports.

"No, there are still dragons and a lot of other creatures, but the plant life is a little less exotic."

"Is there anything we should be on the lookout for?"

"Up here, not much, dragons, Phoenix, if you're lucky, down on the ground, Acromantula, Fairy's, Doxy's, Armourcents, Gnomes, Grindylows. There's more, but you need to get to higher ground for anything else."

Adam was staring at Messi as Tony explained each creature. He decided that no knowledge would suit him better and stalked off toward the front. Using his hand and knees he crawled out to the little seat on the Dragon point. The position gave him a huge uninterrupted view of the surrounding area, the treetops passing below at great speed.

Adam enjoyed the view so much that he forgot all about the other two behind him He found time was useful, trying to get his mind back under some control, as a number of dark and disturbing thoughts were making themselves known, few of which Adam was happy about.

The boat tipped to one side and slowed down, Adam having to grab the little rails hard feeling he was about to be catapulted off the front. He looked back and saw the others staring over the side. He grabbed the edge of the boat, moving down the little rungs back to the boat, while he watched Tony jump to one of the small outrigger hulls, just as the boat tilted. He lost his balance and went over the side. Worry set in as he looked around and saw that Messi was also missing. He turned himself around, pulled himself to the side and looked over the edge, knowing no one was controlling the boat and he was at its mercy.

He calmed down as he realised the little boat was slowing and dropping and nothing was in its way to crash into. Then he spied the huge wide river and that he was heading straight for it. He thought getting wet was not a problem compared to hitting trees or falling from a height.

The little boat touched down on the water with a gentle splash. For a moment, Adam thought it would sink, but no. He risked moving, finding the outrider hulls stabilised the boat stopping it from dipping or tilting as he moved around, calming him somewhat. He looked around, finding nothing but the wide river and trees. It was then he realised that the current was far faster than he first thought; the trees were whipping past at a fair clip. The spot where the trouble started, was already a long way behind and the place he touched down was already around a corner and out of sight.

The boat was just as stable on the water as it was in the air and it seemed water worthy, at least he could see no leaks. However, he had nothing to steer it with assuming that the rudder was magic.

He reached into the water and scoop a handful trying to steer the boat towards the bank. He felt something brush his hand; he snatched it from the water in panic as he felt something tried to hold his hand. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was sitting in the boat's middle looking over the side into the clear water. A pretty face smiled back at him as his heart lurched in his chest. He sat upright and moved away from the edge. He realised this wasn't some quaint English country river, this was the Extensions and anything could be in the water and he was in deep trouble, he thought as he tried to remember the names and details of the creatures Tony and Messi had told him about. None of them was water-based though.

He grabbed at the metal bar that Messi used to steer, finding it moved, and with it the boat, it was just a rudder. He angled it towards the bank, feeling relieved.

Messi using her wand landed on the floor after an initial tumble from the boat, she looked around seeing Tony tumbling before he righted himself and fell through the trees. She watched her little boat sail off over the trees and out of sight taking, she assumed, Adam. As she headed towards Tony, something cracked in the tree above her, leaves showering her. She dropped to her knees, realising someone was using a wand against her. Reaching down to her boot, she slipped her bone wand out, making several passes, adding wards, the way Tony had explained earlier, while creeping towards where she thought the attack had come from, staying off the path inside the tree line. She caught movement to her left realising it was Tony, who was going the same way as her.

She watched him flick the bone wand ahead of himself, hearing a satisfying muffled scream come from the trees ahead. Using her tracking skills she moved forward until she came to a small natural cleaning, two men and a woman were lying down behind a small hump in the ground, using it as protection, their unprotected side was facing her. The woman was tending to a man who was groaning. Messi hoped that it was a wound from Tony's wand. Behind them was a small tent with the remains of a campfire in front, she could tell they had been here for some time. She studied the area around the site looking for any others hiding in the trees, finding nothing.

She saw the man keeping watch behind from the hump duck as the ground where his head had been, erupted, showering them all with dirt. As soon as the dust cleared, he was back, looking over the remains of the lump, the woman joining him, both had wands drawn. Messi flicked her own wand, satisfied when the woman's wand flicked out of her hands, hearing her gasp in shock. The man looked at her, raised himself to a kneeling position, and brought his wand to bear. He grunted and flew off over the ground as if a truck had hit him, tumbling end over end before coming to a halt like a rag doll. He lay still; the woman raised her hands up in the air. She screamed as long strands of black cord sprang from the ground, dragging her down and holding her tight. Tony walked out from the trees, picking up the woman's wand as he did so. As he got to Messi, he was already interrogating it, a series of pictures formed, which she watched with delight.

"What's that telling you?" She asked.

"The spells she's been using with the wand. She used a couple on him, medical spells." He looked at the woman. "Spells like that won't work on the spells I do." He looked back. "The earlier spells are all memory spells."

"What's she trying to remember?"

"She not, she's been using obliviate. I'd say she has been removing the memories of people who may have seen them pass by."

Messi moved off to one side, gesturing for him to follow her.

"What's wrong?" He asked expecting the worst.

"I used the Expeliarmous spell on her and it worked." She looked as happy as could be. "I haven't used that spell since school." He smiled at her. "Is this what you do all the time as an Auror? It's so exciting."

"No, it's not, they are playing for keeps, and some spells they are using could kill you. I thought you were taught this when you trained as a Voog?"

"No, we learnt to survive out here, medical spells, a few shield spells, though not as good as the ones you've shown me."

He took a deep breath. "You're not going to like the next bit."

"Why." She asked extending the word.

"I need to get information out of these three," He had raised his voice making sure the bound woman could hear. "Which they will not want to tell me." He looked at her before continuing. "I might have to hurt them a little."

"Remember my night with Talib and Wolanga?" She whispered, he nodded. "Talib said if I go with you, I have to understand the people you are chasing will not be beyond murder, so I need to be prepared to do what is necessary. I assume you used the Incarcerus spell to bind her?" He nodded. She turned to the woman and pointed her wand. Immediate the woman gasped a strangled scream as the bindings Tony had used were clamping down viciously. Her eyes bulged; her face going bright red as the last of the air was squeezed from her lungs, unable to breathe in. Messi lifted her wand and the woman whooped as she sucked air in.

Tony looked at the woman as the colour in her face returned to normal, then he looked at Messi, who was standing in the same spot, her hands on her hips and a malicious smile on her face.

"Just in case you thought us Voog were in any way squeamish."

"That is such a simple spell." He said. "But so effective."

"You bastards." Screamed the woman. Messi turned and pointed her wand again, muttered something under her breath before turning back to Tony, oblivious to the woman who was now struggling, her movement becoming frantic. Tony spotted the problem, she had a small mask over her nose and mouth, making it impossible for her to breathe in, or out.

"This spell is even easier, Mog taught me it a long time ago. I've always wanted to try it out." She ignored the muffled grunts coming from the woman, who was now kicking around as panic set in and the air supply in her body ran out.

Tony looked at Messi with a new set of eyes. "Why the hell would Mog teach you a spell like that?"

"He was using it to shut me up."

"That's a bit vicious isn't it?"

"I adjusted it, made it better." She grinned at him.

He looked back at the woman who was now a puce colour, her legs spasming around on the floor, even though Tony's Incarcerus spell, was still binding her. Messi released the spell. The woman bellowed as she forced the spent air out of her lungs and then whooped as she sucked new air in.

"I think she might be ready to talk now," Messi said smiling at him.

"Remind me not to turn my back on Mog, or you. Talk to her; I'll sort the other two out." Tony said deciding that Messi needed no help what so ever.

He walked away, listening to Messi's calm voice, as she asked the woman questions arriving at the first man, who was unconscious, a nasty gash across his head. He stood and walked over to the man he had barrelled across the ground, finding he was in the same condition, or worse as he was lying at an odd angle, his left leg twisted under him. It was obvious he wasn't going to get anything from either of them. He checked out the tent, finding it was like Messi's, an extension spell with nothing of interest inside. He headed back to Messi who was bent over the now chatty woman.

"What's she told you?" He asked.

"They know who we are and why we're here." She replied.

"The question is what are these three doing here?" He looked down at the woman, who looked like she wanted to run if she were able, her eyes large with fear. He knelt down and looked the woman in the face. "An answer, now?" She shook her head. "He stood up and pointed the wand, a bright flash hit her in the stomach, the scream that came from her was almost inhuman, her face contorted in pain. He stopped. "Again, why were you three doing here?"

Between sobs, she said. "Were after the same thing you are, the prophecy." He gestured for her to carry on. "We knew you and that bloody policeman was coming here for a prophecy." Tony looked at Messi.

"Where the fuck is Adam?" His eyes grew large. "He was on the boat and he can't control it."

"It's all right. The boat's land if no one's controlling it. People fall off boats, it's quite common. We'll find him." She held her wand out resting on her palm, turning on the spot. "The boats on the river, a few miles away."

"Do you know if he's hurt at all?"

"He'll be fine; we'll soon catch up him."

Tony pointed his wand at each person watching their bodies lift from the floor and slam into a huge oak tree, as black cord flicked out, wrapping itself around all three. The man he had hurt woke up and screamed as his broken leg was forced into a new position.

"Stay here and hope there are no hungry creatures nearby; we'll be back tomorrow, maybe." He turned to Messi, smiled, and gestured for her to walk on.

"You can't leave us here like this." Bellowed the second man who had now woken up.

He never broke stride or looked back, however he saw Messi move her wand elaborately around.

"What was that?"

"I made sure no one can hear them shouting and protected them from any small creatures that wander around here."

"Why? He asked.

"We have more questions for them, so it might be useful to keep them alive."

"Fair point."

"We'll find Adam first and then come back. They'll be more talkative by then."

They walked off up the pathway back to the bank of the river; Messi slipped her arm through Tony's as they walked away as if they were going on a country walk.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lost on the River

Half an hour later Adam spied a small house next to the river. Oddly, it had a large water wheel, turning in the water. He pushed the rudder and the boat veered towards the bank. It grounded on something a few feet from the shore, the little house a hundred meters behind him.

He stepped off the boat, wading the last few feet to the shore while casting worried glances at the water. He tied the boat to a large rock. He looked up at the bank towering over him, leading towards the house and down the river. He sat at the ground, next to the river as his heart slowed down.

"They wouldn't have hurt you." Came a voice from behind him, he looked around and then up, finding a man heads looking down at him from the top of the bank. He had a bearded kind face with blue wide, open eyes.

"That's easy for you to say, I have no idea what they were."

He smiled. "Merpeople, they were interested in a boat on the water, which is unusual. Normally they fly, so they came to investigate." Adam noticed his voice was cultured and as friendly as his face. "In fact, that's the reason you came to shore so easily, was that they guided you."

"Really?" He asked looking back at the river, finding several small faces just out of the water grinning at him. He waved at them, not knowing what else to do. They waved back happily and slipped from view. He looked back at the man. "They seem friendly."

"They are, just keep out of the water, and put nothing in the water, if you get my drift." Adam thought about this and then realised what he meant.

"What happens if you go in the water?"

"You'll drown unless you've been invited."

"Are they intelligent?"

"Very much so." Adam shook his head.

"Just as I feel comfortable with this world, something comes along and makes me feel very uneasy."

"It is very rare to find a muggle this far in."

"You called me a muggle?"

"Yes, my herd father was a teacher at a school in England."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, he taught Divination." Adams' shoulders dropped. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No, the word divination seems to put me on guard these days. Somehow I think we may have been coming to see this, what did you call him?"

"Herd father."

Adam stared at him for a moment. "I think I might regret this, but what exactly is a herd father?" The man laughed, deep and full-bodied. The man reached down, allowing Adam to grasp his hand. He was pulled up the bank as if he weighed nothing. The man was still looking down at Adam from a great height. All Adam could think of, was firstly to run and secondly giant. Adam was wrong as he took in the naked lower torso come, and what would have been his navel, which would have been at eye level, had he had one. The thing that took Adams breath away was the huge horse's body, attached to said torso.

"If I'm not mistaken my muggle friend, you have just arrived on Messi's flying boat, which would explain why the Merpeople were so happy to help. Can I assume she is not far away?"

Adam's brain started to think for itself again. "I think we were attacked, they were both knocked off."

The man bellowed a strange sound, which seemed to echo off the trees, chilling Adam's blood.

"How far was this?" The humour has left his face.

"At least a couple of miles, I've been floating on the river for nearly an hour." He stopped as he felt the ground shake, the sound of many hooves hitting the ground, getting louder. From the pathway several huge horses, not horses thought Adam, trying to remember what they were, and not all men. He saw two of the horses were women and were magnificently bare-chested.

"Messi has been attacked, she is a few miles upriver, make sure she is unharmed and guide her to us, she is with another."

"He's an Auror, his name is Tony Garrett, if he's upset, be careful, he can a bit twitchy with a wand." Added Adam, realising it was a pointless comment and wouldn't help. He stopped when he realised that none of the men or women, the word centaur came to his mind finally, weren't moving, gazing at him.

"What is your name friend muggle?" The first centaur asked.

"Adam Croft." Wandering why they needed to know. Several of the centaurs sucked in air, before looking at each other, with shocked faces.

He pointed at two of the centaurs and sent them off up the river; he turned to another and told him to get the herd father.

"Adam Croft, our herd is not far, will you walk with me?"

Adam thought for a moment. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." Came the friendly reply. Adam shrugged and walked alongside the centaur who was having problems walking so slowly, so Adam dropped into his usual trot, which he knew he could keep up almost indefinitely. He heard the centaur's gate increase a little, as he kept pace.

He needn't have worried as within minutes he rounded a bend and found himself in the middle of a herd of centaurs, all of which had stopped and were staring at him, with more than a little hostility. They came to a halt and watched an obviously much older centaur ambled through the crowd that parted for him.

"Friend Adam, it is good to see you again." He said as he walked up.

Adam was rooted to the spot as his brain went thought memories that seemed to be new. "I know you, how do I know you?" He felt utter confusion as he realised that this was Firenze and he did know him.

"Your memories have not fully returned, it is good to see you again."

"We met a few times, years ago, why do I remember you as a man, not," he gestured at him, "a centaur?" He looked around for a moment realising that he was now surrounded by the centaurs, making him feel very insignificant.

"We were at the Ministry one day, you walked through the atrium trying to look at everything at once and you walked into me. I assume your memory was changed enough for you to remember my face, but not my body."

"I am finding that anything is possible these days."

"So, your back, this does not bode well for anyone, also I am told you have brought an Auror, one Anthony Garrett?"

He nodded. "Prophecies?" He asked.

Firenze nodded.

"I think we were coming to see you before we were attacked, at least I think we were attacked."

"We heard noises a while ago and assumed it was two creatures fighting, which is not unusual. Now we know better. If your friends are well, they will be with us soon.

The pathway followed the river for most of the journey, sometimes diving off, cutting the corners of the meandering river, Messi checking the route with her wand, making sure they headed the right way.

They came to a bank and looked over it down to the river, finding her boat lying on a small sandbank in a bend of the great river. They could see footprints leading through the sand to the bank.

"Does this river have a name?" He asked as she slipped down the bank and onto the sand.

She looked up at him, grinning. "It's called the river that flows south, but sometimes flows north." He opened his mouth and then closed it again. "We call it River." She finished.

"Are there any other rivers?"

"Yes, but they're all called River as well."

"How the hell do you tell them apart?"

"There are only two rivers, the rest are all tributary's."

"Go on, what's the other river called?"

She smiled up at him. "The river that flows to the east and sometimes flows up."

"I'm starting to understand how Adam's feels." He said as he followed her onto the boat. It lifted into the air, water dropping like rain from the hulls. "Any idea which way he could have gone?"

She pointed down at the pathway. "What do you see?"

The pathway was scuffed and dusty. "Looks like horse hoof prints."

"Centaur hoof prints to be exact. Seems Adam may have beaten us to our destination."

Tony and Messi stood at the rear of the little boat and skated over the treetops. It was clear she knew the area well, as she had set off in one direction and hadn't deviated and within minutes they crossed over a large clearing, where many centaurs stood around in small groups. Messi pointed towards the middle where a larger group, stood in a ring with Adam in the middle. The centaurs were sitting down on the ground next to him. As she dropped the boat down, a few of the centaurs moved to form a little landing area for her. Touch down was gentle. She stepped off first and bowed to a huge male. He ignored the bow, reached down and lifted her screaming into the air as if she weighed nothing. They gave each other a huge hug, Tony found himself not liking what he saw. He stomped down.

"Good morning friend wizard." Said friendly female voice beside him, he looked around and then miss-stepped, falling over his own feet, as his eyes caught a view of a naked female, well naked to the waste, and particularly well endowed. The centaur giggled as he looked back into the large amber eyes, doing everything possible, not to look any lower. She tutted at him. "You wizards are such prudes."

"I'm not used to people being naked."

"You're here with Messi and you're not used to naked females?" She gestured forwards and saw Messi, and saw she was now being held between two centaurs, who had set off together at great speed across the field, with Messi screaming with excitement. He opened his mouth to say something, but a voice in his head stopped him. He looked around straight into the amber eyes again, which were now level with his, as she had sat down. Her eyes bored into his.

"Friend wizard, you have it bad."

"Have what?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"The bug." He felt as if he was falling into her eyes and was enjoying the experience, which he could not stop.

She placed her hand on his chest. "She has your heart." He could feel warnings going off in his head, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Do you have hers?"

"I don't understand?" He said just as the feeling slipped away and the girl's eyes returned to just eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll find out." She said standing effortless up on all four legs.

"You're a legilimens?" He said half question half accusation. She smiled at him again. "What did you see?" She walked away without looking back. He watched her until she merged into the crowd and disappeared.

He turned away and walked into a solid wall of muscle, bouncing backwards, almost falling over. He looked up at a huge male centaur, who was looking down bemusedly at him.

"You've just spoken to Lisanny. Everyone who talks to her walks away just like you just did. Scary that one."

"She's a legilimens."

"She is that, I keep away from her now she's older, might be a good thing you do the same." He turned and moved away, almost gliding, leaving a bemused Tony standing on his own.

He walked around aimlessly for some time looking for Adam and Messi, both of whom were missing.

They were getting ready to leave when the original centaur with the amber eyes gestured at Tony. He walked over to her more than a little apprehensive. She dropped down on her legs, folding them underneath until she was sitting, and her face now level with his. She held her arms out to him while she smiled; he stepped forward and felt her strong arms slip around him.

The glade, the centaurs and his friends were gone, he was standing alone on a small hill; alone save for the centaur who was still pleasantly warm in her arms. She moved around in his arms, which he didn't remember putting around her, and looked into his eyes, something he didn't want, but he saw a deep sadness in her eyes he hadn't seen before.

"Friend Tony, I see huge happiness in your life. I also see a huge sadness in your life, a sadness that will almost destroy you; it will take you to the brink of sanity. When this sadness comes, you must fight it with your entire being, for you have a future, that is more than just you, it is the future of us all. Please remember, that if it becomes too much, and it will, come here, to me, promise?"

"Yes." He knew he was hearing a prophecy and he didn't like the sound it, but this was important, he didn't know why though. "One more thing friend Tony. You have Messi's heart, it is a fragile thing, do not break it."

He blinked and he was back in the glade, his arms wrapped around the warm pneumatic centaur and Messi, open-mouthed, was staring at him, tapping her foot. They released each other and stepped back, Tony feeling more than a little guilty.

"Goodbye friend Tony, until we meet again." She turned and stood in one fluid motion, before moving off at speed across the glade, the males joined her and within moments, the place was empty, the sound of hoof fall on the ground like distant thunder.

"Over my dead body are we coming here again?" Messi grumbled as she stomped across the grass. He noticed Adam was already sitting on the boat waiting, a smirk on his face.

He followed Messi back to the boat, scrambling up the last step as Messi made the boat lift, he barely made it, barking his shin as the boat swung upwards and left, below them, the ground opened up, showing them the great river meandering off into the distant haze.

Silence descended on the small boat, Adam sitting alone at the front, legs hanging over the edge, enjoying the cool breeze. Tony sat on the edge near to Messi, giving her glances, which she was not giving back, ignoring him.

"Messi?"

"What?"

"Why are you angry with me?"

"You were enjoying being hugged by that horse far too much."

"You know she's a legilimens?" The boat came to a halt as Messi looked at him, horror etched on her face.

"She kept holding my hand, I didn't know why. Dammit." She exclaimed. "She was going through my memories."

"And mine." Said Tony. She looked at him frowning. "I also think she is a prophetess."

"Why?" She moved over and stood in front of him.

"She told me a few things."

"Go on."

"Some not so good, I just don't understand them yet, however she told me one thing I'm very happy about."

He looked at her and smiled, the paused lengthened. "You'd better tell me what she said, or I'm throwing you off this boat."

Adam had stood and walked back. "Why have we stopped?"

"Did you know that horse was a legilimens?"

"Do you mean Lisanny?" They both nodded. "Fireze's great grand herd daughter." They both looked at him, surprised. "Apparently she is a great prophetess, one that rivals Kalishar."

"How do you know this?" Asked Messi, annoyed that he seemed to know more than she did.

"Firenze told me, he's an old friend."

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"Has Tony not told you I've been in your magical world for a long time? Firenze used to be a teacher at Hogwarts, surely you know this?"

"Of course I know." She replied indignantly.

"Lisanny is the reason we were sent here, not to see Firenze."

"What did you learn?" Asked Tony, knowing Messi was gearing up her anger.

"We were sent here to hear a prophecy, or at least I was, you two were not."

"Then why did we have to come?" She asked.

"Remember what Talib said, you're my bodyguard's." He looked at them both, seeing them sort this information out. "And you left me, on my own, on a boat, I can't fly." His voice grew louder as he talked.

"You know what happened, why can't we hear the prophecy?" Messi came back.

"The prophecy is to do with me, however, Lisanny had time with you both, and she would have told you what you needed to know."

Messi and Tony looked at each other.

"I much preferred it when you didn't know what was going on." Tony said to Adam, "and I was answering the questions."

"What did she tell you?" she used her foot to kick him in the shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder, pretending it had hurt. "She said I would see or feel a great pain and when I did I was to come here and see her."

She waited patiently. "Go on, there's more."

"No there isn't."

She leaned down and grabbed his shoulders, surprising him as she pushed his back against the edge of the boat. He looked out over the side seeing the drop below. "What did she say?" She whispered, her voice full of menace.

"Not while Adam's here, it's a little embarrassing." He whispered back. She released him, standing up she looked at Adam.

"Don't worry Messi, he'll tell you in his own good time. It's for the best." He turned around, went back to the dragon point, and sat down. She grabbed the metal bar and the boat surged forward, almost tipping Tony over the side as he stood up.

Ten minutes of silence and Adam returned from his observations. "We're going the wrong way unless the sun changes direction during the day?" He thought about this wondering if the sun did move, then again, how did it become night.

Messi grinned. "Tony's right, you really do miss nothing." Tony looked at them both confusion on his face. "Hold on we're going down." The boat dipped sharply and swung around towards the river they were following, dropping lower until they were skimming the surface of the water.

For a while, Adam enjoyed the thrill of speeding effortlessly over the river, while heads appeared every so often and looked at them quizzically. The suddenly turned toward the bank and slowed to a crawl, the boat came to a halt next to a makeshift wooden jetty. Next to the jetty was a footpath at the foot of a large earth bank, sculpted by the river. Messi stepped off after retrieving her backpack from an outrigger.

With a few minutes she had a small camp set up, the tent, as usual, had erected itself.

"Why have we stopped here?" Tony asked.

"It'll be dark before we arrived back at Float, so we stop here for tonight. It's safer."

Adam's head dipped into the tent and then came back out. "Why is there only two bedrooms this time?" He looked at Messi, giving her a smile she returned after a moment, followed by Tony as he realised what Adam had said.

Messi turned towards the mound and raised her wand. A gold shimmer appeared on the front, which formed itself into a doorway, circular large and heavy.

"This is where I live when I want peace and quiet."

"It looks like the entrance to a Hobbit hole," Adam said, making Messi laugh. "I loved the Hobbit and I always wanted to live in a Hobbit burrow, so I made this. It's not big, but I like it, so don't say a word about it, alright." She directed her voice at Tony.

Messi pulled the huge circular door open, beyond it lay a smooth light brown earthen wall.

"Dammit." She swore. "The extension spell has worn off." She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the blank wall, watching the earth slowly move back into the bank.

Adam left them to it, while he walked over to the river and then wandered down the little path, enjoying the smells and sounds of this alien world. Messi was beside him, making him start. He hadn't heard her move.

"I thought you were sorting your home out?"

"I was, but Tony's spells are so much better than mine."

"What's he doing?"

"He's putting extension spells in place, my spells disappear after a while unless I keep replacing them and he says he can make them permanent."

"He has a couple on his boat, at least a couple."

"He told me about his problems. He had a huge desk in a bedroom he used for schoolwork. The extension spell collapsed and the desk punched a hole in the side of the boat. Anyway, he's happy so I've left him to it."

"And now the real reason you have followed me here is?" She grinned at him shyly.

"I want to know what Lisanny said. I really can't wait for Tony." It was his turn to grin.

"Tony is a complicated person in some ways, in others, he a little like a child."

"Isn't everybody, and that does not help."

"As far as I can tell, a major influence on his early life was Edlyn Balsom."

"He did have a thing for her."

"Are you sure it was her, and not her talent if that's what it is."

"I don't know," she said, frowning as she thought.

"As far as I can tell, he was infatuated with her, so much so he made a fool of himself. That's the reason he ran to Durmstrang."

"Everyone knew that, not the Durmstrang bit though. Surely that's all history."

"You'd think so. He has issues trusting women, I think. Then again I might be completely wrong, but that is for you to decide after you've told him what you want."

She looked at him, her eyes full of doubt. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Because if you wait for him, you'll never get it. Anyway, you already told him once, after Blyds used those leaves."

"Those leaves do lower inhibitions; it's a side effect of them."

"So you were honest with him." She looked down, full of doubt. "When I met Gwen, I was like a stupid schoolboy again, in a man's body. If it hadn't been for her, taking the lead and telling what she wanted, we'd have probably have parted company the night we met, before we ever really knew each other. Men are ridiculously fragile and stupid creatures." She went quiet as he thought.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked.

"I did some strange things when I met Gwen, quite out of character for me. I assumed that this was because of my liking for her. I'm wondering if all is not all as it seems."

"Are you going to explain that and your other problem?"

"There's nothing to explain, but something Tony mentioned when I told him me and Gwen had only been together for three years." She waved her hand suggesting he carry on. "Apparently, he heard the Matron of St. Mungo's say she had known Gwen for years, they were old friends."

"Perhaps she is her old friend."

"No, she's new to all this." He waved his hands around him. "Probably misheard."

"Thanks, Adam, now can you tell me what Lisanny said to you?" Adam looked at her, realising that he hadn't got away with it.

"She told me I was an influence on someone, who one day will have great power and influence himself." He paused. "Some of his actions in the future will be based upon my influence."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"We came all this way to get that?"

"What did Lisanny say to you?" He turned and looked at her, watching the emotions on her face.

"She didn't tell me anything, although she was fishing for something."

"Which I suspect she told to Tony."

"Has he told you what she said to him?"

"Not so far, but we haven't had a chance to talk alone since. I suspect that he will tell you when he is ready."

"I can wait, but you still haven't explained your problem?"

He looked at her. "What problem?"

"I don't know, but I can see it gnawing away at you."

He sighed and looked down at the water. "You very astute. Something is bothering me, has been since I got my memories back. Lissany told me to get help back at Float."

"What's the problem?"

"I have no idea, but since my memories were returned…" He looked up, thinking. "My mind is doing strange things."

"Are still getting memories back?"

"Yes, but now they seem to be someone else's."

"Sounds odd."

"It's no good asking me."

Together they turned from the river's edge at a call from Tony and walked back in the darkening gloom, a light shone from Messi home, guiding them, which wasn't needed, but it was welcoming all the same. They found Tony sitting outside on a bench that wasn't there when they first arrived, he had a smug grin on his face. He gestured for Messi to go inside. She almost ran in, and then they heard her gasped. Tony stood and followed Adam inside.

"Needs some work yet, he called in as Adam stopped in his tracks.

What was a blank earth wall was now a large open area dominated in the centre by a huge fireplace made from stone, a chimney stretching off into the ceiling which was clean smooth and an off white colour. To the left and right of the fireplace were two large arched rooms, clean walls, smooth floor, but empty.

He pointed to the one on the left. "This could be your bedroom, the other side, a living room. If you need another room for experiments and the like, I'll add it behind the fireplace. In the morning, I'll try to add some windows, but I'm feeling tired at the moment."

She walked over and hugged him before whispering in his ear. "When this is all over, we will have many happy times together in our home." She released him, seeing the grin on his face had widened further. She took her own wand and flicked in at the room he called the bedroom and a large four-poster bed, like the found during their school years, appeared against the far wall. Another couple of deft flicks and woven carpets covered the floor.

"Goodnight." She said to them both. Tony turned away first, followed by Adam who waved at her, she grinned and nodded back. They heard the door close behind them.

Tony slumped down on the bench and took a deep breath.

"You all right?" Adam asked noticing he looked quite limp.

"Spells like that seem to take it out of me, always have." He looked up at Adam. "Doesn't seem to bother anyone else."

Adam sat beside him. "When you do something right, you do it with style." Tony smiled at the compliment. "However, in future when designing a home, consider a bathroom." Tony's head slumped down onto his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tony goes missing.

Morning sunlight woke Adam from a deep almost dreamless sleep. He had slept through the night without a break, probably the first time in many years. Messi was standing in the middle of the tent, with the entrance flap open, which was the source of the sunlight, dressed in her usual camouflaged shorts and top although she was still barefoot.

"Where's Tony?" She asked. He sat up and looked over at the second bed; the outline was of his body still in place.

"He's just gone for a walk I expect. He looked around noticing that the bathroom and kitchen section they had before were missing. "I need to get a shower." He expecting her to leave.

"Just jump in the river."

"There are things in the water that are dangerous." He replied.

"Only Merpeople and they know who you are, you'll be fine." She turned and left

He picked up his pack, which was still at the foot of the bed where he left it and headed off to brave the murky waters, feeling a little apprehensive.

Sometime later, he walked back into the clearing with fresh clothes on, looking well washed.

"Water all right?" She asked.

"Some of those Merpeople do not understand what constitutes personal space and some of them are very rude."

Messi laughed, although she could tell he was angry. "They're just inquisitive, they not used to men."

"You need to explain to them that attracting someone's attention is not done by yanking on something that personnel." This made Messi laugh even more, hoping to offset the anger coming from him. Somehow, the anger was wrong.

She stopped laughing and sat up. "Still no sign of Tony and I've got breakfast ready."

"Don't worry, he never misses a meal. Anyway, how was your first night in the Hobbit hole?"

She watched him get himself under control, pushing the anger away. "Great, I'm brought some other item's here, it's looking good."

"How have you had time to get them?"

"I didn't. Magic. I had the furniture stored at Mog's and at Blyds."

Adam smiled and walked past her into the hole. The floors now covered with soft woven tribal looking rugs of every colour possible. The room on the right now had a table and chairs next to the outside wall, a comfortable looking couch sat against the inner wall and a large wooden dresser sat on the third wall, the room needed a window as it was gloomy. He pushed a heavy drape to one side and looked into the dark bedroom she had added a wardrobe. It also needed a window. In the main living area around the fire were two wooden benches, cooking utensils, pot, and pans hung from the far wall. The fireplace had a small fire burning away, above it a small metal teapot.

"You and Tony will have a great time living here after you've finished it."

"What did he tell you last night?" She asked, looking embarrassed.

"He said nothing, but the smile he had on his face didn't leave, so whatever you said to him, did the trick.

She walked over to the fireplace and took the metal teapot; a metal tray appeared with a plate with strange food on it, with a cup and saucer. She filled the cup and handed it to Adam, which he carried outside and sat on the bench. She watched, the usual confident walk was missing, he was slightly hunched, something was bothering him. The problem she had was that she didn't know him all that well. She would discuss this with Tony later.

"Where is Tony?" She asked as she sat.

"Can't you use your magiky stuff to find him?" She gave him a withering look. "He gives me that look when I ask questions like that, it's not my fault I don't know the name of spells and stuff," Adam said frustration in his voice.

She giggled. "It's not what you ask or say, it's the way you say it, so dismissive."

"It's not meant to be."

"I know. It must be quite frustrating to see all this and never be really part of it." She had taken her wand from her boot and was holding in her palm, it rotated around and stopped. "He's upriver, near a disused old house; in fact, he could inside exploring it."

"Won't take long then."

"It's huge, loads of rooms, been there for as long as I can remember."

"Do you often have places left like that?"

"Many. People come here or to the other Extensions and decide that they want to live in the wilds, not that this is wild. They build great houses and sometimes castles. A year later, if that long, they desert it and go home. No one ever thinks of clearing the mess up. Makes travelling interesting though, coming across an old disused rambling building. It's like being an explorer."

"I assume you have to do a lot of travelling?"

"Yes. In two weeks I have to take a caravan through some of the more dangerous places in Jungle."

"Sounds like fun?"

"Yes and no. This time it's a group of Chinese potioneers, they'll spend days in one place searching for plants and creatures, collecting bits and pieces. I'll spend most of the time trying not to look bored while making sure they don't stray off and get killed, or worse."

"Well, you're bored now, so let's take a walk up to this ruin and find Tony, as soon as I've eaten whatever the hell this is." She smiled and together they finished breakfast, the anger in him had left.

The cup and plate disappeared and together they walked along the river's edge, waving at the Merpeople who surfaced from time to time, waving back.

Tony woke from a deep sleep, something strange rousing him. He knew he was no longer in the tent. Still dressed as he had lain down on the bed and fell asleep. Checking his pockets finding both wands, which he drew. Slipping from the hard wooden bench, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness, allowing him to see the basic outlines around him. His new home was a small rough walled cell, he could think of no other name for it. Bare save for the bench, no window and no door. He looked upwards where he could see a faint outlined glow of a window of some sort. At least he knew it was morning. He moved his wand around him while producing spells that would either protect him or tell him what was outside. He found what he was looking for, a faint outline of a door blended into the stone. He pointed the wand at the door in his mind he said 'Alohomora'. The click of the lock sounding loud. The doors outline became more distinct. He shook his head puzzled why it was so easy to unlock, he could think of a dozen spells that would seal the room far more securely. He smiled to himself when he realised he could think of only two spells he could use to lock a door and one to unlock a door which he had just used.

He pulled the door open and moved into the huge room. The door closed behind him with a clunk, making his heart hammer in his chest for a moment. Looking back, he found the door missing, a smooth wall stretching away into the distance. The walls nearest him were smooth white painted brick, the paint flaking in places with age. The room was dry but smelt fusty as if unused for a long time. Tony could only see the wall nearest him stretching away on either side into darkness. He could feel that someone was hiding and watching from the darkness.

He stepped forwards towards the darkness wands at the ready. He heard a cough come from his left, he flicked the wand, and a small glowing star shot from it, revealing a tall slim man dressed in a dark cloak. The light showed him to be ancient, even for a wizard, his face lined with folds and creases. He was hunched, probably age-related, his eyes boring into him. Tony was not paying much attention to him, his mind working overtime to provide the variety of shield spells he placed around himself. As he produced the more complex spells, he could feel resistance to them. He flicked more stars around the room, each one finding another person. The fourth stopped over a figure he knew, Arcadius.

"I was almost close to being disappointed for a moment; I thought you wouldn't be here." He said to Arcadius. "For someone who was a teacher, you don't learn very well." He turned away from him dismissively looking at the last two men or women. He could not tell as there was some sort of haze over them. They did not want their identity known, which meant they feared him. He flicked a spell at the nearest, feeling their mask spell crumble. The person uttered a muffled grunt and span away hiding their face. He could tell by the movements and slight build of the body it was a woman, and young by the way she moved. Something about her reminded him of someone. Mentally he cursed himself, wanting Adam's ability to remember things, long after the event.

He did the same spell at the fourth figure, the spell had no effect and the person did not move or flinch. He flicked another spell at the old man, who moved to one side, his wand drawn deflecting the spell. Tony now knew who his worst assailant would be; the one with the best magic was facing him, still masked. He saw the figures head dip forward and he assumed that he had thought the same thing.

He heard Arcadius take a deep breath, Tony formed his Patronus in his head to raise the moment Arcadius sent a spell which he did a moment later, it flashed off his Patronus. Several more hit him each more severe than the first, Tony ignored them all and continued to stare at the one figure who had not moved.

Tony realised that allowing himself to be attacked in this way would gain him nothing but time, which he already knew was fast running out. His second wand flicked towards the old man. He heard a gasp and the man went down, his wand spinning off to one side. One danger gone, thought Tony, remembering that age had wisdom and he had no idea what spells the man could produce. He flicked the wand in the opposite direction at the woman who had covered her face again, this time with a fabric veil instead of magic. The spell hit her like a fist, doubling her over and smashing her into the wall with a sickening thud. She slid down and slumped to the floor.

"Still two onto one?" He asked trying to force the last two to do something stupid.

"Two wands against two wands, sounds fair." Said Arcadius, grinning at him, his teeth bared. Tony shook his head sadly, making sure he never left eye contact with the mysterious silent man. "I'm only here to take my wand back from a young upstart." Keeping everything in check with the bone wand, Tony used his other hand to pull Arcadius's wand out of his pocket, dropping it to the floor. With a flick of the wrist sparks shot from his wooden wand, Arcadius's wand blasted apart, scattering pieces over the floor, most of which went towards Arcadius.

"You little shit." Screamed Arcadius as he sent a wall of fire straight at Tony, which engulfed his patronus for a few moments before dying back. Arcadius's face was red and he was incandescent with fury. The last masked man had turned his head and was looking at Arcadius. Tony expected that if he could see his or her face, he would have seen disdain on it. Arcadius saw Tony's grinning face and raised his wand again, the other man finally spoke.

"Finished Arcadius?" His hand and wand dropped as he looked at the masked man, A loud pop made them all look around. The woman who Tony had knocked over had suddenly come round and apparated.

"I said before Arcadius, you pick shit friends." He saw Arcadius scowl, holding his temper this time.

"I think it's time we found out what you can do if pushed if Arcadius is to be believed." Said the masked man.

Tony decided that waiting for what was about to come was not a good idea. He flicked the bone wand and at the same time, he used the wooden wand to make sure his own defences where secure. The bone wand gave him what he wanted and then some. The sound like an express train echoed around the room as the stone wall behind the two men exploded, pieces of brick shot across the room at the rear of the two men like brick bullets, catching them both off guard, as their defensive spells were in front of them. Arcadius went down as several small projectiles smashed into his unprotected back. He had dropped the wand he had been using in surprise. Tony flicked the wand across the room into the darkness. The smoke and debris cleared and Tony could see where his wand had struck the wall, he was surprised to see a huge scar now marred the surface at least five meters long and at the first layer of bricks deep. Two places were missed where the two men had stood. Arcadius was on his knees in pain, however, the other man, although now crouched down, seemed to be fine. As he looked up, for a moment he thought he saw the man's face, but the mask seemed to reapply itself. He decided it was time to even things up a little, sending Arcadius spinning across the room, hearing the loud thud as he hit the far wall landing next to the old man and lay still.

Tony's eyes had not left the masked man during this. He quickly brought both wands together and crossed them in front of his chest, waiting for the inevitable attack.

"Wizards can live to a great age." Said the man, Tony could hear something in the voice that showed he was not English, although his native tongue remained elusive and would continue to do so. "I intend to become an aged wizard, so going up against someone like yourself would be counterproductive in that aim." Tony stared at the man, trying to take everything in, his dress, the way he stood, the way he moved, the way he spoke, committing this information to memory, which he would peruse later in a pensive if he were to survive today that is. Suddenly the mask covering his face shimmered and fell to the floor like water, now covering his whole body. "You've been around that bloody muggle policeman for too long." He had guessed that Tony was committing every detail of him to memory. "Anyway, thank you, Mr Garrett." The masked man looked across the room at the old man and Arcadius; he shook his head and apparated. Tony used his wand, planning to follow him, but he could feel nothing.

He put the man and his odd comment out of his head and walked over to the two other, still lying on the floor. He slipped both of their wands into his pocket. Neither men would need them now he decided. He saw the older man looking at him, his eyes wide, not with fear though.

The man flew across the floor landing heavily again the walk back first, under Tony's guidance, the look in his face showed it hurt.

"Time to talk old man." He said walking over. The old man shook his head.

"There is nothing you can do to me that could make me talk."

"Then you'll die." He said keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"I was an Auror, once, I know the spells you'll use and I can combat them all, even without a wand."

"Auror spells, don't use them, my own work far better." He caught the look of uncertainty in the man's eyes for just a moment.

"What's your name?" He snapped.

The old man shook his head and smiled. "Do your worst."

"Were in the extensions, the laws against dark magic don't apply here." Again, he saw the uncertainty in the man's eyes, even through the smile.

"You're an Auror, you wouldn't dare."

"Adam pointed the wooden wand at him and spoke one word. "Crucio." A flick from Tony's wand was all it took, the old man jerked around and screamed, far louder than Tony had expected or thought possible, his screams echoed from the walls. He stopped, dropping his wand down. The old and looked up at him, the fear and pain in his eyes clear, the pallor of his skin, now grey and he had, if it were possible, aged even more.

"Your name is?" His voice calm and questioning, which was not how he was feeling, this was the first time he had used this spell in anger and it did not sit well with him.

"You're an Auror." He said, louder this time, shock clear in his voice.

"I quit, did no one tell you. I was taught dark magic by Professor Anatoly at Durmstang. Start talking, or this time I do it properly."

"You could kill me." He spat. Tony realised that the man on the floor was not as old as he looked.

"You're already dead; you just don't know it yet." He raised his wand.

"There are spells on me to stop me from talking." He shouted, fear in his voice.

"Why should I care?" The wand was pointing at the man's body, unwavering. "Tell me who you are?" Tony voice was now cold, low and determined.

"You wouldn't dare." He looked away dismissing Tony.

"Soluto Sermonetus." Fascinated he watched the man writhe around on the floor, his face contorting as the spell on his features ripped away. Normally, this spell froze the person, but another spell or curse was preventing this. He stopped the spell, the man gasped for air, the old man mask now gone, Adam knew this man, but couldn't remember his name or where he knew him from.

"I know you?" He said when the man stopped struggling and looked up, his face still red. "You work for the Ministry in London."

"You'll suffer for this Garrett." The man spat.

"Who's going to know?" The man's face flicked towards Arcadius. "It's no good looking at him, as soon as I'm finished with you, he's next."

"People know I'm here." His voice betraying his fear.

"So? Your two friends ran out a while ago, they won't come to your rescue or your trial should you survive."

"You shouldn't be doing this." He shouted as Tony's wand swept towards him and stopped.

"Now what did you mean by that, I wonder?" He could see emotions cross the man's face. "Let's find out shall we." He reached into his pocket and took the man's wand out. Within seconds, he had seen the spells used. He looked down at the man who had remained supported by the wall. "Crucio. OK for you, but not me." He paused giving the man time to talk, which he didn't. "Argonia Huxley, now, was that the dead one or the live one?" He asked, watching the man intently looking for any giveaway signs, then he saw it, a moment's confusion and the guard was back. Tony smiled and lifted his wand. "Crucio" The man's face contorted as a loud scream erupted from him. He writhed, his limbs twisting to impossible angles. Tony watched the man almost bend in half; his spine must have been close to snapping before he stopped.

He waiting while the man stopped sobbing, his eyes, red-rimmed looked up, hatred pouring from them.

"Painful isn't it, I wonder what your victims thought of you, while you did this to them, did they look at you with hatred when you stopped. He kept his voice quiet, keeping any emotion from it. "Now, who are you?"

"Fuck off."

"So be it." A look of horror crossed the man's face, his mouth open in panicked protest. Tony remembered Messi little suffocation trick and a seal of something green appeared on the man's face. The look on his face changed from horror to panic as he found he could breathe neither in nor out.

Tony turned towards Arcadius, knowing he was already awake, as he had seen his eyes flicker once or twice. Arcadius head tilted to look up at him.

"I underestimated you. You were a bloody fool at school, good for nothing, could not, or refused to be taught. I was never sure which." The muffled sounds became louder.

"They were a lot tougher at Drumstrang."

"I know, I went there." Tony smiled down, already knowing this information. "I'm good with spells and I know that the spell you used on him was not Crucio."

"One of my own." Arcadius went to answer but the muffled screams from the other man were getting louder. "No, you're monologuing, you're either delaying the inevitable or you're expecting someone to come to your aid." Tony's wand came up and a bright white rod a light shot from the end, hitting Arcadius dead centre of his chest. Agony appeared on his face as it contorted, his eyes bulging. He kept the spell on him for as long as possible; to make sure Arcadius knew he was not playing, but not long enough to kill him. He watched fascinated, as Arcadius seemed to shrink in on himself. He stopped the spell and the now little figure stopped writhing and looked up at him. Dawning realisation him as he looked down at Arcadius.

"You're a fucking…" He heard rather than felt the heavy lump as something hit the back of his head, he saw a mass of little stars in his vision as darkness folded in around him, then nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Revelations.

They made good progress along the well-used pathway, which diverted inland several times, cutting the rivers meanders off the route. Although the day was becoming warm, it was comfortable while walking, making Adam think of walking the Welsh hills with Gwen.

They turned a corner; the path leading away from the river that had narrowed considerably in the last half a mile and was now rapids, huge boulders strewn around the bed of the river, the water rushing past, and causing a spray that cooled the air a little. He looked at the view along the valley ahead, realising that this would be a photographer's dream. Small birds, at least he assumed they were birds, were darting from the trees, some flicking upwards in bright iridescent colours, others diving to the water. Adam couldn't remember seeing a place look as pretty as this in his life. He sighed, turned, and followed Messi who seemed to have not noticed the view.

They climbed a steep trail for a while reaching the top, finding the old house. Messi was right, in its day it would have been huge, the walls, now crumbling, some already down, the roof missing, the place already overtaken by the local wildlife.

"It was a fair size in its day and very English looking." She said as they stared, looking for Tony. "The left side has fallen since I was here last." She pointed to the area of fresh brickwork, untouched by plants.

"I hope that collapse isn't new and he's underneath it," Adam said concerned, striding forward.

"No," Messi said as he stopped and looked back at her the wand was in her hand and pointed to the centre of the old ruin. "I might be a good idea to go around the back, rather than through the front door."

"Are you expecting someone to be here?"

"No, but if the building is that unsafe, I'd rather be outside."

"Good point." He set off again, this time to the right.

They walked with difficulty over the rubble-strewn ground. Moss had formed over the large boulders, which left pits, big and deep enough to break a leg if not careful.

"Stop." Shouted Messi. "Walk back towards me". Adam looked around for the source of danger, finding nothing but bushes.

"What am I looking for?"

"The large plant in front of you is poisonous."

"I thought you said the plants here were safe?" He started backing up, stumbling on the uneven surface..

"They are mostly." She said standing beside him. "I suspect that whoever lived here had their own plant garden and imported certain plants from other extensions."

"I'd have thought you wouldn't have allowed that?"

"We don't have many laws, but that is one of them, but it's difficult to stop people moving seeds around. I'll report this when we get back."

"How come you hadn't seen the plant the last time you came here, it's bloody huge."

She looked at him. "Good point. I wonder whether someone has been here and planted traps for the unwary."

"I think my paranoia is rubbing off on to you and Tony."

"Entering the Extensions makes you a little paranoid, especially Jungle."

They moved on skirting the ordinary looking plant, which to Adam looked about as dangerous as a rose bush. They found the rear to be in better condition than the front, protected from the elements to a degree, some the windows were intact, and some even had glass panes. The doors were in place, the main rear door, raised on a stone terrace was wide open. Cautiously they walked up the stone staircase leading to the open door, Adam noticing that Messi had taken her wand out again, holding it in her palm, pointing towards the centre of the house.

They split up, checking the rooms out on either side of the long hallway, most of the doors either missing or wedged open. The rooms themselves were empty and weather-worn. Most had the glass or the entire windows missing. Plants were taking a stranglehold in most places.

"Found him." Came Messi's voice, he joined her in a large room, Tony was face down and unresponsive, Messi already running her wand over him. Adam knelt beside her as she pointed to the bloody lump on the back of his head.

"Someone's hit him from behind. Is he all right?"

"Yes, he'll have a sore head, but I can soon sort that out."

Satisfied with her assessment, he searched the room, finding footprints and slide marks in the dust on the floor.

"He's seen moved since he was hit." He saw Messi's look. "Footprints," he pointed, "not Tony's and marks where he's been dragged along the floor." He left her to her work and followed the footsteps back into the hall. They went further into the building until they stopped at a blank wall. He gently ran the palm of his hand over the wall, feeling for a hidden doorway, finding nothing he headed back. Tony was sitting upright, holding his head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sick," he thought for a moment, "and furious."

"What happened?" Adam asked.

He went through the events until the moment the lights went out.

"Any idea who the other people were?" Adam asked.

"Apart from Arcadius no, however, I recognised the old guy after his disguise slipped. I think he works for the Ministry, but I can't put a name to him." He paused shaking his head. "He was an Auror, said he could counter any spells I could use." He looked at them both and grinned. "He couldn't."

"Keep going." Said Adam.

"The third one was a woman, never saw her face, but she was slim and tall. There was something familiar about her. I'm sure I've met her before."

"Can you describe her?" Asked Adam.

"I glimpsed blond wavy hair."

"I can think of a dozen women with blond curly hair." Replied Adam.

"I can change my hair colour, style and shape in a moment." Said Messi. She touched her head with her wand and the fine black hair she had, grew and changed colour to blond. It continued to grow, straightening until it hit her shoulders. Adam laughed as he realised her hair now looked like Tony's before he had cut it.

"Not funny Messi." He said looking at Adam. "The last man was the one I was most interested in. He kept his face hidden and everything I did had no effect. He didn't want to fight."

"What else can you remember about, clothes, hair?"

"I did your trick and tried to take in as much as possible, but he knew what I was doing, saying I had been around you too long."

"I feel we are following a false trail, being laid to confuse us." Said Adam.

"I agree, it's time to do something different. I don't know what yet. When we get back, I'll take my memories and we can look at them in a pensieve."

Messi, who had remained quiet while they spoke, made a final sweep with her wand and declared Tony fixed. He stood up, swaying slightly, leaning on Messi. Adam gestured for them to follow him, back to the wall where the footprints ended, pointing at the tracks on route. Tony stopped and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out both wands.

"I had these in my hand when I was hit."

"Someone is going to the trouble of putting you in situations, then letting you go, the question is, why?"

Tony gestured for them to stand back. He made short work of the wall, blasting it into pieces. Behind it was a short flight of stairs, leading to another door, which went the same way as the first. Adam could see by his actions that Tony was angry and was taking it out on anything he could. He looked at Messi, finding that her hair had changed again, now a shoulder-length bob, very straight and almost pure white, contrasting starkly with her dark skin, most pleasantly. She was grinning, her wand was out and she was looking around, looking prepared for anything.

"You all right?" He asked her.

"Yes, I love this, it's so exciting." She pushed past Tony and stepped into the huge room. Tony followed her casting small balls of light to the far reaches. The room was bare as before although there were drag marks. They crossed to where the marks ended or started. Small blood splats had soaked into the dust where Tony had bled.

"Why did they carry you upstairs when they could have used a wand?" Asked Adam

"I had their wands, except for Arcadius's, which I smashed." He pointed towards the pieces of broken wood scattered across the area they stood. The ground here had more footprints and drag marks.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Messi from the far side of the room.

They looked over at the huge gash in the wall.

"That was me." They both looked back at him. "Nearly worked, took Arcadius down, didn't seem to bother the other guy…shit." He exclaimed. "I forgot, Arcadius isn't human."

"What?" They said together.

"Just before I got hit, I saw him after I'd used a spell on him; he'd shrank and turned into something. I have no idea what though."

"Is that possible?" Adam asked of Messi.

"Arcadius was a shape changer?" She Said.

"He's a Metamorphagus, he can turn into anything."

Adam held up his hand, stopping them from talking. "When we first met, we walked up the Charring Cross Road, we met a professor and a guy dressed the way you used to dress."

"Yes," Tony exclaimed. "He was an Auror."

"You knew his name?" Tony frowned trying to remember the name while Adam waited patiently for a while. "Monty perhaps"

"Yes, how the fuck do you remember stuff like that?" He asked Adam smiled at him.

"Excuse me?" Said Messi, both of them looking at her. "Could Arcadius turn into a Goblin, rather than it being the other way around? Could it have been him you met that day?"

"I saw Arcadius outside the Cafe where we first met." Said Adam. "I think he has been following and watching us all along."

"We need to get back and research Arcadius's background." Said Messi. Tony both stopped and looked at her. "They have research facilities back at the atrium."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A plan.

The walk back to Messi's Hobbit hole was unadventurous, in the usual way, but Adam kept stopping to take in the more delightful views along the river that seemed very different from the walkout. Messi pulled a fruit from a tree and handed it to Tony to make up for his missing breakfast that he had complained about constantly.

The hole was how they had left it, Tony looking at the new decoration she had supplied. While Messi readied her boat, Tony added two windows to the hole, much to Messi's delight. Adam was certain she could have done this herself if punch came to shove, but she seemed more than happy to let him carry on. He thought Messi like to play the helpless woman from time to time when it suited her aims because she was no helpless woman.

They climbed aboard and headed off, skirting the tops of the trees yet again and within an hour they saw Float, Adam looked at Messi, realising that they had had more than enough time to get back here last night before darkness fell.

They docked quickly, finding Talib sitting at the inn's table, waiting, his face showing he was unhappy.

"Were you waiting for us?" Asked Adam.

"Yes, you were supposed to be back last night, we almost sent out a search party. Where did you go?" He asked looking at Messi.

"It took longer than expected with the centaurs, so we made camp."

"If you had left this morning, you would have been back hours ago?"

Adam walked away and took a seat, letting Messi and Tony bring him up to date, which didn't take long.

"I'm not happy," Talib said slumping into the seat next to Adam.

"The problem I have now is, how did anyone know where to find us, considering we were supposed to be back here last night or was magic used. Also not knowing where Tony was, they took him anyway, because, at the moment, it would seem that we are being followed."

Talib looked down in deep thought. "I don't know the answer to any of them; however I expect the magic used to summon Tony would take him from anywhere, even outside of the Extensions."

"So, he is not safe." Talib nodded. "How is it possible to protect someone against this summoning?"

"There are spells, some of which Tony should already know, I think his guard was down, and I think his guard will stay down while he is with Messi."

He thought for a moment. "There's an easy way around that." Talib looked around. "Tell him he has to protect Messi, as she will probably be a target now they know they are an item."

"And you think this will work?"

"It is my opinion, that he will do anything to protect her, and her, him. Use that, just make sure you don't tell Messi, because I am sure she will not agree."

"I dislike using people in this way, least of all my granddaughter."

"You're a Minister, using people is part and parcel of the job I'm afraid."

The conversation ended when Talib walked away, head down in deep thought. His chat with Tony went well. Tony accepted his position, knowing he was looking after Messi now. He seemed pleased that Talib would ask him and promised to make sure he would. The second chat was just as easy, with Messi agreeing almost immediately. Feeling pleased with himself he headed off across float. He didn't get far.

"Talib," Tony said walking up and standing in front of him, making sure he could not walk away.

"How can I help you?"

"Show me the prophecies you have." The tone of his voice showed that this was not a request.

"No, I have been forbidden."

"You have placed Messi's life in my charge and I do not take that lightly, to do this job properly, I need the information in these prophecies to combat their plans."

"I cannot."

"You can. Whoever is controlling this is using the prophecies to formulate their plans. They know my every step and I have no plan."

"Do you know what you are asking of me?"

"My life and I think your granddaughter's life could be in jeopardy and I need an edge to keep her and myself safe, that's what I am asking of you." Talib looked away, rubbing his mouth with his hand.

"I cannot go against the wishes of Kalishar. She is the priestess of the Extensions." Tony looked into his eyes before shaking his head and walking away, leaving Talib to stare at his back, feeling dismissed.

Tony rounded the corner, anger coursing through him. Adam stepped from the shadow startling him.

"Didn't work did it?" He asked.

"What? He replied.

"Putting Talib on the spot like that. He's more scared of someone in the ministry or of losing his job than he is of losing Messi."

"I don't think so," Tony replied, a weariness in his voice.

"You'll have to explain that, although I think I already know."

"He has knowledge of prophecies, so he knows Messi is in no danger." Adam nodded. "In fact, I'm sure I am in no real danger."

"How the hell do you work that out?" He asked incredulously.

"The wizards I've gone up against so far could have taken me out in seconds. Nobody has used a spell I can't counter and I know there are hundreds more that I don't know how to do or defend against. Arcadius has a lifetime of knowledge over me, he could flatten me in a moment, but he doesn't, neither has anyone else. This is the real reason I want the prophecies, I need to break the path that everyone seems hell-bent on keeping me on."

"You need to do something that surprises everyone?"

"Yes, but unless I know the prophecies, everything I do is following them. I could run away and hide in the extensions, only to find out in ten years that this was expected. I could kill a hundred people here today, burn down Float, get sent to prison only to find this was foreseen and I'm following the path."

Messi walked up silently, only seen at the last moment. "You two need to talk quieter. I heard every word."

"You were supposed to," Adam said surprising them both. "By coming to us and telling us this, we know who's side you are on." He grinned at her.

"You are a crafty bloody shadow." She said in her deepest Afrikaans accent.

"I seem to be getting craftier by the day." He said more to himself. "Are you in?"

A sly smile broke out on her face. "One condition?" She looked at Tony.

"Anything," Tony replied.

"You don't know what it is yet." She poked him in the chest. "Tell me what Lisanny said to you yesterday?"

Tony looked at Adam expecting help. Adam shrugged and walked off.

"Bastard." He exclaimed at Adam's retreating, which had no effect. He looked at Messi, who had her no-nonsense face on, with her hands on her hips, looking as if she would wait all day.

He took a deep breath. "She said I had your heart, but did you have mine, she said not to worry as she would find out."

"That's why she kept holding my hand, the crafty little bitch."

"Little, she stands two and a half meters tall, that is not little."

"You know what I mean, keep talking Blondie boy."

The comment brought a smile to his face. "Just before we left she took me to a place in my head and told me I have your heart, but it is fragile and I mustn't break it."

"Because breaking it twice would get you killed, right?"

He took a step back at the anger in her voice. "Twice, how do you work that out?"

She stepped forward. "You left Hogwarts without telling me you were leaving." Her finger was poking him in the chest again. "You never even said goodbye." There was anger in her voice now. "I felt very betrayed that day. Then little Megan Trelawney came up and told me a few things."

"Megan Trelawney, it was her that started this mess, with her Aunt's bloody prophecy. What did she tell you?"

There was silence from Messi for a moment. "She also told me you and I would meet again and that it would be permanent." She grinned at him.

"She made a prophecy?" Messi nodded. "She told me she couldn't make prophecies. What else did she say?"

"She said we would meet again in a place that did not exist." She gestured around at the buildings. "We would become lovers and that we would be together until the end. That's why I was so happy to see you when you first turned up here?"

"Lovers?" He asked. She didn't reply, raising her eyebrows at him. "So you're not bothered about the fact I'm trying to change prophecies?"

"No, because if you break my heart a second time, I will kill you." He was certain that the look in her eyes told him she meant it. He was about to reply but she stopped him by kissing him, her arms encircling him.

She broke contact long before Tony wanted too. "Also, nobody would ever find your body."

"You're a bit scary, you know that."

"Remember that. What else did the horse say?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Her eyes bored into him.

He sighed. "She said something like, I would have real happiness then sadness and I was supposed to go to her if it became too much for me." She continued to stare at him. "Something happens in the future, all will be revealed in time, you know, the usual divination crap."

"Why would you go to her rather than me?"

"No idea. Another prophecy I expect."

She stepped back from him, removing the warmth he felt coming from her. "We need to make a plan, let's find Adam and make one."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait here for a while, you know until."

"There will be plenty of time for that when we go to the Hollows." She turned away, a smile on her lips; he followed her up the nearest stairs, enjoying the view, with no guilt this time.

They found Adam leaning over the rail, a faraway look on his face that seemed to be there a lot lately as if he was worried about something. They followed Messi through many rooms, stairways and walkways, always upwards, until they came out of a small room which led to a roof terrace, some ten meters square. A rickety handrail was the only thing stopping them from falling to the world below. As they looked over the edge, they could see the whole of Float laid out, hundreds of different sized houses and boats, linked in what seemed a haphazard way. The handrails were pointless because if they had fallen, they would have fallen onto the next roof down, which was another roof garden.

The terrace they were on was empty save for a small pergola with chairs and a table under it. A strange large-leaved plant grew over it giving a welcome break from the sun.

"I come here because I know no one can overhear us, but, we should keep our voices down."

Tony waved his wand in a circle over their heads and Adam felt the familiar blanket drop over his hearing.

"Nobody will hear us now." Messi pulled a face at him.

They agreed that they needed to get the prophecies, which would allow Tony the chance to change the future if it were at all possible.

"I have one thing to say before we start," Adam said making them look. "We must all keep away from anyone who is a Legilimens."

"Legilimency is a spell that most wizards can do?" Tony said.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that earlier?" He exclaimed.

"I thought you knew. Kalishar is an oddity though, she doesn't need a spell she is a Legilimens, only touch is needed, in fact, I'm not sure she even needs touch. So is Lisanny." He added.

"Can you protect us from this spell?"

"Of course." He said.

"So we need to keep away from Kalishar then unless you can protect us from her?" He looked at Tony as did Messi.

"Not on your life. Memory spells might not work with her either, so we'll keep well away from her."

"Excuse me, boys." They both looked at her. "Adam can't travel the way we can, he will be in danger, were supposed to look after him, so he stays here."

"No." Adam spat.

"Yes. I know you can protect yourself extremely well against any physical attack, you've proved that twice now. But we're going into the Atrium, there will many traps and guards and wards, that you have no protection from, we'll find it difficult enough. You cannot come with us."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep people guessing where we are because they will ask."

"That's easy." They both looked at him. "I'll just tell anyone you wanted to be alone, everyone will believe that." Tony's mouth dropped open, while Messi smiled.

"Chance would be a fine thing." She looked at Tony.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Schizophrenic.

Adam waved them both off, they shouting goodbye, making sure anyone nearby would hear, he hoped. Tony had dropped his head while Messi waved back happily.

As the Voog boat was disappearing into the distance towards the mountains, he wondered down stairway after stairway searching for Mog's bar. He was about to give in when he turned a corner and found himself beside an open area, that in his world would be a town square, but here, beyond a rickety railing, he could look down to the jungle a long way below. Across the other side was the entrance to the bar, he breathed a sigh of relief heading for it.

Once inside, he saw that the place was empty, young Yoyo slumped behind the bar, her head buried in a strange book. She looked up as the door closed.

"Hello Yoyo, where's your father?"

She stared at him. "You're that Muggle."

"I am."

"He's upstairs planning his next trip." She sounded bitter.

"I take it you won't be going with him this time?"

"No, I have to go to school."

"We've all been to school, it's important." He made himself comfortable on a stool.

"He's making me go to Beaxbatons, why can't I go to Hogwarts or Uagadou?"

"School is school, you'll learn the right stuff whichever one you go to."

"Have you seen what they have to wear?" She asked indignantly.

"No, but haven't you got to wear a uniform whichever school you go to?"

She paused for a moment. "It's light blue, prissy and they have a hat. And they don't have a Quidditch team."

"Perhaps they put their time into academic pursuits, which I am informed by Messi, you are already very good at?"

"Did she really say that?" Her voice had dropped and she looked at him with huge brown eyes.

"She had to defend herself when her grandfather pointed out she had taught you how to fly and make potions, some of which won't be taught at any school until your third year." He watched her face as it went through a range of emotions. "Messi has gone away for the night with Tony." She grinned at him. "When she comes back, why don't you have a talk with her?"

"She went to Hogwarts."

"She went to school; it's why she is good at what she does. School is important; you should grasp this opportunity with both hands. You will learn so much more than you can from running around here, or from Messi."

"How come you know so much?" She asked, the frown showing she was unhappy with his comment.

"Seems I worked with the Ministry in London many times. Recently I've been given my old memories back, which I am still trying to make sense off. Sometimes when someone says something or asks a question I shouldn't know, the answer is in my head. That's why I know you won't learn some of Messi's potions until your third year. Also, I am reliably informed that Beaxbatons, like the other schools, teaches their pupils how to use a broom in their first year, which means you will be very much ahead of the game."

"Dads upstairs." She said begrudgingly while trying to hide a smile. He slipped from the stool heading through the door upstairs to Mog's storehouse.

"He found him at the top of the stairs waiting, a wry smile on his face.

"Thank you for saying those things to Yoyo, she won't believe a word I say to her at the moment."

"She's young she'll understand when she's older." He nodded.

"How many times have you worked for the Ministry in London?"

"Three times now. Seems I'm not the person I thought I was."

He gestured to a chair. "You must explain that comment."

"When I understand that comment, I'll be able to tell everyone." He said as he sat down heavily as if the world was now pushing him down.

"You don't sound particularity happy about your new, or old, memories?"

"I think I sort of understand what it would be like to be schizophrenic. I have several people in my head, all telling me what the truth is, and none of them will agree with each other. I expect this is all normal, it just feels a little odd."

He could see Mog was frowning. "I think you should let someone have a look at you."

"Who though?" He said forlornly.

"I do and I suspect you have already met her."

"The Matron of St Mungo's perhaps?"

"I was thinking of someone a little closer to home." Adam looked at him, somewhere between hope and suspicion. "Come on, after what you just said to Yoyo, I owe you. Let's go chat with Sowande."

"Blyds wife?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I thought you'd know her, she works in the Aid Station about four floors up from here."

Mog refused to take no for an answer and five minutes later, he followed him up many staircases, while he pointed out the various shops, bars and amazing views that seemed too appeared at every turn.

He slid open a wooden partition door and stood aside for Adam to enter. Inside he found several metal framed beds, all made up ready, but otherwise empty. The room, cool and dim, the windows shuttered with wooden blinds.

"Sowande, you have a patient." He called into the room before smiling at Adam and heading back the way he came.

"Hello Adam, what can I do for you?" Sowande moved out from a darkened room off to one side. "I see Mog brought you here in person, he must like you." Adam took a deep breath, not knowing what to say. "Please come through, you obviously have a lot to say."

The new room was just as large, with a strange curved desk that had seen many years' service and would continue for some years yet. A single made up bed filled the other side of the room. "Where is my granddaughter?" She asked looking outside.

"She has gone off alone with Tony."

"Where?"

"Somewhere private." He smiled at her knowingly.

"She a little promiscuous that one, always has been. Can't work out where she gets it from." She smiled a huge grin at him. "Now, what do you have to say?"

"I assume you know I had my memories removed or hidden, several times during my life by people at the Ministry in London."

"I did not know this." Her voice had taken on a serious quality.

"Well, they did, apparently the last time was at my request." She nodded. "I have recently been given them all back."

"All at once?" Her voice now sounded concerned.

"I don't know, but they seem to be coming back in bits and I'm having trouble putting them into context."

"And?" She asked after a moment.

"I'm not happy at the person I seem to be becoming. I don't understand half of what's going on and I feel that there is someone else in my head, at least one, and they seem to be constantly arguing with me." She stayed silent, as it was clear Adam wasn't finished, she watched his hands shake as he rested his forehead on them. "The good bit is that certain memories are becoming more distant, less intense." He looked at her, a deep sadness in his eyes. "I think there is something wrong with me."

She took a breath. "You seem troubled Adam." He nodded. "If you have no objection, I can step inside your mind and have a look around. You must understand nothing in your mind will be hidden from me."

"Are you a Legilimens?"

She looked surprised at his knowledge. "No, but I can use the Legilimens spell."

"You may not like what you find in there. I've been a policeman for many years and I've been involved and seen some horrible things in my time."

"I have seen some nasty things in my time, Witches and Wizards can be vindictive and they have the magic to back the vindictiveness up. People like me have to put the pieces back together again."

He nodded at her as she raised her hand and pointed her wand at him. "Legilimens."

He seemed to jolt backwards even though he didn't move. Hundreds of images from his history flashed across his mind, almost too quick to follow, some he knew, some he didn't. It stopped as quickly as it started. Sowande was staring at him, ashen-faced.

"What have they done to you, Adam?" Her voice sounded tortured. He realised that she was holding his hand in both of hers and her wand lying on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked starting to feel frightened by the look of shock on her face. She stood up, making Adam do the same. She pulled him across the room towards the bed.

"Lie down Adam." She pushed back until he was lying down.

Her wand back in her hand, as she waved her arm around her head, before pointing it at a spot in the centre of the room. A loud crack and a flustered Matron appeared in the centre of the room, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans and looking as far from the Matron as she could get. She looked at Sowande before seeing Adam on the bed.

"What have you done to this man?" She screamed at the Matron, making her step back at the sheer viciousness in the woman's voice. Adam could see Sowande was visibly shaking with anger or fear, he wasn't sure which, but it was enough to scare him. He sat up swinging his legs off the bed.

Sowanda looked at him and waved her palm over him "Sleep" Darkness close in and he fell back onto the bed, his face showing a peacefulness not seen on it for some time.

She turned to the Matron, waiting for an answer.

"You don't understand Sowande."

"I know this man is going insane, no one can cope with is happening in his head, how could you have allowed this to happen."

"You don't understand." She repeated her own face now as ashen as Sowande's.

"Your handy work is all over this man's mind, explain that?"

The Matron stepped back to the thin wooden wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor, her legs had given way. She held her hand up, palm towards Sowande. "Forgive me." She said as Sowande placed her palm against hers.

Their hands met for a few moments, then released again. Sowande slumped down on the floor in front of the Matron.

"Amanda, what have you done?" She asked, her face now like the others, full of grief.

"I had to do it, you can see that can't you?" She pleaded.

"Who else knows?"

"Only Luthor."

"Too many people have abused this man's mind, people not as skilled as you and I. I don't know if I can help him."

"What about Kalishar?"

"No, she must never know of this, she is not to be trusted." There was a bitterness in her voice.

"What's wrong with her knowing?" Amanda asked.

"I do not know, but I have seen into her mind, by accident, for a moment and I did not like what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing I wish to discuss."

Amanda nodded and seemed to slump back against the wall, she looked beaten.

"Come, we have work to do," Sowanda said standing holding her hand out to her.

"I don't think I can. Everything I have done is unravelling, it's all going wrong."

"Everyone would have done the same thing as you had they been in that position. You did nothing wrong, you protected your own. Talk to Luthor later."

"I have, he keeps telling me to own up and tell the Ministry."

"He is right. It's too much for someone to quiet about for so long, especially now this has happened. She gestured towards the sleeping Adam.

"What are you going to do about him?"

"Nothing, for now, he is asleep and will stay that way, which is for the best, he will recuperate a little, and his mind will attempt to sort itself out. Then we will have to go in and help with the rest." She pulled the Matron to her feet. "You realise that Adam has many people in his head, all now fighting to get out?"

"Yes, I locked the others away many years ago. I knew there was a good person in there, hiding."

"One of them is a killer, one who kills without thought or remorse. How many people has he killed in his life whether or not they deserved it?" The Matron looked down, tears in her eyes. "You were probably right, but someone has undone your work, and he is a very dangerous man, even for a muggle."

"It will take some time for that side of him to come to the fore." She said her voice quavering.

"He has already killed two wizards in our realm." Amanda's head shot up. "The three of them were attacked in the Jungle, just before Messi was hurt. I've no doubt he did it for the right reason, but I am sure the old Adam, or at least your Adam, would have thought about what he was doing first, and perhaps chosen a different path."

The matron looked away, tears in her eyes; shoulder slumped as she looked down at Adam. "What now?"

"We have some potions to brew."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Inside the Ministry.

Messi had guided the boat, as usual, taking them away from Float, until it had disappeared in the darkening gloom, before making a long slow turn, taking them towards the Atrium, while making the boat travel much more swiftly than before.

Two hours later, in almost complete darkness, she brought then to a halt at a small dock that sat many hundreds of feet below the usual Atrium's Jungle entrance dock. Messi waved her wand at the boat that left the dock turned and sped away into the darkness.

"Before we go in," he asked, "what defences can we expect?"

"The corridors have sound and light detection spells along their length." Tony used his wand to soften their booted feet on the wooden floor.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"I'll make us invisible, our feet should now be quiet enough not to set any alarms off, no lights and I'll take the lead when we're in corridors, I'll be using some spells to make sure nothing else has been set up."

She looked at him for a moment, frowning, before nodding. She led the way towards the doorway. Tony used his wand again and the two of them became invisible. Tony almost yelped when Messi kissed him, slid a hand down his back, shocking him when she pinched him. The door silently opened, and then an unseen hand clasped his and pulled him inside the short dark corridor, he kept the bare wooden panelled walls against his back as darkness enclosed them as the outer door closed. The door in front opened an inch, allowing a shaft of dim light to enter the corridor. Then it opened fully, Messi's hand pulling him into another corridor; this one was massively long, disappearing into darkness, steadily rising as it did. On either side of the corridor were many doors, also disappearing into the darkness. She pushed him in the direction she wanted them to travel in and then allowed him to take the lead.

They continued along the corridor for what seemed an eternity until the corridor widened out into a large open area, chairs scattered around with huge plant pots filled with a strange assortment of plants, their scents had filled the corridor. There was a single man seated near where the corridor restarted, looking bored his eyes travelling back and forth along the corridor, his wand was in his hand, held nonchalantly towards the floor.

Tony still holding Messi's hand pulled her back from the where the corridor re-started. He waved his wand through the air in front of him, waiting for the guards head to look the other way. A faint sparkling shimmering curtain covered the entrance, Tony recognised the spell as Fianto Duri, thankful to Professor Anatoli who had taught him the spell that showed where warning hexes were hidden, what he had to remember next was how to bypass or remove it. He felt Messi pulling him into the open area, behind the guard, towards a door at the back. The door slowly opened, luckily no light shone through. She pulled him through it, watching the door close again.

"What did you find?" She asked in his ear.

"Fianto Duri, I can't remove it without setting off some alarms."

"I know a back route to my father's office, follow me."

"Take it slowly, just in case there are any more traps." He felt her hand grab at him again, so he placed his hand on hers, before she became any more curious, which he immediately regretted as his hand slid across her taught stomach. She giggled in his ear, making him wonder what he had just felt.

They continued slowly, moving from room to room, some lit up, and others in deep darkness. Although he checked at every chance, he found no more traps. Messi slowed down and used her wand to open another door, just before she turned the light off in a small anti room, the door opened slowly, dim soft light spilt through the door. They both slowly stepped through, back into the original corridor, they left some time ago, or at least this was what Tony hoped. To his left, he could see the end of the corridor, a blank rough stone wall.

He heard a click from the door opposite, which then opened. He felt her pull at him, so he followed her inside. The door closed and a small light appeared, bobbing along across the room. Messi's wand was causing the light as he followed it towards a large imposing desk, glancing out of the huge panoramic window showing the Atrium in darkness, looking more magical than before, with hundreds of small lights highlighting the many pathways, above and on the ground.

Drawers started opening and closing as she checked each one out. Then she moved across the room to several cabinets, each one containing many more drawers. He used his wand to produce another light and together they went through them all until she pulled a bundle of papers out. She took them to the desk and laid them out. He assumed that these were the prophecies that Talib had been keeping from them. He watched Messi's mysterious floating wand move about and he heard her mutter. She then swore quietly just before he felt her lips against his ear, seeming erotic, considering where they were.

"Someone has put a spell on the paper; we can't copy them or take them out of this room." She whispered. Tony was about to read them in the dim light from outside as Messi's brought her wand over. He swore under his breath when he realised they were not in English. An idea came to him and he unbuttoned his top pocket and slipped his police phone out. He switched on the camera and held it over the first prophecy. A bright light lit up the room for a moment; they both froze and waited anxiously for an alarm. Nothing happened and after a short pause, he carried on copying each one while Messi kept a lookout.

Within a minute, he had finished and Messi slipped the papers back into the drawer and closed it. The tiny light on her wand went out as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit back into the long corridor. The door closed behind them, leaving them back in the long corridor. Messi opened the door opposite, but something stopped him from following her. He pulled her along the corridor that seemed as quiet as before until they came to the first seating area and found a dozen oddly dressed men and women, crouched down looking along the corridor, all of them had wands at the ready. Tony's spells had worked perfectly as none of them saw or heard them as they walked up and stood in front of them. He waved his wand towards them, checking that the spell over the corridor was still in place, but he found it was missing. He assumed that the alarm was turned off when the newer guards turned up, not wanting to alert then to the fact had been found. He pulled Messi forwards and they stepped over and around the assorted guards unseen.

Carrying on to the next area, while he kept checking for taps, they found more people waiting, wands out, these were more spaced out and two were lying prone on the floor, which they had to step over, which was more problematical, as they couldn't see their own feet. They passed five more seating areas, each one as before had ten or so armed guards waiting.

Happy to have gotten past all the guards undetected, until they arrived at the door to the exit and found two men stood side by side, with their back against the door they needed to use.

He felt Messi pull him onward, squeezing past the guards until they had almost lost sight of them.

He felt her hot lips against his ear again. "There's another door ahead, only this one leads to a lot of steps, hundreds of steps."

"Where do they come out?" He whispered back, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him.

"Down to the Jungle floor, then we have to travel on foot until I can get the boat to come down to us."

"No problems, how long does it take?"

"An hour to walk down, then another hour's walk to make sure we are as far away as possible if nothing gets in the way."

"What could get in the way?"

"It's night and you do not want to know. Stay close, can you keep the invisibility spells on us for a bit longer?"

"All day if necessary."

"What about the night?"

She grasped at him, her hands seemingly everywhere until she clasped his hand again. He couldn't believe that in a situation as dangerous as this, he was finding the who process very erotic. She pulled him forward along the darkness for around another ten minutes until she stopped at another unmarked door. How she could tell any of them apart was beyond him.

He waited patiently in the darkness, until he heard a soft click, then a squawking noise followed by shouting and footsteps heading towards them. Tony pushed the door open wide, then pulled Messi back into the corridor and headed a little further down it. The footsteps grew loud and with it were many bodies of unhappy guards, all spoiling for a fight, it seemed, as they piled through the doorway, the sound of booted feet clattering down the stairs.

A lot of shouting came back from the stairs; mostly they were arguing amongst themselves. The footsteps grew louder as they ran back. The now large group were standing next to the door, all talking at once until an agreement was arrived at, and the door re-closed. They saw one man use his wand on the door before they all headed back along the corridor. They waited for a while, to give the guards a chance to calm down.

"Open the door again and get back here." He whispered in her ear, he heard her giggle as she walked forwards. Another click and the alarm went off again as Messi collided with him. He held her close as the herd of feet came trundling along the corridor, the door, open, as before, passed through by most of them again.

They did this four times, almost bringing the guards to blows as accusation flowed thick and fast. Messi sniggered a couple of times, Tony not knowing why as the men we all talking Afrikaans. This time the arguments were becoming vocal and threats were being made as they moved a few feet down the corridor, leaving the door open as they argued. Tony saw his chance and pulled Messi along towards and through the door as quietly as possible, although there was no chance they could be heard, because of the noise the guards were making. They had travelled downwards on a rickety wooden staircase that moved with every step. Around three levels down, they heard the door above them slammed shut. They heard the lock snap shut and everything went quiet.

The stairway continued for what Tony thought was many hours, which in reality was little more than thirty minutes. Several times they tripped, unable to see their own feet, so Tony decided that it would be too dangerous to continue unseen because if one of them did fall, it was a long way down, so he took the invisibility spell off them. The rest of the walk, although tiring, was accomplished without a problem.

They exited out of an open archway in a rock face, a single dim light. They were standing on a narrow trail leading away into the dark jungle. As they moved away, the last of the light from the lamp disappeared and deep darkness closed in around them. Tony clutched Messi's hand, more frightened than he cared to admit. As they walked their eyes became accustomed to the darkness and several of the surrounding plants had a dim radiance about them, which allowed them to see the pathway. He just hoped Messi knew the route home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lost in Jungle.

Kalishar came into the large room where Talib and Luthor sitting and chatting. They stopped and stood as they saw her. As usual, she was wearing a tight-fitting cream gown that hung from her slim frame and dragged along the floor behind her.

"Is it true that the Investigator is ill?" She said, her Africans accent strong.

"Yes," replied Talib, unsure how she found out. "Sowande is looking after him.

"What is wrong with him?"

"It would seem that whoever has experimented with his memories in the past, may have caused damage."

"Should he not be here in our proper hospital?" She almost spat.

Talib shook his head. "Sowande is happy and if she had a problem, she will call on St Mungo's for help."

"He is a guest in our realm, if something should happen to him, it could cause us many problems, he needs to be here, make it so." She replied about to turn away.

"Madam President," Luthor said loudly. "If Minister Croft requires further or more extensive treatment, he will be moved to St Mungo's as per his Ministry's request." His voice showing he would not budge.

"Be it on your head Crabbe if anything goes wrong." She said storming from the room.

"That would be Minister Crabbe, Madam President." He replied matching her anger. Kalishar continued out of the room as if he said nothing to her, but he knew his remark had hit home.

He looked back at Talib who was gazing at him.

"You are poking the dragon. I think this might be unwise."

"Someone has to. I'm not happy with the way the Ministry is being run at the moment." Luthor whispered, receiving a knowing nod. "Where are our two young…?" He stopped.

"Young lovers were the words I think you were going to use," Talib replied, smiling as he nodded. "They are missing. They were last seen leaving on her boat. The boat is back on Float, but they are not."

"Anything we should be worried about?"

"Someone came into the Ministry last night. My office was entered, but nothing was taken."

"How can you be sure nothing was taken?"

"Like you, my office is protected, however, whoever entered my office, did so unseen and unheard. Not only that, they sneaked out past over fifty guards."

"Why so many guards?"

"Whoever it was set off several alarms, but still evaded capture. They made fools of our security."

"Any idea what they were after?"

"I think they were looking for recently acquired prophecies."

"Do you know of anyone who was after these prophecies?"

"One person comes to mind, however, the spells he must have used were of high quality and skill."

"Would that be of an Auror quality, perhaps?"

"Beyond that level, only a very skilled Wizard could have bypassed my spells."

"Our ex Auror has good skills in that department, so I am informed by my friends."

"The prophecies had an anti-copy spell on them and also a spell that would not allow them to be removed from my office. So they left empty-handed."

"If they read the…"

Talib raised his hand. "They were in and out in under two minutes, not enough time to read them all. Not only that they are all in different languages."

"Would our young friend have been alone?"

"I would like to think yes, but I suspect not. The suspect they had a partner, one who knew his or her way around far too well."

"Would his partner be able to read Afrikaans?"

"None of the prophecies were in Afrikaans. They could only have grasped the basics, if they were lucky, they would need time to translate them and then understand them."

"Unless they copied them."

"Which they could not have done," Talib replied.

"Do not underestimate either of them."

"I think I may have already done so."

"Do we have any idea how they entered and exited?"

"If it is who we think it could be, then they will have used the staircase to jungle floor to leave."

"They entered this way?"

"No, they entered via the workers lower dock entrance, but I made sure it was guarded.

"Surely you had the staircase guarded?"

"I did, with a lock and a spell; however, I have been told that the lock was opened several times. An argument then ensued. No one can give me any idea how they got out, but out they got."

"It would seem that our security is so poor, that one ex Auror and a young girl can walk in and out unseen and unchallenged." Luthor paused or a moment. "How I would like to have them working for me."

"You would be playing with fire Luthor."

"I know." He smiled. "I suggest, time permitting, that we go to Float and await our young friends and have a little chat with them. Of the record."

"Seems sensible, I have the feeling that both of us need to be away from the Ministry in the short term."

Dawn was breaking when Messi finally brought them to a stop after many hours of walking. Tony almost collapsed onto a fallen tree trunk, sweat patches marred his once neat clothing. As the day arrived, so did the heat and down on the jungle floor, it was humid. She held her wand aloft several times before stamping around angrily.

"The boat has gone back to Float."

"What the hell do we do now?"

"I don't know." She slumped down beside him, looking forlorn.

"How far is Float from here?"

"Couple of hours, but then we have to go upwards a thousand feet or more."

"This no apparition business is a pain in the arse. Is there anything under Float, on the ground?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"It's worth having a look then, even though I think it might kill me walking that far."

"You're a wuss Tony."

"I know, but let's consider this walk training. Enough people have told me I need to get fitter."

"Are you going to moan and complain?"

"Without a doubt, the whole bloody way." He stood up as ready as he ever would be to continue the walk. "I think we did well last night." He said setting off along the narrow pathway.

"It was easier than I expected, but I didn't expect to find so many guards when we tried to leave." She said following him.

"I think we must have triggered an alarm spell of some sort. Unless they knew we were coming. I'm pretty sure they didn't know, as I think people would be down here looking for us already."

"Unless they are waiting for us on Float." She replied.

"I wish they come down and find us, save me walking all that way."

"Wuss." She said passing him and setting a faster pace than Tony's crawl.

They walked in silence on for many miles; the route the path was taking kept changing direction, making the walk much longer. Tony kept quiet for the most part because his feet were killing him. He could feel his toes and heels rubbing with each step. Whenever they came to small clearings, where trees had fallen or knocked over, they could see Float hanging above them, looking insignificant and a long way up.

Early afternoon and they came to a large clearing directly below Float. The area well used as many tracks entered and left the area. Around them was the detritus of the village above, many smashed boxes of different sizes, that hadn't been saved by the catch spells. A quick look showed them to be empty. A fine cooling mist was falling around them. Tony went to ask what was causing it, when he realised what it could be, deciding that it would be best to ignore it and shower really well when and if they got to Float.

On the far side of the clearing, Messi found the remains of a small boat, the many planks that formed it, were broken and misshapen. The dampness hadn't helped either as the wood felt spongy. Messi pulled several less worn planks out and placed them in a pile.

"What you doing?" He asked sitting down, taking the weight off his aching feet. The relief in his face was almost palpable. Messi had noticed his limp some time beforehand and kept quiet, waiting for him to own up to the problem, assuming he was fine.

"One of the things we are taught as a Voog is the ability to put a boat together from the pieces of a crashed craft."

"Really, why?"

"If you crash, which happens, you can't apparate back. So you have to make your own temporary transport from the remains, or walk."

"Why not just call for help?"

She stopped and looked at him for a moment. "Pride." She replied.

"Seems silly to let pride put your life in danger." He replied.

She stopped, sighed and walked over to him. "Sometimes, when someone calls for help, the searchers, if there are any, might travel the wrong way."

He nodded. "That's not the first time I've heard something like that."

"It's also a little like you trying to ignore the fact your feet are hurting and not mentioning it."

"Yes, but I'm a wuss remember." She smiled at him before continuing with the task in front of her.

She laid out the better planks in a row, using her wand to bind them together in a single raft, while Tony walked around the area, or as fast as his feet would allow, which after resting, now seemed to be worse.

"Why is this place so well used?" He asked sitting down again, next to the rapidly forming raft.

"No one ever comes down here."

"Someone is, look at the tracks, they're all over the place." She stopped and looked at him with the look she that suggested he was being stupid, again. "There animal tracks aren't they. The look she was giving him changed to a smile.

"Not animals. I suspect that they are insect tracks. Look at the area under the bushes, can you see holes?" He looked down at the ground and pulled a low branch out of the way, finding several large holes, all-around six inches in diameter.

"They look like rabbit holes to me." He said after a moment.

"They are probably centipede holes; they only come out at night to feed. They like damp clearings; this seems to be ideal for them."

"Big holes for centipedes?"

She looked at him again. "Euphoberia, an ancient form of a centipede, this is one of the reasons we don't know how old the Extension are, these centipedes have been extinct for millions of years outside."

"And the size of the hole couldn't possibly have anything to do with how big they are."

"I've seen one that was over two meters long and thicker than my thigh." Tony digested this as he moved away from the undergrowth.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what do they eat?"

"Everything." She replied.

"Why not wood?" He asked looking at the small raft.

She stopped and looked over. "I have no idea."

"Are they magical in any way?"

"You're very interested in centipedes aren't you?"

"Interested because they are big enough to eat me and how does a non-magical creature survive being around all of these magical ones."

"Impervious to most spells." She replied.

"So they are magical?" She nodded back as she stood, looking happily down at the collection of planks laid out in front of her. A roar swept over the clearing that seemed to shake the ground. Tony's knees almost gave way as he pulled both the wands out. "What the fuck was that?" He shouted looking around; noticing Messi had crouched down, holding her wand out in front of her, eyes scanning the tree line. "Messi, talk to me, what the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." She replied.

"Dragon?"

"I've never heard a dragon sound like that before."

He went to ask another question but another bowl-clenching scream slammed into his ears. The roar came from further around the clearing, in the tree line, but closer than before.

"If it's a dragon, how do we deal with it?"

"Anything but heat, noise and explosions will drive them back, may even scare them off, depends on the type though."

"I'm good at them. Why not heat?"

She looked at him. "They produce fire, hit them with flames and they'll think you're playing." He wanted to ask the obvious question but decided not to bother. "However," she continued, "Dragons don't scream or roar like that."

Another scream rent the air, this time followed by the sound of huge thumping, which they felt through their feet. Yet another ear-splitting roar heralded the arrival of a house moving at speed, smashing it way through large branches and a small tree as it entered the cleaning.

"What the fuck is that?" Tony yelled certain that his heart had just stopped, as whatever it was, now stood just inside the tree line, seemingly braced, two baleful eyes watching them. He looked at Messi and received a shocked look back. Somehow, she looked as if the colour had drained from her face. Tony felt fear, if Messi was scared, then he felt he had the right to be scared, and she looked bloody terrified.

"I don't know." She replied as Tony looked closely at the visitor's grey-green face and horn, the strange elongated mouth surrounded by tentacles was constantly moving.

"Why tentacles?" He whispered, not quietly enough, the creature heard him and bellowed again, this time with more force than before; they could feel the noise as well as hear it.

Tony pointed his wand at the beast. "Any ideas of a spell that would stop it?" He asked, his voice sounding quiet after the last roar.

"Hope it's scared of dragons and fire." She whispered.

The creature ran forward three paces and braces itself again, followed by another huge roar, almost making Tony cover his ears.

"It's posturing." Yelled Messi. "You need to posture back somehow."

He looked at her incredulously. "What am I supposed to do, shake my fucking fist at it?"

"Scare it somehow." She shouted back.

He stood up waved his wand, allowing a huge jet of fire to spray out from the end of his wand of towards the creature. He could feel the heat wash back at him, making him flinch away. The creature was far from impressed, not moving a muscle, its eyes locked onto Tony before coming forward another three paces, bracing itself and bellowing again. Tony panicked as he realised the creature was less than twenty meters away and he was already looking up at it, the head tilted to one side to look down at him. He switched the wand again, this time he produced his patronus, which he made into a dragon, sending it straight at the creature. The patronus grew as it flew forward, the creature broke turned and ran for the undergrowth, so Tony allowed the dragon to pass over it, above the trees before allowing it to fade out.

"Wow! That is some patronus." Said Messi standing beside him, her hand gripping his arm, he could feel her trembling.

"Boat, before it comes back." Her eyes widened before she ran back to the pathetic looking collection of planks. Another bellow made them both jump again, this time it came from behind them, then another bellow, quieter, this time from the left.

"Shit, there's more than one, hurry up Messi." The jungle exploded to their right as a beast the size of a large truck thundered into the clearing, again stopping braced like the first one. "Were fucking surrounded." He yelled at Messi. She was still moving planks into position, her wand producing a greenish haze as she pushed them together. Another beast burst forth on the right, this one did the same as the others, bracing itself and then screaming. Beside him, the raft lifted into the air, hovering around the mid-thigh mark. She sat down on the edge of it; slowing adding her weight little by little until she felt it could support her whole weight. She called for Tony to do likewise. A minute later, they were both sitting comfortably on the raft, although it tilted a little each time they shifted their weight.

She looked upwards at the indistinct shape. "We can only go upwards; I have no direction control, a good job that's all we need." For a moment they were weightless as the raft dropped, landing on the floor with a thump. Tony's head span around as he heard a crashing sound coming from beyond the clearing as three more of the creatures entered the clearing at speed, this time they didn't seem to want to stop. He sent his patronus after them again, Messi helped, sending her own jet of fire after it. The two spells together did the trick as all the beasts turned and ran for cover, disappearing into the trees. He allowed his patronus to fly around the clearing above the tree line, keeping it low above the treetops.

He felt the little raft lift, propelling him upwards. He looked at Messi, seeing a look of relief on her face as they sailed upwards. He was about to relax when the upwards movement stalled and the creatures, deciding that his patronus was not a threat, all bellowed together and crashed back into the clearing, this time the intent was clear as they didn't stop to posture. The largest one's head arrived first, stopping around two meters below them, the mouth opened and a huge bellow, the loudest yet, seemed to swallow them for a moment. The raft moved upwards another metre, the creature bellowed again as more movement showed below them, he counted over a dozen, all different sizes and shades of grey, all looking upwards at them. The raft lifted again, Tony knew if they fell now, there would be no reprieve from those below. Messi sent the raft surging smoothly upwards.

As they travelled inexorably upwards, they watched the huge creatures lose interest and amble off, happy to have vanquished those that would invade their territory. Tony thought he could feel the raft trembling until he realised it was him.

Float grew above them, blocking out the bright sunlight, which was now coming at them from an angle as the afternoon wore on. The lowest point of Float dropped past them, some distance away for them to reach. They found themselves in a small open area, the railing and walkways surrounded them, again all of which were out of reach. Below them was the jungle and above was an unbroken blue sky. Messi stopped there upwards momentum, so they had no choice but to wait.

"Wow, you could have done this a hundred times and not come up here," Said Tony.

The door near to them opened and a small face appeared. Tony realise they were outside of Mog's bar and the face watching them was Yoyo.

"What you doing Messi?" She asked amusement in her voice.

"We got stuck." She replied.

"You mean you are stuck?" She asked, spotting the problem.

"Yes, correct, can you throw me a rope, please Yoyo." Tony could hear the strain in her voice.

Yoyo went to speak, just as Tony used his wand, making the raft drift over to the railing.

"That's what I was about to suggest." She said as she turned and slipped back inside, the door to the inn closing behind her.

Messi slipped over the rail, allowing the raft to tilt, just as Tony stood, a look of complete bewilderment appeared on his face as he slipped over the raft edge. He let out a loud strangled yell as Messi looked over the side and stared at him, lying about ten feet down, supported in mid-air by the catch spell, with a look of horror on his face. She laughed at him, sounding almost hysterical.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Awkward questions.

Messi used her wand and brought Tony back up and onto the walkway. He winced as the weight went back onto his feet. She grinned at him as she helped him, feeling his arms shaking thanks to the adrenalin now flowing through him from the fall. She led the way through the maze of corridors and walkways until they came to the Skyline hotel.

They walked through the entrance, smiled at the old woman sitting on the floor of the cool interior. He headed straight to his room and collapsed onto the bed. He groaned loudly as he pulled his boots off. One sock was blue, the other much darker because of the blood.

"Good grief Tony, why didn't you tell it was this bad." She said rushing over.

"If I'd have stopped before we reached the village, I'd never had got going again. I am knackered."

"She helped him off with his socks, the bloody one had glued itself to his foot, where several huge blisters had formed and then burst. His sole and heel looked red and inflamed. The other foot, although not bleeding, look just as angry. She pushed him, fully dressed into the little shower. He almost screamed when the hot water hit his feet. She left him dragging the wet clothing off, heading for the Aid Station to get something for him.

He was standing naked, letting the water cascade over him, and removing a few of the aches and pains that seemed to cover his whole body. Messi came rushing back in, he tried to grab for a non-existent towel, before turning his back on her, feeling very vulnerable.

"How are your feet?" She asked oblivious to his discomfort.

"A little better, can you pass me a towel?" She threw it to him.

"We need to hurry, Adam is in the Aid station, and he's not well."

"What?" He exclaimed, his nakedness forgotten as he towelled himself almost dry. Messi pulled open his closet, took a change of clothing out and placed each item on the bed. She sat next to them and looked at him.

"Can you look the other way? He asked as he saw her looking.

"No." She smiled back.

"I don't look at you."

"Yes, you do."

This stopped him for a moment. "Not when you're naked."

"You only have to ask."

He thought about this realising he was beaten, but it gave him hope for later, if they had a later. "What's wrong with him?" He asked throwing the towel down, realising he would have to brave it.

"No idea, I didn't ask, I thought me coming to get you was better, also I forgot to bring you anything for your feet." She was smiling and staring, which was making him blush.

Once dry and dressed he followed her out, yelping a couple of times on the smooth wooden flooring, that wasn't as smooth as it looked. He had no choice but to go barefoot, as he couldn't put his shoes back on.

She stopped him. "Why don't you use magic to put your feet right?"

"My new job means I won't have access to magic so much, so I'm learning to do without. If muggles can do it, so can I." She shook her head before taking the lead.

After what seemed an age of walking, they entered the cool, calm Aid Station, finding Sowande waiting, her face saying something other than the warm greeting she gave them, Adam's ability to see the tell-tale give away signs, was rubbing off on Tony.

"He is asleep for now. You sit down." She said to Tony, pointing at the chair opposite the desk.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, worry in his voice. She pointed at the chair, more forcefully this time. He obeyed; glad to take the weight off his aching feet. She pushed a small stool in front of him and pointed at it. He lifted his feet and placed his calves on it. Blood was still seeping from the large multi blister on his heel.

"Luthor Crabbe and your Grandfather are both looking for you and they are not happy, can you explain why?" She asked staring intently at Tony's feet.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong with Adam?" He said angrily, knowing she was trying to avoid telling him.

"He is not well. His mind has been tampered with many times."

"Who's done this?"

"It has been done in his best interests. When someone gave him his memories back, they undid some important work, and this has caused him the problems?"

"How is he?"

"He is asleep and he will stay that way for now. We…"

"Who's we?" He butted in.

She glared at him. "The Matron of St Mungo's and I are going to have him moved, for his safety, to St Mungo's as soon as possible."

"Why for his safety?"

He got no further as Talib and Luthor entered the room.

"Finally the wanderers return," Talib said to Luthor. "Did you have a nice night, perhaps?" He looked down at Tony's raw feet. "And perhaps a longer day?"

Luthor had walked across the room and was looking down on Adam, a serious look on his face. He looked up and over at Messi and Tony, the look was far from friendly.

"Someone, who shall remain nameless for now, broke into the Ministry last night. They set off several alarms and evaded all the guards, whose job it is to stop this happening." He had moved across the room and sat down on the desk edge. "Whoever it was, was clever, too clever for their own bloody good. If whoever it was is found out, they will be barred from entry to the Extensions, after spending many years its prison."

Talib moved forwards, taking over from Luthor, doing what Adam and he did during investigations. "If whoever it was, took something, then they would be well placed to return it as soon as possible."

"Why are you looking at us?" Asked Tony, knowing full well they knew it was him and Messi, but unable to prove it

"Nobody within our Ministry has the ability to do what was done last night. It would have to be someone with an amazing ability with the wand to do such. I know of no one capable, save for perhaps one or maybe two individuals." He looked at Messi for a moment.

"You are more than willing to search me and my possessions," Tony said with what he hoped was gravity.

"Mine too." Added Messi defiance in her voice.

"Your rooms have already been searched, as was your boat." Spat Talib. Tony stood, wincing as his feet hit the floor. He emptied his pockets and placed the contents on the table. His tablet and wands were the only items he had. Luthor picked up the phone.

"What is this?" He looked suspiciously at Tony.

"It is a policeman's notebook."

"Can you show me what is on it?"

"No."

Luthor glared at him. "How do I turn it on?"

"You can't, it's keyed to me, and me alone, no one else can look at it."

"So if we take it off you, what then?"

"Within fifteen minutes, or if someone tampers with it, it will start to emit a cry for help, to anything within range. For your information, it can receive and send signals from within the Extensions." Tony took the phone from Luthor and showed him the display, which had lit up the moment he touched it. "This belongs to the Police in London, my bosses, not the Ministry." He added.

Luthor looked at Talib and shrugged. Sowande pointed at the chair pushing him back into it, the relief from the pain in his feet was palpable to those that watched him. She opened the large wall cabinet behind her desk, the inside was an array of bottles of every size and shape imaginable, and some that couldn't. All of them had aged brown handwritten labels, some peeling away. She pulled a larger one from the upper shelf and pulled the cork stopper out.

"I could use a wand to do this, but I prefer a more natural method." She said smiling at him.

"A long as the pain stops, I don't care." He replied with feeling.

The cork stopper also had a long glass rod attached to it, she used this rod to place two small drops on to a sponge pad she had in her hand. She wiped his foot with the pad and a look of bliss appeared on Tony's face, as the redness abated almost immediately. She did the same for the other foot; they could see that Tony had finally relaxed as the pain left him.

"You should have told me they were that bad," Messi said admonishingly.

"Yes, why did you walk so far last night?" Luthor asked.

"Someone stole our boat," Messi said angrily to Luthor before turning back to Tony.

"Tony, you're an Auror, or you were, why didn't you use magic on your feet?" Asked Luthor.

He noticed all of them were staring, waiting for an answer. He realised this question wasn't going away. "New job. I'll have to get along without magic." He shrugged. "Why is Adam going to St Mungo's for his own protection?" Asked Tony, already feeling better, hoping to change the subject.

"The Matron will help put him right, but it will take a little time."

"For his own protection?" He repeated slow and loud.

"It would seem that someone would like him to remain within the Extensions, this is something we and the Ministry in London would like to avoid," Talib said hiding something, which he was finding distasteful.

"Who?" Talib and Luthor both smiled back at him. "You two are as thick as thieves. What are you up to?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"He calls us thieves when he knows who was wandering around the Ministry last night?" Talib said to Luthor.

"Nothing was stolen." He said observing their reactions.

"How would you know nothing was stolen?" Luthor asked.

"Because I think a lot more people would be searching Float if it had. I only see you two, so, what are you telling me, or not telling me?"

"Tell me where you were last night?" Luthor said bringing his head down to stare at Tony.

He looked at Messi and smiled. "I can say with some certainty, that your security is bloody rubbish, your guards run around like bloody clowns, apparently." Messi giggled for a moment. "I can assure you, that nothing was taken from the Ministry last night. Some sort of spell perhaps, a time constraint and a language problem, maybe."

Luthor stood and looked at Talib and shook his head.

"You are dangerous and you are taking my Granddaughter into danger," Talib said with feeling.

"Your granddaughter can get herself in and out of danger all on her own." He went quiet. "Although, I may have helped from time to time in the past."

"You say the nicest things, Tony." She said using her sweetest voice. Talib threw his hands into the air and walked out the doorway, Sowande watching him.

Luthor leaned across Tony, reaching towards Messi and pointing at her when a small piece of parchment fell from his hand landing on Tony's lap.

"Be careful Messi, you are making your grandfather very jumpy." He followed Talib with Sowande watching as Tony slipped the parchment into his pocket.

Silence descended, Sowande's eye never left the doorway.

"Grandmother," Messi spoke and her head flicked around and looked at them both.

"You broke into the Ministry?" She asked, looking amazed at them.

"We didn't break-in, we walked in," Tony replied. "And then we walked back out."

"Whose stupid idea was this?" She looked at Tony.

"Originally it was my idea, Tony and Adam agreed." She looked up at her.

"Why didn't you ask for whatever it was you wanted?"

"I did, Talib refused." A number of emotions passed over Sowande's face as she stared at Messi.

They both jumped as the Matron apparated into the room, Sowande merely looked around. She pointed at Tony's feet. The matron looked down and studied them for a moment before looking at Tony and shaking her head. He noticed she wouldn't look into his eyes although he could see her eyes were red. She was upset but hiding it well.

"How the hell did you apparate into here?" Tony asked surprised at her appearance.

"Nurses and medics can apparate from hospital to hospital or aid stations as required." She replied calmly as if he should have already known this.

She turned away and walked over to the sleeping form of Adam, who looked more dead than alive. They could discern no movement as he breathed. Her wand moved over him several times. She looked at Sowande and shook her head.

Tony was about to ask a question when Sowande turned to him, holding a small bottle out to him. "This is a liquid that will harden your feet. You will wear no shoes for a week, while you heal, understand." He was about to protest, but she carried on, not giving him a chance. "Use this gauze to put two drops on each foot, as you have seen me do, every time you shower or your feet get wet, understand?"

She turned back to Amanda. "I would suggest he goes to St Mungo's now." She gestured at Adam.

"Do you want me to take him?" Tony asked, standing up, gingerly placing his feet on the ground, pleased he could feel no pain.

"No, you cannot apparate from within the Extensions," Amanda replied.

"But..." He started.

"You are not a medical person." She reached down and placed her hand on Adam's chest, and they both disappeared.

Tony gestured to Messi and looked at the door allowing her to lead the way.

"What are you two planning?" Shouted Sowande after them.

"Haven't decided yet." She replied as they left the station and walked to the railing overlooking a great drop to the jungle floor. Tony placed the slip of parchment from Luthor into her hand. She read it, looked at him and smiled.

"Are you going to London?" She asked excitedly.

"Arcadius has left the Extensions and I suspect he will go back to his old haunts, hopefully. I need some time to translate the prophecies."

"London it is then, I need to see my parents anyway, so do you."

"Will they let you go?"

"How can they stop me, my next caravan isn't for two weeks? My time is my own." She smiled at him again. "I want to see this boat of yours, hanging over Diagon Alley. I haven't been there for years."

"Hold on, why do I need to see your parents?"

"You just do, come on." She walked off heading back up the stairs.

The matron appeared in a side ward of St Mungo's, Adam still asleep was now lying on top of the only bed. She used her wand to make several passes over him. She took a deep breath and put her face into her hands, suddenly great sobs came from her, her shoulders shaking. After a while, she moved her hands and looked down at Adam, tears still running down her face.

"I am so sorry Adam." She held her wand out before her, pointing it at his head. "Obliviate." She wiped her eyes, the sobbing lessened as she reached down again, her hand back on Adam's chest.

The Hospital, replaced with a small bedroom, light streamed through the open window, Adam was again lying on top of a bed, different this time and still asleep.

She turned and walked through the doorway and down the stairs until she came to the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast table was Gwen, her head down reading a newspaper from a tablet, propped up against a fruit bowl.

Again, Amanda drew her wand and pointed it at the back of Gwen's head; more tears were running down her face, onto the collar of her shirt.

"Obliviate." A moment later she apparated.

As Messi and Tony walked back via a multitude of stairways, they could see the hotel, along with several guards waiting outside. Talib and Luthor were standing with them. Tony grabbed her arm and steered her around a corner when they could watch what was happening unseen. Tony kept looking down at his feet, although he could feel the rough floor, he could feel no pain.

"Look." He said pointing at the hotel's entrance as a man carried out two bags out. "That's mine and Adam's bags."

"I think we may be in trouble." She replied. "They're Voog."

"Again, without apparition, we're trapped. Why is Talib and Luthor with them? I thought they were in charge?"

"I don't know, but I suspect they are keeping up appearance. We're not trapped, follow me." Tony realised that her comment was telling him that things were not well in the Ministry.

She set off at a fast pace, moving from stairway to landing, always going downwards. At one point, they walked through a small cafe, that had no wall on one side, the seats overlooking the huge drop to the jungle below. Several people looked at them but paid no real interest. Tony felt conscious of not having any shoes but no one noticed, as no shoes was normal.

Back outside they continued downwards, until they arrived at a small loading area, almost at the bottom of float. They crept to the corner of the building, looking around. They could see a large set of double doors. On either side were six small pieces of worn driftwood, each with a gold symbol etched into it. He looked at Messi and smiled.

"The boat ride is for people, this route is for equipment and stores." She was about to walk forward when Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back. One half of the door opened and two men came through and took up a position on either side of the door.

"Do you know them?" He asked.

"Yes, they're also Voog, and I don't get on with either of them, bloody thieves." He looked at her, wondering what that was about.

"Can we get any closer?"

"Possible depends on how many other Voog are waiting on the other side."

"If I had people waiting on the other side, I wouldn't bother with people on this side, without access to that door, we're trapped unless we can get some help."

"We need a spell?"

"Do we? They will expect spells, we need something more Muggled." It was her turn to look at him.

"What are you two up to?" Came a whispered voice. The two of them looked around, finding themselves alone. "I'm up here." They looked up and saw Yoyo looking down from the floor above. She was lying down her head poked through the lower bars.

"We need to get through that door unseen, any ideas?" Asked Messi. Tony looked at her, amazed she would use a child this way. She looked across at the doorway for a moment. She looked down and smiled at them both.

"Wait here for a bit, be ready." Her head disappeared; they could hear her barefooted steps receding away. Then the footsteps came back and Yoyo's head reappeared above them. "Your raft fell a few minutes after you left, the wind caught it and it flew a long way." The head went back again.

"I forgot about the raft." She said, smiling.

"What now?"

"We wait, she's clever."

A few minutes later Yoyo skipped past them, she grinned as she passed, but said nothing, rounding the corner, heading for the two Voog.

"What did she have in her hand?" Asked Tony, she shook her head. They peeked around the corner and saw she has stopped in front, making sure they were looking at her and not the corner of the building.

"Go home Yoyo, we're working." Said the older Voog, his accent strong.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"If you don't go, we'll steal your sweets."

"You wouldn't dare, Mog would make you regret it." The younger Voog moved and grabbed the bag and peered inside, while Yoyo jumped up and down, creating a racket. The Voog took a sweet each and handed the bag back to her.

"That will teach you to be cheeky."

"You'll regret that." She said sulkily walking back towards them. As she passed she grinned at them. They could hear the two Voog laughing. They looked around the corner and watched them put the sweets in their mouth.

"This could be interesting. Said Messi.

"How?"

"I think the sweets in the bag are puking pastels. She gave me one a few weeks ago; I vomited for nearly an hour."

A commotion made them look around the corner of the building again. The first younger Voog was now hanging over the rail, he was heaving and the contents of his stomach were cascading down onto a lower level and not into open space. Disgusted angry shouts were coming from below, which seemed to be yet another restaurant. The second Voog joined his partner. The screams of protest grew louder, and then several sparks flew form below as those below there made their feelings known by attacking the Voog with wands. They turned and ran, vomit running down there shirtfronts. Several more bangs hit the wall making sure the Voog kept going. Tony grabbed Messi and together they ran for the door. Messi reached up and pressed the button for the main entrance before Tony pulled the door open.

They found themselves in a dry dusty room, Tony pulled the second door open and they stepped out into the Serengeti.

"That was a lot easier than I expected." He said as his tablet bleeped several times. Messi looked at him, frowning. "My tablet has just reconnected to the network so were definitely out of the Extensions."

"I thought you said your table could connect from inside the Extensions?"

"Did I say that?" He tried to put on a shocked face and failed, making Messi smile.

"What now?"

"He held his hand out. "Aunt Matilda is waiting."

"You can apparate, all the way to London, in one go?" She asked.

"Yes, can't everyone?"

"No. I have three stopping points."

"Really."

"Yes really. You go on. I'll see you in Diagon Alley."

He shook his head, grabbed her arm and apparated.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Aunt Matilda.

Aunt Matilda appeared around them, much to Messi's delight as she ran to the rear windows and looked down. The street was now almost empty; the massive rush from last week gone now the school year in England was underway.

He looked at her bent over the window, quite enjoying the view. "You need to get some new clothes; they may be suitable for jungle, but not here."

"You're giving me fashion advice, Blondie boy?" She asked advancing on him.

"No, no offence, it's nowhere near as warm here." He stepped back alarmed.

"Do you have somewhere I can change?"

He pointed down the stairs towards the front. "End room on the right."

She walked away and down the short steps and along the corridor. He watched her go, watching her shirt drop to the floor as she turned into the end room.

He was in two minds whether to follow her, but terrified if he had misread the signs. Taking a deep breath, he threw caution to the wind and walked towards the stairs just as she reappeared from the room, dressed in a dark shirt with a dark pair of shorts, just as tight and short as the camouflaged ones, which made her look even taller and thinner. Over this, she wore a long thin coat, armless and coming down to her feet, elegant high-heeled knee-high boots, housing her wands, finished the ensemble. Her hair, now straight black and shoulder length.

"Is this suitable?" She turned for him, giving him a chance to look her over, as the coat swirled around her.

"Perfect." He stammered.

She smiled at his approval. "What do we do now?"

"St Mungo's and find out what the Matron is doing with Adam."

"Why is Adam so important?" She asked slipping down onto a couch, her bare legs over one arm.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here; we wouldn't be this far on in the case. He needs to know about Arcadius being out of the Extensions." He looked at Messi. "I could do with his advice about now."

"I'm happy with that, but we haven't eaten today and we walked for most of the night and day and I am bloody starving." She looked down for a moment. "And we seem to have gone back in time several hours."

"Leaky Cauldron does a good breakfast."

She leapt up. "Hold on, it's the afternoon."

"They supply breakfast any time of the day."

"It's been years since I was last here. How do we get there?" She looked out of the window.

"Apparate. The problem is, once you leave, you won't be able to get back onboard unless you're with me."

"Well make bloody sure I'm with when you come back then." She disappeared, leaving him alone. He changed his clothes in his bedroom, not using Messi's methods, before apparating to the Alley.

He found Messi laughing with Pinne in the middle of the alley, it was clear they knew each other.

"Tony." Pinne bellowed at him. "I preferred your old partner." He continued. Messi's mouth dropped open in mock surprise. "Where is Adam?" He asked just as Tony stopped beside her.

"He's in St Mungo's. Once we've had breakfast, we're going to see how he is."

"Breakfast." He bellowed. They both grinned at him. "What's happened to Adam?" He asked concern in his voice.

"Problems with a memory spell, we think."

"Give him my regards." He looked at Messi. "You two together again, from the things I have heard, it will end in trouble," he said turning away and heading towards his shop. Messi slipped her arm through his and together they walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

Pinne bellowed after them. "You have forgotten your shoes, Tony."

Breakfast, as expected, was excellent. Messi seemed to know everyone once they realised who she was, which meant everything took twice as long.

They apparated to St Mungo's, the foyer was far from its usual deserted state, being packed with many people dressed for a Quidditch game, lying around on the floor or on stretchers. Some were moaning, others silent and unconscious, whether from injuries or magic was unknown.

They moved through the melee towards the Matron's doorway, which was open, the room full of angry people, trying to talk at once. The Matron, sat at her desk, back to the room, oblivious to the noise. Tony looked at Messi as she raised her fingers to her lips. She whistled, loud and piercing in the small room. The room went quiet and everyone, including the Matron, looked at her.

"I thought this was a hospital." She said in her perfect English accent.

"Everybody out." Yelled the Matron. The stern voice was enough to clear the room, leaving Tony with the Matron. He looked around to find Messi was in the middle of the foyer talking to two of the Quidditch players. "What do you want?" She spat.

"What's wrong with Adam?"

The door slammed shut; the Matron sat back and gestured to a chair which had appeared. She waited for him to sit before continuing.

"Adam has, over the years, had a number of spells and wards placed upon him. Most he knew of, others were for his good health." She held her hand up, seeing Tony was about to ask questions. "The spells are between him and this hospital and another, who shall remain nameless."

"Maldue Ledford." Said Tony.

The look of disdain from the Matron was enough to tell them he was right.

"Removal of these spells brought on a strange malady in Adam. We are now trying to correct this and we expect him to be back to normal, shortly." She smiled at them.

"What a crock of shit. Now tell me the truth."

"You will not question me." The Matron stood anger on her face. Tony stood up and faced her.

"I will question you until I get the answers I've asked for."

"This is a Ministry issue, which you have no right to ask for. You are no longer a Ministry employee." Her voice was rising.

"Adam is my friend and partner."

"And I am in charge of his welfare."

"Fine. Answer one question?" Tony changed his voice to calm her down as he retook his seat.

"I'll try to answer." She was upset, far more than she should be, considering she hardly knew Adam or did she, he wondered as he remembered earlier conversations.

"How is it possible to give someone memories back, that it could cause someone so much harm?"

The matron took a deep breath and sat before speaking. "The occult of memories and their subsequent return does not cause damage if done correctly. Adam's memories were returned far too quickly, not giving him time to acquaint himself with them."

He spotted the little telltale signs in her face. "You're not telling me the whole truth. What are you leaving out?"

"I'm not leaving anything out." Her voice became strident, but again, her manner gave her away.

"You're lying."

She flew from her seat. "I am not answerable to you."

Tony stood up and looked down, pointing his finger at her face. "I will find out what you're hiding, you can be certain of that."

"Get out." Screamed with feeling. The door had opened itself, crashing against the wall.

"I'll be back," Tony said as he walked out the closing door slammed behind him.

The noise level in the foyer drowned out the shouting match coming from the Matrons office, as several nurses tended to the many injured players, two of which, from opposing teams, were squaring up to each other, looking as if they were about to fight.

Messi counted the injured and walking wounded realising there were over twenty, puzzled as Quidditch teams only had seven players each. One nurse shouted and sparks came from her wand and the two men about to fight, found themselves tied up and lying on the floor. Although this did nothing to quieten them down as they continued to use various expletives at each other and the nurse. The nurse walked around and stood before them, her expression enough to quieten them both.

The door to the matron's office opened, banging against the wall. Tony stormed through the foyer, banging through the middle of the Quidditch teams, pushing two out the way as he passed. Messi followed him outside and into the foyer, grabbing his arm, stopping his march. She turned him around until she could see his face.

"You seem a mite tense Tony, care to explain why?" She spoke, almost a whisper that seemed to calm him.

"She's hiding something about Adam."

"Of course she is." He frowned at her. "Something my grandmother said. It may have been a slip of the tongue, but she mentioned the Matron has known Adam for years."

"What's she hiding?"

"Doesn't matter, what matters, is how Adam is."

He saw the logic in her comment. "He'll be fine."

"Good. Where to next?"

He paused thinking. "The Ministry."

"Great. Never been there."

"Bad news. We have to go back in there." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the scrum of Quidditch players, which seemed to about to kick off again.

"Should I do the talking this time?"

"That's probably a good idea."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Ministries and Prophecies.

They stepped from the empty Tube train, many other people, were trying to get on, as it was going home time. Strangely, they didn't need a ticket and none were asked for. As usual for this time in the evening, a form of controlled chaos ensued as hundreds of people converged on the line of chairs blocking the way out as they collected the wands.

They arrived at the front and a large amber-eyed girl looked up at them. "Wands please?" Tony recognised her from his first visit, which seemed like it was years ago, rather than only a few weeks. He placed Ninian Ferhe's old wand in her hand.

"New wand Auror Garratt." She dropped it onto the box on the desk. "Reason for visit?"

"To see Minsters Ledford, Caldicott or Weasley. I don't care which one." The girl raised her eyebrows before holding her hand out to Messi. She reached down, lifted her leg and slipped a wand from her boot before placing it into the girl's hand.

If it were possible for the girl's eyes to get bigger, they would have done. "Messi? What the hell happened to you?" The girl looked her up and down before standing up. She was around five-ten and seemed dwarfed by them both. "You used to be smaller than me and a little rotund." She added with a smile.

"How dare you," Messi said affronted by the comment.

"I'm Alistone." She replied.

"No." Exclaimed Messi, then they hugged each other, dancing around much to the annoyance of the people waiting to get out. "You used to be a little rotund as well." She replied as they let go of each other.

"Yes, however, I think we both grew up, rather well." She stopped and looked at Tony. "What the hell are you doing with this idiot again?" She gestured towards him, while he was looking confused, as he had no idea who she was. "Didn't you learn last time?"

"Long story."

She leaned forward and said something in Messi's ear, which made them both giggle.

"Are you here for a while? Can we meet up?"

"Don't know. I have a job back in the AMC and I don't know how long I'm here for."

"I'll send you my details."

"Do that" A piece of parchment fluttered up from the desk. "Minister Maldue is expecting you both."

"Do you know where Megan Trelawney is?" Tony asked trying to get things under control, as it seemed they would be here for some time.

"Level three."

"Thank you." He said striding off, keeping going even though he could hear them giggling. He looked back and noticed that the queues were now bypassing the desk they had used as if they knew they would be there for a while.

Messi caught up with as he arrived at the lifts.

"Don't you remember her?" She asked. "She was my best friend at Hogwarts when I wasn't in detention with you?"

"No."

"She had a hell of a crush on you. Alistone Bradwardine."

"No, I remember you were always with a little red-headed girl who wouldn't talk."

"That was her, you bloody idiot."

"Was it? Wow, she grew up well." He noticed that she was staring at him. "Not as well as you though." He added, seeing her nod in satisfaction just as the lift arrived.

They entered Maldues odd office and found him sitting behind his desk, peering at them over his small glasses; the look was far from friendly.

He nodded at Messi. "Nice to meet you, I've heard good things about you from Luthor and I know your grandfather rather well."

"He has mentioned you many times Minister, have you heard good things about me from my grandfather?"

A big grin appeared on his face, which brought one to Messi's as well. "Maldue, please. Your grandfather speaks highly of your ability to talk." Messi's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Now, what can I do for you, as I am sure this is not a social visit, as you are both supposed to be in the AMC?"

Tony went to talk, but she beat him to it. "Are you going to explain that remark?"

"He's enthusiastic about your abilities and rightly so. He also mentions your sense of humour a lot." Messi seemed placated for the moment as he turned to Tony.

"I seem to have outstayed my welcome for the moment." Maldue nodded and dropped a parchment on the table.

"This is a warrant for your arrest and return to the AMC."

"I'll deal with that later." He said taking a seat; Messi sat on the arm and leaned into him for support.

"This is rather serious."

"I have something more serious to discuss."

"Go on."

"You gave Adam his memories back?"

"I did, as per his request many years ago."

"You undid some magic that was placed upon him by St Mungo's, many years before that."

"Where is he now?"

"The Matron has obliviated his memories, along with Gwen's. They are both back in Wales and I am not happy about that."

"Well, that was unforeseen." It was clear he was far from happy at this news.

"I may have outstayed my welcome at St Mungo's as well." He continued as Maldue stared and waited. "I may have said one or two things that may have upset the Matron."

"You can deal with that one yourself, having dealt with all your other problems first.

"Also..." He held up his hand.

"There's more?" Maldue asked.

"Arcadius has left the AMC. It is my belief he is back in the country."

Maldue sat back, deep in thought for a moment. "Why are you here?" He asked looking at Messi.

"It would seem that Tony has lost his partner, for the time being, I am his replacement."

"Has this been agreed by your government and your Grandfather?"

"I am on vacation, to see my parents; it has nothing to do with the AMC or my grandfather."

"That is a little naïve, young lady, however, I understand your reasoning and I understand your ability with a wand is, although not equal to Tony, good all the same. I will talk to your Grandfather and Luthor to make sure you're not ruffling any feathers, or causing some international incident."

It was clear Messi didn't think this necessary. "We have different skills, which complement each other." Added Tony, which produced a smile from Messi.

"It seems my young friend; you are learning the art of diplomacy. I suspect it will help in your future endeavours. Is there anything you require from me?"

"First, is there any way you can help me find Arcadius? And second, what are you going to do about Adam?"

"I have already sent out a notice to all Auror's advising them. They will pass any information back to Auror Martinez, apparently, she knows how to find you. As for your second point, I have two people waiting outside who wish to talk to me, after the meeting I may need to contact you, where will you be for the rest of the day?"

"We are going to my parent's restaurant," Messi said before Tony spoke. "Then we will spend the night on Tony's boat, unless." She didn't finish the sentence while Tony did his best to hide the sense of excitement that hit him.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"What are you going to do about that warrant?" He pointed at the parchment on the table.

"What warrant." He replied as the parchment burst into flames and disappeared.

They both stood up, Messi leaning forwards. "How could you have already told the Auror's to be on the lookout for Arcadius?"

He leaned forward, matching her. "I have other means of gaining information. One of them is waiting for me now. Ask them to come in when you leave and enjoy your meal. I've heard your parent's food is excellent."

As they stood another door to the rear of Maldue's office opened and Botilda came in. wand in hand, a broad smile on her face. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. She held out a hand and three small bottles appeared. "Who's first, don't be shy. Maldue." She turned towards him. His shoulders slumped in resignation.

Messi led the way out. Botilda had taken their memories even after Messi's protestations, which Botilda ignored. She stopped as she stepped into the anti-room. Sitting in the first chair was Luthor, his arm around a very unhappy and red-eyed Matron. Tony walked past them both without saying a word, opened the outer door, and walked off.

Messi looked down at the Matron.

"He'll get over it."

"But will I?" She snapped back her voice husky.

"Of course you will, the heat of the moment, a little shock thrown in for good measure, it's only words." She pointed at the inner door. She nodded at Luthor, who tried to hide his smile.

They headed back, through the now quiet Ministry, most people now on their way home. They entered the Atrium and started walking across it when Messi told him to wait for her, just before she ran at full pelt towards the exits. He followed knowing he could never keep up, especially in bare feet.

Messi had seen an old friend and fast gaining on her. The woman in question heard several loud complaints from behind her as Messi sped around them. She looked back and saw Messi just before she arrived and took off, a look of horror on her face as she ran for the row of fireplaces. She didn't stand a chance and had travelled perhaps four paces before Messi's hand grabbed her, halting her forward motion.

"Where do you think you're going Megan Trelawney?"

"Home, who are you?" She asked her eyes wide with fear.

"You know who I am, why did you run."

"I'm going home, leave me alone." She tried to pull away.

"Is that the way to treat an old friend Megan?" She asked loudly.

"I don't want to talk to you." Messi looked down and saw misery or fear on her face. Her eyes flicked of her towards someone behind her. Her face went white as she saw Tony walking up, a broad smile on his face. Megan spun around, breaking Messi fierce grip on her and ran at full pelt, straight into the nearest fireplace, knocking an older witch flying. Messi was about to follow until she heard the tirade of abuse come from the witch. She looked at her, her mouth open. The Witch looked at her, her face forming the same look.

"I am so sorry. "She said. "She surprised me."

"I've not heard language like that since I was at Hogwarts." The Witch grinned at her before scurrying off into an adjacent fireplace and subsequently disappeared in a blast of green fire.

Tony walked up beside her, and grabbed her arm, propelling her towards the now empty fireplace. The blast of green flame enveloped them.

The green fire receded leaving them stood in an old fireplace. They both stuck their heads out and looked around the room. A small chair in the corner, an old dresser against the far wall and a small window opposite. The floor, bare polished floorboards. The last wall had an open door.

Tony stepped out first, finding himself in a short hallway, the front door, open at one end, and a stone footpath leading away, with a neat lawn on both sides and many bushes, mostly in full bloom. An array of scents assaulted their noses as they step onto the footpath.

"There you are." Said Messi pushing past him, going to the left instead of Tony's right. Megan was sitting on a garden bench, her face full of misery.

"I don't want to talk to you, either of you, so please go away."

Messi sat down beside her, looking at her drawn complexion, looking many years older than she knew her to be. "We were good friends at school, what happened?" Tony stepped over the flowerbed and sat down on the neatly cropped grass, then laying out fully, allowing himself to relax as he looked upwards at the blue sky, through the huge old oak tree that sat beside the house.

"Things have changed," Megan whispered.

"What about, the prophecies?" Her head turned to look at Messi.

She nodded. "My Aunt's prophecies are causing me some trouble." They watched Tony's head slump to one side, his eyes closed. "I can't go through the things my Aunt went through."

"Why would her prophecies be causing you problems?"

"Certain people in the Ministry are expecting me to be a prophet, like my Aunt."

"You are a prophet though?" She nodded after a moment, unhappy at admitting this.

"Tony assumed that when I told him about the things you told me at Hogwarts."

"When he ran away?" Messi grinned.

"Yes."

"If the Ministry finds out, they'll make my life a misery. They already do." She added.

"Between you and me, they don't have to know."

"Then why are you looking for me?"

"We weren't. I live in Africa now. I came over with Tony because his friend Adam is in Hospital, or somewhere."

Megan frowned. "Adam, I like him."

"I didn't know you knew him?"

"I met him when I handed over my Aunt's prophecy to them." They both looked at Tony, who had just let out a soft snore.

"The missing prophecy, it's a pity you didn't burn it."

"I wish I had."

"Why didn't you tell Tony that you had prophecies?"

"As soon as I showed him my Aunt's prophecy, he went straight to the Ministry. I've had so many meetings in the last week, I feel as if I've broken a load of laws somehow."

"You know he doesn't work for the Ministry now."

"No, who do you work for?"

"I work in the AMC."

A look of confusion appeared on her face. "Your family comes from there don't they?"

"My grandparents yes. It's a great place to live and work. I spend most of my time helping people to find ingredients for potions and the like." She looked over at her, finding Megan staring at her. "What other prophecies have you had?"

She looked down. "Some good, some bad."

"Are you going to tell me some of them?" Messi could see the torment in her face as she thought.

"Do you live in some sort of weird floating village near a big jungle, or is that just a dream?" Messi laughed.

"It's true, the village is called Float."

Megan took a deep breath. "Wow! How come I've never heard of it?"

"My Ministry likes to keep thing close to its chest."

Megan moved around on the bench, leaned towards her and whispered. "Tony's going to meet someone he can't beat and he's going to get hurt, badly."

"Who is it?" Messi asked, leaning towards her.

"No idea, I can never see his face, he seems to change somehow. Why hasn't he got any shoes on?"

"The poor boy had to walk a couple of miles and his feet are sore. Any other prophecy's should I be worried about?"

"I'm not sure. I see Tony standing in the middle of a group of woman, one of them is you, the second," She stopped and looked at Messi. "Looks like Edlyn Balsom."

She nodded. "And the third?"

Another woman, not as dark as you, taller, she looked up at Messi. "Prettier than you. I don't get prophecies like my Aunt did, I get a series of pictures, sometimes they move, sometimes they don't. Somehow they have to be interpreted into something that makes sense." Her voice was speeding up, the pitch rising.

"Interpretation is the bane of all prophecies and there is nobody prettier than me in the Extensions. What else did it show you?

Megan shook her head and smiled at Messi's comment; her face changed and became serious again. "I don't like what I saw."

"Explain it to me, perhaps I can help?"

Megan took a long deep breath. "It's during the day, I see you and Tony grinning at each other, you're fighting or duelling with wands with someone I can't see before you are hit. I saw you fall off a dock, but there's no water." Messi nodded at her to continue. "A moment later your back on the dock unharmed. Then a tall thin woman comes out of a building and the fight stops. You go with the tall woman, leaving Tony on his own." She stopped and took a shuddered breath. "Then it's a little later and I see you and the other two women standing around Tony, you're in the same place as before, on a dock, you have your wands drawn and he seems to be furious at you." She pointed at her. "He is so angry. It looks, in my head, you three are trying to hold him where he is."

"Go on." Messi leaned forward.

"He seems to strike out at you and the one that looks like Edlyn. I don't see what happens to you both, but then he seems to be in some sort of duel with the third woman, the pretty one. He's using magic I've never seen before and he hurts her, I think he may have killed her. Whatever he does, it vicious, he is so angry, I can feel the anger coming from him." Messi could feel she was shaking.

"Any idea of the timescales of the prophecies?"

"Tony being injured is clear, so I expect it is soon, but the fight on this dock is vague, except for his anger and the sadness, so I think it is many years away."

"Any idea what could make him so angry or sad?"

"No, but when he leaves the doc, he is so full of sadness, it is so bad I feel as if something is dying inside me. It is almost the most horrible thing I have ever felt. It scares me so much." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"The sadness is worse than the anger?"

"It difficult to explain in words. The sadness is the reason for the anger, as soon as he had attacked the three of you, or he defends himself; the sadness seems to overwhelm him."

Messi looks over at Megan, who seems to have shrunk in upon herself as if the very act of talking about it was hurting her.

"Can you tell me anything else, if you're able that is?"

"It's vague, but it weird. I can see you, but I can't see you. Don't ask because I don't know or understand."

"Do you have any other prophecies?" She watched Megan sob again, a look of abject misery in her face. Messi reached over and held her while she shook with huge sobs.

She waited until Megan stopped, knowing what she had seen was worse than the things she had already mentioned.

"How long has it been like this?"

"I used to have the odd one now and then, usually about people I know, like the one about you two I had at Hogwarts." She seemed to shudder for a moment before carrying on. "Just after I handed my prophecy, my Aunt's prophecies," she corrected. "To Tony, I saw the first one where Tony gets hurt. I've had that a few times now. I've had the one with you in it, twice." She stopped again, her eyes staring blankly at the ground. "It's the others."

"What others?" She watched Megan start to crumble again, her eyes filled, for a moment she thought she would collapse. Messi could feel her shaking, whether, through fear or misery, she was unsure.

"I am watching people die." Her eyes dropped. "I see hundreds of people in the street, in buildings, everywhere. I see a bright light and the people burning, they are on fire, lying down rolling around, running down streets, flames coming from them, everywhere I look I see fire, it's all I can see, everyone is dying, even the buildings are burning." She seemed to collapse again Messi, she held her while she continued to sob and shake. "Every time I close my eyes I see them, mouths open, screaming in agony, but there's no sound. I can't take it any more Messi. "She looked up, her face distorted. "I don't want to live like this."

"We need to get you to St Mungo's."

"No, I'll have to tell them everything. I can't do that. They'll keep questioning me, over and over again."

"Let them take your memories, they can see them first hand, without you having to tell them."

"The Ministry." She cried, but Messi cut her off.

"The Ministry will have nothing to do with it; you'll be looked after by St Mungo's. The Matron may be pissed at me and Tony but she will help, you can't carry on like this."

Messi didn't give her a chance to argue, apparating straight to St Mungo's. As they arrived, she felt Megan stiffen, ready to run again.

"Matron." She shouted. A young nurse came out of a side door.

"She's at the Ministry, can I help?"

"Probably not." The nurse eyebrows rose. "I need to get my friend here to the Aid Station in Float. I know you have a direct route, which I can't use."

"Were not a delivery service." The nurse bit back. "Why?" She asked her persona changing as she looked at Megan.

"Because my Grandmother is Sowande." She spat back.

"Oh, you're Messi." She smiled at her. "Only certain people can travel that way I'm afraid."

"Can you take her?"

"Well, I can, but."

"No buts. Please take her to Sowande and tell her I said to help her. Tell her I will be there as soon as I can."

"I could get into a lot of trouble, you realise that."

"Don't worry; I'll talk to the Matron."

"Whatever you do, come alone; don't bring that bloody Auror with you." She reached over and took Megan's arm, who didn't protest.

"You'll be fine Megan, my grandmother will look after you." The nurse and Megan disappeared.

She arrived back and found the lawn bare.

"How is she?" He asked standing to one side, surprising her.

"I had a nurse take her to Sowande."

"I wanted to tell you that the Matron will still be in the Ministry, but it seemed more sensible to keep quiet."

"Did you hear everything?"

"Yes

"What do you think?"

"I don't like any of them. I suspect the reason she couldn't see the person who hurts me, is because the person in question keeps changing."

"Arcadius?" He nodded.

"I've said all along if he wants to hurt me, he will."

"You've beaten him twice now Tony."

He shook his head. "I am certain he has allowed me to beat him."

"I don't agree." She replied.

"I've taken two wands off him now, in both cases, the wands didn't belong to him. He's up to something."

"I think you underestimate yourself."

"Maybe I do, but I need to do some studying, I need to beef up my defensive spells and my artillery for that fact."

"Well, not today you're not."

"Another thing, I cannot for one minute think what could make me want to hurt you. Edlyn, possibly, whoever the third one is." He shrugged.

"Come on Tony, you wouldn't hurt Edlyn. It's not in your nature and I think I might know who the third one is."

"According to Megan, it is, or at least it will be. Why can't she have visions in sound? What about the third one? Who do you think it is?"

"Kalishar, perhaps."

"No. She's a prophet if it was her, she'd already know and I'd most likely be dead. I just hope none of this has nothing to do with her Aunts prophecy. Although saying that, it was her prophecy mentioned fire from the heavens."

They had planned to walk across London until she pointed out that he still had bare feet, and that much walking wouldn't be a good idea. Tony agreed and probably the first time in his life, he allowed someone to pull him through apparition.

She brought them to a small junction, where the traffic whined away at ground level and drones buzzed away above then, together they quite a ballet of movement, seeming about to crash, but missing each other at the last moment.

On the opposite side of the road was a huge white glowing sign showing a black silhouette of a cauldron and a woman in a witch's hat standing over it. To the side of this, it said 'The Witch is Inn'. He had a feeling of dread in his stomach, hoping that Messi, grandparents hadn't told her parent that they were coming.

He needn't have bothered because as they were halfway across the road a tall slim black woman, moving at great speed coming out of the cafe, ignoring the shouts from any people she nearly knocked over, straight towards them. There was a resounding thump as Messi's mother collided with her daughter, lifting her from her feet and rotating around before putting her down. To Tony, it looked violent compared to the way his parents shook hands when they met, all very civilised. After a moment, Messi was released and her mother turned and looked at him, his body was screaming at him to run while he had the chance as she advanced on him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Translating the prophecies.

Tony was feeling uncomfortably full when they arrived back on Aunt Matilda. The alley below now busy as people headed home from work, calling in at shops as they went.

He had to be honest to himself that he had not enjoyed an afternoon more in his life, nor had he enjoyed food as good. Messi's parents already knew of Tony and his exploits, regaling him with many more of Messi's little indiscretions, which in most cases were more than a little indiscrete. They had made him feel welcome. While looking around the restaurant, he saw a few faces he recognised from Scotland Yard, although not their names, he was certain they recognised him though.

They had left a few hours later, Messi's parents demanding that they return before they went back to the AMC. Messi has gone straight to the bathroom, and he assumed to bed, having not slept the night before, leaving him on his own. He thought about going to bed himself, until he remembered the prophecies, realising there would no way he could sleep with that hanging over him, especially after the thing he had heard from Megan.

He took his phone out and scanned through the photographs he had taken in Talib's office, annoyed that every one of them was in another language. He swore, realising that this was one of those moments he could have done with Adam, as he knew his phone could translate from and to any language, the problem was, that he didn't know how to. He pulled out some paper from the drawer in his desk and started to copy the text from his phone.

A few minutes later he jumped at Messi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to copy that lot?"

"I can't read them and I can't translate them." He looked up. "Can't you read it, its Afrikaans isn't it."

She picked up the last one he had written. "This isn't Afrikaans." She picked the others he had written. "None of these are Afrikaans."

"Damn, I need someone who can use this thing." He waved his tablet around. "I need Adam." She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Here's an idea." She said staring at him. "I am a little unhappy about mentioning this, but isn't your little blond friend a policeman woman thingy, can't she use this thing?"

"Brilliant, why didn't I think of that. Phone, call Holly Fairweather."

He placed the tablet on the table, touched the speaker button, so Messi could hear, while a quiet tone came from the tablet as they waited. A voice spoke.

"Hello, Tony, what can I do for you, another date perhaps?" Messi's mouth dropped open as she saw Holly's happy smiling face looking up at him from the phone.

"Hi, Holly. I'm in some serious trouble and I need help."

"Is it police or Ministry business?

"Bit of both."

"How can I help?"

"It's to do with the police tablet, I need it to do something and I don't know how."

"What is it exactly?"

"I need to translate some writing from other languages to English."

"I can tell you, but it would be a lot quicker if you could come here."

"I'm not alone." He looked at Messi, who was still staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Is she pretty?" Asked Holly, Tony felt his heart sink in his chest.

"I think so." He replied.

Messi leant over making sure Holly could see her. "The correct and only answer to that question would only ever be yes, Mr Garrett." He could see and hear Holly laughing.

"I'll see you in a few minutes at the place we always meet; it's just around the corner from my apartment." The picture faded away.

"Do you want to follow, or shall I take you with me?" He asked standing up. She held her hand out waiting while her eyes bored into his.

The alleyway near the hospital appeared around them.

"You take me to the nicest places, Tony." She said screwing her face up at the huge bins that surrounded them, waving her hand under her nose as the smell of rotting food assaulted them. She followed him down the near-deserted street that led from the hospital, in the distance they could see Holly coming towards them, dressed in jeans and a tight T-shirt, showing off her bare well-muscled arms. She had her hair down, which was swinging around behind her.

"She didn't look that pretty on your phone thing," Messi whispered as they neared.

He was about to answer when.

"You didn't tell me she was an amazon, Tony," Holly said walking up and holding her hand out to Messi.

She let go of Messi's hand and looked down. "Where are your shoes?"

"I blistered my feet."

Messi nodded. "We had to walk a couple of miles and it nearly killed him." She walked off with Holly, leaving him to follow.

They sat at the table in Holly's small apartment.

"Hold your phone up and tell it to extend the rear bracket." She said pointing at it.

"What?" He asked.

"Just do it."

Messi giggled. "I like her, she understands you, Tony." She had switched to her Afrikaans accent.

"Not funny Messi." He replied, trying to copy her African accent and failing. The two of them burst out laughing as he told the phone what to do. A little bracket slid out the back, he turned it around in his hand, amazed that he had never seen this before.

"Now, put the phone on the table and tell it to display the keyboard.

He did as requested and continued to be amazed as a full-sized keyboard appeared in red glowing light on the tabletop, just in front of the phone.

"Holographic keyboard makes inputting data much easier unless you use voice, which I prefer to do." He looked at her as if she was talking another language.

"The problems I have is that most of what I want translating is in photographs."

"You should have told me that first, that's even easier." She replied.

As she talked him through the process, Messi left them to it, having had similar problems to Tony with Muggle technology, whilst growing up. She wandered over to the bookcase, at the bottom were several large oddly shaped books, most of which Messi still had at home, being the books she had used at school.

Holly was standing beside her. "A guy called Maldue lent me them."

"I know Maldue, we were talking to him earlier today."

"He seems to think I should know a little of your world, as I seem to have missed most of it all so far."

"Didn't your parents tell you?"

"Yes, until I didn't receive my Hogwarts letter. Things changed after that."

"Tony told me about your problem. Have they worked out what your talent is?"

"All they say is that it could be a number of things, only time will tell."

"Oh, I heard that comment many times; it means they have no idea."

"I thought that. That's why I came back here. Maldue wants me to stay at the Ministry for a few weeks, but my work comes first." She walked into the little kitchen area, opened a cupboard and pulled a bottle of wine out, then she took two glasses from another cupboard and re-joined Messi, handing her a glass.

Messi reached over her and picked up a newspaper, which still had a ribbon around it. She slipped the ribbon off and looked at the back page that described a vicious Quidditch match where several of the players had been hospitalised. She held it up to Holly.

"My mother sends me a copy every day, by owl. I'm not sure if she's keeping me informed, or she's trying to make me feel bad." Messi grinned at her and turned the paper over. "I never read it." She opened the bottle and filled both glasses up.

"Tony, you need to see this." She dropped the paper down on the table, blocking out the keyboard. He grinned as he read the headline. 'Two arrested in the AMC, caught trying to escape justice.' Below this was a picture of Messi and himself, both looking miserable as they were led away, chained together, with several of Messi's Voog friends around them smiling and congratulating each other. Below that was an account of their entry into the AMC Ministry and their subsequent capture by the well-trained Voog. Further on, it stated Tony had left the Ministry of magic and was no longer an Auror. No one at the Ministry would confirm this or the reasons. The paper had assumed he had sacked him for an earlier discretion.

Tony held the paper up to Holly. "Do you see who wrote this?" He asked pointed at her mother's name at the bottom of the story.

"I think she might still be a bit miffed with you." She replied, shrugging.

"This must be your grandfather and Luthor's doing." He said, happy for the moment. "It's very clever. If Arcadius has seen this, which I'm certain he will have, He won't be expecting us to be following him."

"You look so miserable in that picture," Holly said looking down.

"Can you see the pictures moving?" Asked Messi.

"Yes." They both looked at her.

"Is this recent?"

"No, I've always seen them move."

Messi and Holly chatted for about an hour before Tony sat up.

"Right, I now have a translation for each prophecy."

"Does it help?" Asked Messi moving from the settee when they were both sprawled. The bottle of wine was on the floor and empty.

"No. They are so bloody vague, except for this one. He held the phone out for them both to read.

"As far as I can tell." He stopped and looked at them both. "It mentions my name." He shook his head. "I become involved with someone who is trying to subvert my will." Messi picked the phone up to read it, the screen blanked out, she threw it back on the table in disgust and the screen lit up again. She leaned over and read from the screen.

"To me, this looks as if you are in someone's control; it would also suggest that you have a position of power." He didn't reply using the phone displayed another translation. "A shape changer." She asked after reading it.

"None of this means a damn thing to me." Said Holly forlornly as Tony displayed another prophecy.

"Again, someone with the ability to change their form will control the Garrett, which will cause much damage to the…" She looked up. "What the hell is a triumvirate?" She looked looking at them both, receiving head shakes in return. "I could understand Arcadius controlling you somehow in the future, but the bit about you being in charge is so unlikely," Messi said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Back with the jokes again." He grinned at her. "I don't know what Arcadius is up to and I'm not happy about it, however, it does give me an idea."

"Spill it Blondie boy." Holly giggled at Messi's comment.

"I've been trying to change the prophecies, and until now I couldn't as I didn't know the contents, but now, all I need to do, is remove Arcadius, if that's who it is, from the picture and bang, the prophecies are wrong."

"What about Megan's little prophecy and didn't you have other prophecies?" She asked.

"I'm ignoring that for now and yes." He exclaimed heading back to the desk.

Holly went through to the little kitchen, coming back with another bottle of wine.

"Could be a long night." She said filling Messi's glass.

"This wasn't quite what I was expecting or hoping for tonight. She said as they both sat down. Messi had the Daily prophet open on her lap and the already empty wine glass in the hand.

"Tony, this story in the paper, states you failed all your Owl exams, except for one."

"Couldn't have done, I wouldn't have been allowed to become an Auror."

"That's true."

"What other crap does it have? No offence Holly." He added quickly.

"None taken, my mother wrote it, she always ready to print the truth, unless it interferes with a good story." She smiled just as she refilled Messi's glass.

"You'll like this bit." She said sitting up on the settee. "Messi, long-legged, dark beauty, the daughter of a respected AMC Minister is believed to be in thrall to the maniac Garrett."

"Bollocks, gimmie that fucking paper." They watched the shocked faces of the people in the photographs as he screwed up the paper and threw it across the room.

An hour later Tony stood, he back making a cracking noise as he stretched. He looked down at Messi and Holly, both asleep, empty glasses in their hands. He could see two empty bottles on the floor.

Holly's eyes opened. "Finished?"

"Yes, I've sent you a copy to hide for me, just in case." She nodded back. "Problem is, I'm not sure what to do next. I'd be asking Adam about now."

"One of the things we're told in the police is if you've lost something or someone, backtrack to where you saw them or it before. Humans have a predilection for returning to what they know."

"I remember Adam mentioning something like before."

"Where are we going then?" Messi said sitting up, catching the glass that was rolling across her body, heading for the floor.

"The Cano Cochran in Wales." He replied smiling to himself. He saw the two of them staring at him, quizzical looks on their faces. "That's where we went the last time we found him. He has history in the area and a home, perhaps. I'm not sure about that though."

They apparated from Holly's apartment, appearing in almost pitch blackness behind the trees near to the pub where he and Adam had arrived before. They strode across the grass to the small bridge, lit by a small lamppost.

Inside the quiet bar, most of the people were next door in the dining area. Tony leaned on the bar a young girl came over and asked what they wanted to drink. She was giving Messi strange looks as she looked about as out of place as anyone could in Wales.

"Where's Haf?"

"Downstairs." She replied suspiciously.

"Can you tell her Tony Garrett is here?" She didn't move. "It's urgent." He added using his angry voice. She moved along the bar towards a door at the far end. Nothing happened for a few moments until Haf flew out of the door and down the bar.

"Thank fuck your here." She exclaimed, looking a little relieved.

"Are Adam and Gwen here?"

"What the fuck is wrong with them?"

"What happened?"

She leaned across the bar, forcing them to do likewise before whispering. "Ma saw them coming in, she took them to a special table out the back, away from Muggle eyes and used her wand to produce a meal for them. They went ape shit, it's as if they have never seen magic before."

"Long story short, Adam got his old memories back and they went wrong, so they took them away again, temporarily."

"Ma's out the back, keeping them calm, but Adam's a tough guy and I wouldn't want to have to hurt him." As she spoke, she kept glancing at Messi.

She guided them around to the special room at the back. This was an extension spell, the room was as big as the whole pub appeared from the outside. Adam and Gwen were sitting at the far end, close to the wall, both looking scared. A short woman, clearly Haf's mother, Myfi, was talking to them until she heard them walk across the room, turning towards them. Tony took his phone from his pocket and held it in front of Adam, watching him visibly relax.

"How can you possibly be a DCI?" He exclaimed.

"I am your partner; I have been for two weeks now." Adam stared at him; Tony knew he was assessing Tony actions and facial features, trying to determine whether he was telling the truth.

"You'd better explain because I feel a little out of depth at the moment."

"Hi Gwen, finally we meet, shame about the situation, my name is Messi." Messi said holding her hand out. Gwen slowly took her hand and shook it. She then reached out to Adam who eyed her before shaking the proffered hand.

"You just carried me out of the jungle after I was hurt, were friends, honestly."

"Messi." Exclaimed Haf who had followed then in. "You're not little Messi from Hogwarts?"

"I am."

"Wow. What did they feed you? You were shorter than me at school."

"I don't remember you?"

"Haf Price." She replied.

Messi's face lit up "Now I remember, you were two years behind me."

"Excuse me," Adam said getting their attention. "What the hell is going on?"

Tony sat down, smiled at them both. "Long story short. Messi, Haf and her mother are witches, I'm a wizard, and until yesterday, you and I were investigating some murders and we were in South Africa. Something happened to you and your memories were removed temporarily, and so were yours." He said as he looked over at Gwen.

"Why would my memories be removed?" She asked, her voice displaying her total disbelief.

"I think it was because you would want to tell Adam all about what happened to you in Africa, and it was thought, not by me, that if your memories were removed, temporarily, it would help Adam." He took a deep breath. "I think."

The door opened and Haf's father Alwyn, walked in, smiling at everyone. "What's wrong?" He asked surveying the unhappy faces.

"Alwyn, which are you, a witch or a wizard?" Asked Adam.

"I'm a muggle like you, Adam, you know that." He turned to Tony. "And you're still bloody barred."

"We haven't got time for this." Said Tony angrily. "I was looking for your help, Holly helped." The strange looks they gave him showed that he had lost them again. "Holly is a policewoman from Brighton. Good friend, long story, not enough time. Anyway, when you get your memories back, you'll understand."

"Why did you need her help?"

"I need information from this." He waved the tablet around.

"You know how to use that." He replied, suspicious.

"No, you're supposed to be teaching me all this, along with police procedure and getting me fit."

He starred at Tony, weighing up the options in his head. Myfi made a drinking gesture to Messi and the others, receiving nods. A set of drinks appeared on the table that caused both Adam and Gwen to back away again.

"You like this beer Adam, you drank a hell of a lot of it the other night at your leaving do." He watched Gwen and Adam give each other strange looks.

"I have a question for you?" Gwen spoke to Myfi. "I have a book in my house, which wasn't there yesterday. I also have an alcove that was not there yesterday. Have you any idea why?"

"What book is this?" Messi asked.

"It's called the History of the Wizarding World." Shouted Tony. "Read it, it's full of great information. Adam brought it years ago, but it wasn't delivered. Until last week that is."

Gwen looked at Haf and Myfi. "Is all this true?"

"Yes, it is," Myfi said taking Gwen's hand. "Don't worry; when you get your memories back, we'll have a long chat."

"I've known you all my life."

"You'll understand later. Tony, did you catch up with Argonia?" She asked.

"Yes, we put her in Azkaban."

"Why?" Said Haf and her mother together.

"Up to no good I'm afraid."

"You got my friend but not Arcadius then, some bloody Auror you are?" Said Tony stopped what he was doing and looked over at her.

"I'm not longer an Auror. Have you seen Arcadius?"

"Yes, earlier today, he was trying to stay out of sight, but I have charms on the place so I know whose coming and going?"

"Any idea where he was going?"

"No idea, but if he was here, he was heading for his home, Llandudno or Anglesea?"

"Strange, why didn't he apparate straight to where he wanted to go?"

"Same reason as your two apparated to the grove of trees out front." She gestured to Messi and Tony. "You didn't want to be seen."

The drinks seemed to calm them both down, while Tony worked out his next action, talking to Adam, telling him about things Adam had told him in the past, especially the Ice House case, which seemed to clinch the matter in Adams mind. Adam, the policeman came to the fore.

"I know you seem to know me, and the things you said, could only be known by someone who has been specifically told by me and no one else, so I'm going to impart a little advice."

"I need all the help I can get at the moment."

"When I am or was chasing someone down and I lost track of them, I always backtrack and revisit old sites. It seems your person of interest is probably back in his old haunts because that's what he knows."

"Good point, that's what Holly told me to do and reason I'm here now. Why would he come back here though?"

"Safety, he knows the area and especially if he feels threatened by you and thinks you're somewhere else. One other thing why do you have no shoes on?"

They all chatted until the pub restaurant closed followed a little later by the pub itself, leaving them all alone. Tony and Messi decided they needed to move on, but Adam pointed out that if whoever they were following felt safe, they would stay put. This was after Myfi had shown a copy of the Prophet to everyone. Also, Adam noticed that both of them looked tired, as neither had slept the night before. They agreed they would be better able to work things out after a good night's sleep. Gwen invited them back to the bungalow, saying she had camp beds.

Haf asked them to come back later, when Adam and Gwen were back to normal, which they agreed to. Messi took his arm and together they apparated, much to the surprise of Adam and Gwen. The apparition affected neither of them as they all appeared inside the cottage. Adam almost dragged Tony to the book, with Messi following.

All Tony had to do now, was explain to Adam, that he now worked for the Ministry, although he wasn't sure how much he should tell him, in case it affected him again. He could almost see the angry face of the Matron baring down on him. Ex-Auror or not, he was still scared of her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A battle lost.

Tony woke, finding himself lying on a camp bed. His back ached as she looked around the room, working out where he was. Gwen came in, looking refreshed and happy, as she always did. She had already made breakfast, saying goodbye, as she was heading to school. Tony had provided two beds for the night, which put themselves up in the living room. As he entered the rear study, he found Messi and Adam both happily chatting away looking through the book.

An hour later, they were ready to go, leaving Adam on his own, still in front of the book where he seemed to have spent most of the night.

"Messi, wand out, be prepared with those defensive spells I taught you. Things could get a little hairy."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Considering what Megan told us."

"I have to, the only logical way of damaging the prophecies it to remove something that is mentioned in the future. Arcadius is right beside me many years from now, so if I take him out, the prophecies are wrong."

"I'm not convinced prophecies can be changed that easily."

"Did you take divination at school?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Mind you, Arcadius is involved in this ring of people and the murders; he killed muggles, so taking him out is good in my books."

He stopped and looked at her. "I have to be honest; I think Adam might be right, I'm not sure Arcadius is a murderer. I think that is something else, maybe. Follow me." He said just before he apparated.

The bare damp grass-covered hillside appeared around him, the stiff breeze, and now a strong wind. His feet felt the cold as he had failed to bring the healing lotion with him and he had no shoes. He sat down, a wave of his wand and a pair of sock and trainers appeared. With care, he slipped the socks and shoes on, finding his feet were still sore. Another wave of his wand and the pain left. As he sat, he wondered why he didn't do this the other day.

In the distance, he could see storm clouds, heavy dark, and threatening. Messi had appeared some distance away, walked over, her wand was out adding protection spells as she walked. Tony did likewise as they topped the hill, the wind coming off the sea was even stronger as the topped the rise, bringing tears to their eyes.

Argonia's cottage stood below them, white water thrown into the air by the wind and rocks. The tide was almost in or going out, he was unsure which. They walked down the hill, keeping a good ten feet between them. He dodged across the little bridge first, moving to the right, as he had done the first time he came here. He pointed at Messi so she would go the other way. He crept around the corner of the building, keeping himself low, giving anyone watching, less of a target, one of Adams tricks.

He could see no one, but he could hear talking coming from the house. He put his wand to his head and disappeared from view. He crept forward, looked in the window, and saw Arcadius pacing around the small living room. Two other men were sitting down on chairs, chatting. Tony recognised one from the old manor house in the extensions.

They all moved towards the windows at some silent command.

"Someone is wandering around the outside of the house." He heard one say.

"It's the bitch were after, get her." He heard Arcadius say. Anger surged through Tony as he heard the words, holding himself back, realising he was up against four men this time and he didn't know how good they were. Although something was telling him, they would not be that good, compared to Arcadius. Also, he seemed to enjoy sending the weaker ones out first, keeping the best back for later.

Tony looked around and saw a huge wooden water butt to his left. He used the bone wand and lifted it into the air; he was going to use the spell he made up in the Extensions when he remembered that _Wingardium Leviosa_ would do the job perfectly well, probably better he thought. He cursed himself for remembering the spell now and not when he needed it.

He moved it over the doorway, arriving just as the man sent to find them walked out of the door. Tony coughed, making the man stop and turn as Tony dropped the spell. The barrel hit the man; instead of knocking him over, it seemed to make him fold up under it. It hit the floor with a thud that was felt rather than heard. It burst open sending a wave of water over the ground and the man. Oops, he thought, not realised it was full, and judging by the shape the man was in, he was going anywhere, ever.

Messi had heard the noise and watched the barrel land on the man. She ducked down, wand ready as she scanned the area for Tony. The second man, at least hoped there was only the three, rushed out, throwing himself over the broken barrel, He righted himself, wand at the ready, braced on one knee. It was clear he was trained, except he had his back to Tony, expecting Messi to come towards him.

A bang made Tony jump until he realised there was a fourth man, who was hanging out of the window above and was firing his wand towards, where Tony assumed Messi was. Tony raised his wand and pulled the man out of the window. He was more alert than expected, stopping as he rolled over the boat hull that acted as a roof, righting himself as he fell, and landing with ease next to the other man. Tony flicked the wand and he sailed out over the rail towards the sea. The other man has seen this and realised that Messi wasn't alone. The man Tony put over the side reappeared, vaulting over the rail using magic.

A barrage of spells from Messi made both men turn the other way, so Tony joined in, the two men reduced to defending themselves from two directions. Tony used the _Incarcerous_ spell at the nearest man, watching black ropes flick out from the ground, gripping the man while bringing down onto his back. He remembered Messi's clever little spell and used it. He saw the man hunch in upon himself as the ropes binding him, crushing the air from his body. The second man now turned towards him, firing spells wildly as he couldn't see him. He stood up so Tony hit him with a wall of power, using the _Reducto_ spell, which lifted him, bodily from the ground, through the old fence with a crash, before disappearing over the side towards the rocks. This time he was unready and smashed into the rocks, his body bending and breaking before disappearing from his sight and into the sea.

Tony crept forwards towards the door and looked in at Arcadius, who was standing up looking out calmly.

"Come on Huxley you whoring little bitch, you can't hide from me." He flicked his wand at the struggling man still on the floor, the binds releasing him, allowing him to breathe again. "Your spells have got a little better, but it's too late now you little turncoat." He walked forward and out of the house, less than a foot from Tony, who was still invisible. He waited while Arcadius walked to the cliff edge and looked down; his wand raised, waiting for an attack. Tony has realised that Arcadius was after Argonia Huxley, not as he thought, Messi

Arcadius fired a few spells toward Messi, the rage came again as he used the _Reducto_ spell again, this time with the bone wand in his left hand, Arcadius bellowed as he flew into the air, as if a giant hand had swiped him through the remains of the fence, his man had already flattened. Tony watched his body sail out over the water and then disappear.

He ran back around the building looking for Messi, finding her on the other side of the bridge, another man, dead or unconscious lying at her feet. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, she screamed for a moment, as he had forgotten to remove the invisibility spell, which he did, watching Messi calm down when she saw him.

"You scared the hell out of me." She spat angrily.

"I forgot I was invisible." He smiled.

"You realise that invisibility spells are for areas or items, not people?"

He never had a chance to argue as a spell hit Messi, or at least the shield she still had in place. Tony looked for the source and found the man he had rendered unconscious was now awake and angry. He retaliated with the _Expulso_ spell, using the bone wand, without thinking. The man never stood a chance as the spell hit him. He never made a sound as he was blasted apart.

Messi put had on his arm, looking shocked. "Tony, you need to calm down."

"Arcadius sent them out to kill you. They thought you were Argonia Huxley."

"You're getting like Adam."

"I hope so. What about him?" He asked kicking the man at her feet.

"He came out of the door at the front and was heading around the house behind you, so I sorted him."

He held his wooden wand in his hand. "I can follow Arcadius, stay with me, but not right beside me. We need two targets to confuse him." She smiled at him as he apparated.

As a wood appeared around him, Tony saw Arcadius running away from him. He flicked the wand and Arcadius stopped as if he has just run into a wall, the wall was Tony's spell. He heard a pop, knowing Messi had arrived, sensible as she was away from him, giving two angles of attack.

Arcadius stunned for a moment, spun around to face him. Tony expected him to orate, as usual, he didn't. A wave of heat surrounded Tony as Arcadius went on the attack. It stopped as quickly as it started. He opened his eyes and found Arcadius struggling with something on his face; he was panicking as he suffocated. Tony recognised the spell. He decided that waiting would be pointless as Arcadius when he stopped Messi's spell, would be angry. He flipped him into the air, up to the treetop level, before pulling his arm downwards quickly. Arcadius followed his wand motion and slammed into the ground. The spell from Messi was now off him and he was moving, hurt. His body had hit the ground with enough force leave a dent, but still, the man was getting up. Tony sent him back into the trees again, feeling resistance to his spell from Arcadius. He changed tack this time and slammed him to a tree, which shook; many leaves flew from the upper branches, dropping like green snow. Arcadius's body dropped like a stone to the ground.

Tony waited, guessing he wasn't finished yet. He could see Arcadius moving, repairing himself. He lifted him again, this time he felt anger and he slammed Arcadius's body from tree to tree, each time a loud thud shook the tree he hit. Then he slammed his body into the ground, harder than the first time.

He walked over to the broken body and looked down. Arcadius's head turned towards him. He had a huge gash across his head, which was freely bleeding. As he watched, the blood stopped running and the wound closed.

"You don't die easily do you?"

"What are you going to do, pup, take me in, and put me in Azkaban?" His voice was gravelly and he was in pain. "It won't do you any good."

"No, it won't." He saw a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. "I have a prophecy that shows you and me together twenty years from now."

"You can't beat prophecies, you should know that." His voice was getting stronger.

"But I can, if you're dead, the prophecy is wrong." He watched the man's eyes grow large as he realised Tony was no longer playing.

"You wouldn't dare." He spat. He could see the man's body moving under the coat, repairing his broken bones.

Tony flipped him into the air again, smashing into the trees yet again. The body landed like a sack of potatoes at his feet. Tony started forward, but was caught off guard as, what he thought was an almost dead or badly injured Arcadius, leapt into the air, passing close to Tony, lashing out with a huge ham-like hand. Tony saw stars for a moment as Arcadius sailed cleanly over his head. He landed gently and in control, just a Tony landed on his side. Tony flicked a shield up, just in time as Arcadius leapt at him, now more animal than human, teeth and claws bared. He stopped and slid down as he hit Tony's shield. He took his chance again, sending Arcadius back up into the trees, before smashing him into the ground. Again, he seemed to shake himself and come at Tony, almost as if he was unhurt.

Tony realised that his latest tactic would no longer work as Arcadius could repair himself as fast as he could damage him. He needed time to think as he could feel something running down the side of his face, which he was certain, was blood.

He flicked the wand again and held it still, leaving Arcadius to hang in mid-air. He realised he couldn't move, he snarled a growl out, sounding almost like a big cat. Tony got to his feet, feeling shaky, his vision blurring, going out of focus. He was certain Arcadius hadn't hit him that hard, but the pain and blood told him something different.

"_Expulso_." He shouted and a blue flash came from his wooden wand, hitting Arcadius in the centre of his chest. Tony was expecting to see him blasted to pieces, but the spell seemed to pass straight through him.

"Nice try, pup, you'll have to do better than that." He snarled.

Anger coursed through Tony as he brought forth all the new spells he had been learning. A barrage of flame engulfed Arcadius. He could hear the inhuman scream come from the ball of fire in front of him. He switched to a force spell and threw Arcadius at the nearest tree. An almighty crash echoed around the woods and the tree tipped over. He brought Arcadius back and hit him with everything he could think of, all except the one spell he knew he could kill. He stopped again, holding Arcadius in the air as he fought with his emotions, while taking lungful's of air, knowing the spell, everyone knew the spell, but could he use it.

A wave of dizziness swept over him as he held Arcadius in the air, knowing he couldn't keep him there for much longer as he would find a way of negating it.

Tony remembered a spell he had looked up and unsure whether it would work. He dropped Arcadius, then slammed the bone wand, point first into the ground. A gout of red and gold fire rose up from the ground that marched towards Arcadius, whose face showed surprise and fear as he ran back from the fire. The wood wand sent another spell at him, catching in the back, slamming him forward over the ground. The fire hit him in the back and engulfing him, a new scream came from Arcadius, this time it hurt.

Tony pulled the wand from the ground and the wall of flame died back. Arcadius moved, so Tony used his patronus this time, sending a huge dragon straight at Arcadius, just as he stood. For a moment it seemed the world had stopped, his patronus dragon exploded as it hit Arcadius, Tony braced himself, expecting the same wall of pain he felt last time, but no, Arcadius was thrown into the air, crashing down, rolling like a limp rag, legs and arms flailing about. At last, he lay still.

"Got you, you bastard." He said as he felt the effects of the spell had on his own body.

Messi stepped up to him, rested her hand on his shoulder. He felt rather than saw her wand as the dizziness left him. He felt the wound in his head pull itself together, painfully. He could feel the energy flowing through his body, not a lot but enough to keep him on his feet.

He looked up at Arcadius as his head flicked up. Tony was in despair, as he had nothing left, the last spell had taken everything he had. He could feel his legs trembling, if it wasn't for Messi's help, he felt he would have collapsed. Arcadius turned and his face came into view and a pair of baleful red eyes, full of malice stared back at him. Tony had only one spell left.

Messi moved to one side and muttered under her breath. She pointed her wand at the ground near Arcadius, a bright flash turned the world monochrome for a moment. As his vision cleared, he saw a huge mushroom, its tentacles waving around, as if angry at the sudden movement.

With what little energy he had left, he lifted Arcadius into the air. Messi moved around to his side again, replaced her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Drop him." She said as he felt her healing power seep through him.

"Interfering bloody Voog, I am going to eat your fucking heart." He screamed at Messi as he realised what was about to happen, he started to change shape again, this time bigger, angrier, his huge clubbed hands, or claws and swinging around wildly. It was at this point that the Mushrooms sense organs realised food was near. Several of the tentacles flicked out, lighting quick, and retracted just as quickly. Arcadius screamed, loud enough to make them both cover their ears. Tony let the spell slip, in surprise at the noise and Arcadius hit the floor. He leapt away, almost too quick for the eye to follow. They were both amazed that the plant couldn't harm him.

They watched Arcadius move at speed, then spinning on the spot, he waved his wand towards them, a wave light coming towards them, too quick for Tony to raise his shield as Messi threw herself full length away from the light. He felt something heavy and solid smash into him; he felt bones break and pain, which seemed to come from all points in his body at the same time. As he lay on the floor watching the world around him in slow motion as his vision tunnelled. He could see Messi, a long way away, calling him as blackness closed in.

Arcadius hit the ground headfirst and lay still. She walked over, anger coursing through her body as she looked down, careful not to get too close. Messi knew the spell and she knew she could use it. The wand was pointing at his head as she watched his body change, becoming the man she knew, their teacher of many years, the change continued as he became smaller. The body became so small it disappeared inside the huge coat. She used her wand to move the coat, finding the man, who was, in fact, a Goblin.

"Shit. Who the hell are you?" She asked as they heard a thump from behind them, the mushroom knew where its prey was and was now pulling itself towards them. "Oh fuck." She said with feeling. She looked back at the goblin and saw a single baleful eye staring at her. A wave of her wand brought Arcadius wand to her.

"Enjoy your last hours." She turned away and ran to Tony, checking his pulse, happy at finding one. She reached down and apparated with him to St Mungo's.

St Mungo's, was, for once quiet. The matron appeared, said nothing as she waved a wand over Tony and apparated him away. She must have called the Ministry because an Auror appeared beside her.

She and Lee Martines recognised each other, knowing each other from school. Messi felt her legs give way, just as Lee grabbed her, holding her upright. Time had stood still for her as the Matron reappeared, a worried look on her face, which did nothing to dispel Messi's fears.

The matron told her not to worry, just as Botilda appeared beside her. Messi still confused, watched the two women argue, escalating at a stupid pace. Lee stood between them both, her face full of terror as the two women drew their wands. Whatever Lee did, calmed them enough not to start a fight, but the war of words carried on. Six or seven nurses came running in, pulling the Matron back to her office as the others attempted to push Botilda outside. The nurses with the Matron were having an easier time of it than those trying to move Botilda, who was staring at the Matron, with hostility in her eyes.

Confused as what was going on, Messi took Lee to the woods where Arcadius lay. Lee had stopped and stared at the huge mushroom that had now covered half the distance to Arcadius's body. Messi has already planned to leave Arcadius where he was and allow the mushroom to feed. She looked at Lee, who seemed to know what she was thinking. She shook her head, grabbed him and apparated leaving her on her own.

Messi sent the seemingly disgruntled mushroom back to Jungle. She searched the area, finding both of Tony's wands, intact, but quite some distance away, from where he'd been hit. She slipped them into her pocket, beside Arcadius's.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

Float

Tony woke up, confused as to where he was. The room, filled with bright sunlight filtering through net curtains, stopping him from looking outside. The bed was a standard metal frame with a comfortable mattress. He felt refreshed and ready to go if only he could remember why he was here. He went to scratch the itch on his head and found he was wearing a hat, further investigating proved it to be a large bandage. He threw the covers back and found he was wearing striped pyjamas. His left leg bandaged, from thigh to foot, his left hand and arm similarly clad. As he moved, he could feel muscles in his stomach and back protesting painfully. Must be Mungo's thought to himself. He placed a single foot on the floor and waited as pain flowed up his back, making his gasp. He was correct as the door opened and Sowande came in and stared down at him. She looked as if she could smell something unpleasant.

"So you're awake then." He opened his mouth to speak. "You are in so much trouble."

"What have I done now?" He asked the all too familiar feeling of despair seemed to settle on him.

"Nothing, you were looking far too happy. You have a visitor." She turned and left. There was a coldness about her now; he knew it was aimed at him.

Messi came bounding in a moment later, and as usual, full of energy. She practically landed on him, wrapping her arms around him, making him yelp.

"I thought you would never wake up."

"How long have I been here?" He lisped.

"Three days now."

"What?" He exclaimed, trying to push Messi aside and stand up. She moved to one side, allowing him to put his feet on the floor. She grabbed him as he tried to stand, failing.

The door opened as she helped him lie down again, he expected Sowande to come through and berate him, but no, Talib stepped in, a big smile on his face.

"Well done Tony, you brought Arcadius in, a very difficult task I am sure." He said waving his wand; a chair appeared ready for him to sit down.

"I didn't bring Arcadius down, he had me beat hands down. " He frowned, finding it difficult to talk for a moment. "Pure luck allowed me to hold him off for long enough for Messi to finish him." He watched her smile broaden as Talib looked at her.

"You never mentioned that, did you?" He asked her.

"I didn't think it necessary."

"Remember your priorities in future Messi. That's twice now."

"What else did you do wrong?" Tony asked, making her grin.

"She took," Talib continued, "Arcadius to the Ministry in London, rather than her own Ministry. We wanted him first."

"Why are you so interested in him? He broke none of your laws, I think."

"He used a port key to enter and leave the Extensions; also it appears he can apparate within the Extensions. Both are things the Ministry is keen on understanding. Now we have to ask the Ministry in London for this information. Of course, they will want something in return. Kalishar is most unhappy." His eyes had not left Messi for a moment.

"If you had seen what Arcadius was up to, you would have done the same. I had just watched Tony get knocked halfway across a field. That man, or whatever, is bloody dangerous."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I believe Mog has a drink ready for me," Talib said ending the conversation as he stood his chair disappearing back to wherever it came from.

"Mog's bar. I thought we were in St Mungo's."

"My dear boy we're in the Extensions, this is the aid station on Float." He replied as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Why are we here?" He asked, making them look back at him.

"I do not know why you are here. I'm here because it suits my purpose." He turned again and left, the door closing behind them, almost making it before another face came in.

"Hello Megan, feeling better?" He asked as she crept in. He stared at her and could see she looked so much better than the last time he had seen her.

"Seriously, you're asking me if I'm all right, have you seen yourself in a mirror." He shook his head and then regretted it as a wave of dizziness swept over him. "If it wasn't for the white patch over your left eye, you could pass for Messi's brother." She flicked her hand and a small mirror appeared, she handed it over. He looked at his face and froze. His lips were swollen, explaining why he felt he couldn't talk properly, his whole face was a dark purple bruise, except for a patch over one eye, which was an ugly yellow colour. He pulled his pyjama top-down and saw the bruise continue down his chest.

"That explains why I hurt. What the hell did he hit me with?"

"He's a goblin." Messi Said. "He has other magic; I expect someone will explain later because I can't. Trials are taking place in the UK of the people you brought in, Hulda somebody.

"I need to be there for that."

"You can't, you're not an Auror and you don't work for the Ministry."

"Is that the reason I'm here?"

"No, that a little more difficult to understand, and explain." She frowned, he gestured at her to continue. "Botilda Grimworthy." He nodded. "Well, apparently she and the Matron don't get on. I have no idea why, but it's bad whatever it is. She kept turning up every few hours demanding to know how you and Adam were. Would not let it go."

"How is Adam?"

"I'll come to that later. The Matron told her to get out of her hospital and they nearly came to blows, so the Matron tried to ban her from St Mungo's, which, she isn't allowed to do. Botilda seems to have an extraordinary amount of power in the Ministry, so the Matron brought you to Float, making sure Botilda didn't know about it. It's caused quite a lot of controversy at the Ministry."

"Botilda is, or was, our link into the Ministry, she was supposed to get us information or if we required anything and she helped us out of a scrape, or at least she helped Adam, so she's probably a bit miffed at being kept in the dark, and she is Ministry."

"Wow, the memory thief getting in someone's face. I'd love to have seen that." Megan said. "I've never seen her raise her voice in anger before. She annoys people because she's always so bloody happy and nice to everyone."

"She was fine with me and the nurses." Messi continued. "Then the Matron came in, took one look at Botilda and all hell broke loose. I think it was the Matron that started it."

"The Matron is hiding something and I would love to know what it is, and I think Botilda knows what it is, or at least has an idea," Tony added. "Anyway, how are Adam and Gwen? Memories back I hope?"

"Not yet. They went down to a local pub, but we knew nothing about that." She grinned at him.

"Would that be the Canu Chochran by any chance?" He asked.

"That's Haf's place." Said Megan. "She was a good friend of mine. She became head-girl after you." Megan added.

"Haf was head-girl?" Tony asked in surprise. He stopped and looked at Messi as the comment made by Megan sank in.

"Anyway," Continued Messi. "The matron forgot to tell anyone about the obliviation. Also, she didn't know about some book they had. It's caused a few problems, which is being put right as we talk. Their memories should be back to normal by sometime next week."

"Did you become a prefect?" He asked of Messi.

Megan laughed. "She was head girl."

"You were head fucking girl." He looked at her in utter surprise. "Who did you bribe, or?"

"Don't you dare say or, you cheeky git. It was your fault I was in trouble most of the time, as soon as you went, things changed."

"Plus Balsom was out the picture," Megan added quietly.

"Yes, that helped. She always said she would be head girl. Made my year when I saw her face after I'd been made head-girl."

"You missed a lot running off to Durmstrang. Messi was almost the tallest person in the school that year; she used to strut the corridors."

"I do not strut." She said to Megan.

"You do actually." He replied, she turned from Megan and glared at him, he immediately regretted his comment. "It's a very nice strut. You do have a look and a walk that says you think you own everything." The glare continued. "Megan, you seem a lot better now." He said hoping to change the subject.

"Sowande helped. She's taken my memories of the visions I kept having and done a few things that keep them at bay." She looked at them, switching back and forth. "I want no one at home knowing, they might undo what Sowande has done and I can't go through that again."

"I'm no position to tell anyone anything now I'm no longer an Auror. I would like to see the memories though. If you don't mind."

"Sowande had made you a copy for you on the condition you keep Megan's name to yourself," Messi said.

"Wouldn't it make sense for Talib to have them, wouldn't it be useful in the discussion he's about to have with the Ministry in London?"

"Sowande hasn't told him yet and she's got Botilda knocking on her door. I suspect that has something to do with me."

"Will she get into trouble not telling him?" Megan asked.

"Who knows, they are my grandparents, so anything is possible." Megan's mouth formed an O shape.

"Messi, you didn't tell her Sowande and Talib are your grandparents?"

"I didn't think it important." She smiled shyly, which Tony knew was put on.

"Have you seen these prophecies?"

"Yes." She said emphatically, a dullness to the word. He waited for her to continue, which she didn't.

"What aren't you telling me?" He looked at them.

"The first vision was correct, in almost every detail," Messi spoke. "The second, you haven't seen and you won't, this is out of my hands, the third is waiting for you and you're not going to like it."

"I heard what you said the other day before Messi brought you here." He said looking at Megan she nodded back, uncertainty in her eyes. "Are the things you said in the vision?"

She nodded. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I thought it better to allow you and Messi to talk and pretended, almost." They both looked at him, frowning. "I did nod off, but when you apparated, it woke me, but I heard about all three visions. I'm not happy about the second one." He looked at Messi.

"Time will out," Messi said smiling down at him. "It's a long way in the future. Let's worry about it later."

"No, that's not good enough." He lifted himself to an upright position, gasping as his muscles protested.

"As time goes on, we will learn more. If we can pinpoint a time scale, which we probably will, I will make sure I am far away from you." He looked at her uncertainly.

Sowande came in, in her usual mad rush, which seemed symptomatic of all hospital staff. She bundled Megan and Messi out before standing over him.

"You can leave here tomorrow. The ministry in London has demanded it. You'll be well enough."

"You've seen the visions." She nodded. "You want me to go away, forever, don't you?"

She stopped and stared down at him. "Yes, but that is not possible."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I have seen the memories, all three of them. There is something wrong with them, which you have not seen. In the prophecy, your anger is palpable, but so is your sadness." She frowned as she shook her head. "Both of us are sure that one of you is not who they seem to be, and as you know, where there is one prophecy, there will be others, that will tell us different things." She turned away and walked to the door, stopped and looked back. "Get back into bed. As Messi said, time will out."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Back at the Ministry of Magic

He ambled through Diagon Alley oblivious to people's stares. His face was a range of colours from purple to yellow, his other injuries now sorted. St Mungo's and the tube ride passed unnoticed, even walking through the Ministry atrium did little to interest him.

"Minister, good to see you again." He said as he entered Maldue's office.

"And you, Tony. Please take a seat." Maldue waited for Tony to get comfortable. "You look as if you have been through a war. I assume all is well now?"

"Yes. I'm a little stiff, but that'll pass.

"Good to hear. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I have so many questions. I don't know where to begin?" He rested his arm on the desk.

"I would be disappointed if you ever came to me without a question."

"How did the trials go?"

"Argonia Huxley is, as requested, now on, what I am told, is called witness protection. She is at, again, I'm told, a safe house. These are new terms to me." Tony knew these were muggle terms, knowing this was Adams doing.

He held his hand up. "Marc Ewan?"

"Do you want the details?"

"Argonia killed him."

"Yes, she did." Tony waited. "Marc Ewan's was Argonia's boyfriend, had been for several years. He knew all out her background and us. They had an acrimonious falling out and he went to the press with the information he had, which was substantial."

"So, murder is OK?"

"No, Mr Garrett, it is not." There was anger in his voice. "Argonia brought her concerns to the Ministry and she was ignored, so she took matters into her own hands, to protect us."

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

Tony could feel anger welling up again.

"Hulda Scrivens has been fined and censured for her misdemeanours and will be released to her home tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was your partner's comments at the interviews that this was deemed to be the right course of action."

"Would you like to be more specific Minister?"

"No, but Adam Croft asked several times, what would make someone so young do such bad things. Her background was checked into by other Auror's and it was found that she was being led and lied to, which we are sure were the reason for her actions. We are more than confident they will not happen again."

"Who was controlling her?"

"No idea. It was not Arcadius or his friends."

"You must have suspects?"

"Oh, I have suspects right here in the Ministry, but no proof."

"How can you be sure it wasn't Arcadius?"

"Botilda took his memories." Tony stared at him until Maldue noticed and continued. "Botilda Grimworthy is probably the best memory taker in the whole wizarding world. I have seen no one stop her. She is the most persuasive person, or if that fails, she will rip the memories out of the people who refuse, which as I expect you know, can be most unpleasant. If Botilda says it is not Arcadius or his friends, then we accept that for a certainty."

Tony continued to look confused. "I can't imagine Botilda saying boo to a goose, let alone forcing someone like Arcadius to do anything?"

"Between you and me, Botilda is a bit of an enigma, best kept at arm's length. I've seen no one get the better of her unless she wants them to." He raised his eyebrows. Tony assumed he was telling him something, but he wasn't sure what, but it was clear that he was a little scared of Botilda.

"Our American friends and Dulcey Woodrow?" He changed the subject.

"Young Mr Adair was transported back to America along with Mr Adair senior, who are both now banned from the UK."

"I assumed that has caused some international problems?"

"No," Maldue frowned, "the MACUSA were thrilled to have them back, although no reason was given by them for this. However, we were told that we could not take Minister Adair's memories, again Botilda didn't know of this, so she says." He grinned. "We are certain that the Murders were to do with a club that had been opened by Adair. The muggles used as pawns to satisfy the more affluent wizards and witches base desires. We suspect that is the reason the MACUSA want him back as he may have been doing something similar elsewhere."

"Why did Argonia fake her death? And what about the memories we found showing her and Arcadius together?"

"I don't know why she faked her death. Her memories were tampered with and Botilda says they are not to be trusted."

"Rubbish. You told me Botilda would have taken her memories and not the rubbish she gave me."

Maldue looked down; there was an uneasiness about him. "I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

"Ministry business." Tony tensed about to go on the attack. "Yes, I know you're angry Tony. I'm sorry, that's the way the ministry works. You are no longer a Ministry employee, so it would be wrong of me to tell you what you want to know."

Tony calmed, knowing they would never tell him and he didn't want to make things difficult for himself, Maldue or Adam.

"So Adam was right, we were dealing with three different cases."

"Yes, apparently so. The murders are of little interested to us as are the misdoings of the youngsters; however, Arcadius's transgressions are a little more serious."

"Why aren't you interested in Muggle murders?" He saw Maldue's eyes drop.

"The Ministry has little interest in the Muggle world, we only looked into the murders as they might have a bearing on our world, which they did. Muggles are considered an annoyance that has to be dealt with from time to time."

"That seems callus?" Tony replied, unhappy with this. "Considering that most of all new wizard and witches come from muggle families, like me."

Maldue moved his hand a two small cups appeared on the table which meant the conversation, was far from over. "I will tell you something that is only known to a few at the heart of the Ministry." He paused, giving Tony the chance to see he was again telling him something important, which did little to make him feel any less nervous. "You will not repeat this to anyone." He paused waiting for Tony to agree. "Many Muggle children exhibit magical ability to a degree. They go on to be business leaders, politicians, geniuses, the movers and shakers of the Muggle world, as they are called. They never exhibited proper magical skills and we do not have the resources to train them all, considering most of them will never be able to use a wand, produce a working potion, or fly a broom."

"Holly Fairweather," Tony interjected.

"Precisely. She was not missed; she was discounted, as are most muggles with talents, we only take the most gifted."

"You knew this the other day when you looked at her wand?"

"I did and it was me that decided to discount her all those years ago. I am told she is an excellent police officer. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Dulcia Woodrow will be tried at a later date, for the use of the banned curse."

"Scriven's used the _Imperious_ curse?"

"She did indeed, but Woodrow used the _Adava Kadava_ curse on an Auror, luckily, for you, she missed, or she would be tried for murder."

"Gabrielle Lynwood?"

"Miss Lynwood will remain a guest of St Mungo's for the foreseeable future; frequent use of the _Imperious_ curse has serious side effects. She, like Hulda, have been sanctioned and will also be released to her parents when St Mungo's see fit." He paused for a moment, looking down at the scroll on the desk. "Eric Clerkin's parents picked up his body yesterday. The Ministry has decided that no further action is required."

Tony thought for a moment and decided that any complaints would be pointless, the decisions already made. He shook his head.

"Something to remember Tony. Mr Croft made a good point at the interviews you held here in the Ministry. It is the policeman or an Aurors' job to bring wrongdoers to the authorities, along with the evidence, but it is the Ministry that decides what is to happen next, whether the evidence is enough to go to trial. A lot more investigation continued after you left for the Extensions. More evidence was gained, which you are not privy to. You both did brilliantly, and the Ministry is very grateful to you both. We are, of course, unhappy about your leaving." He smiled. "We are pleased to have Adam back in the fold."

"I'm not happy about any of this. It feels as if we ran around and came back with nothing." His voice was dull.

"Neither am I, but there is more, there is always more, that may or may not become apparent in time."

Tony picked up his drink, took a deep breath, and sipped.

"What about the woman in the closet, Elfrida Hedgecock?"

"Her husband was found last week, he is awaiting trial for her murder."

"So Adam was right again." Maldue nodded and smiled and Tony took the moment to have another drink and get his thoughts in order before continuing. "I have one more question." Maldue smiled and waited. "I have been told that Minister Weasley made Minster Talib's life very difficult the other day?"

"Politics." They both nodded at each other knowingly.

"I find myself in a bit a conundrum, no longer being an Auror means my loyalties are divided, even more now, because of the things you've told me today, or not told me."

"Understandable, also knowing your relationship with Minister Talib's granddaughter."

"I'm not happy about the refusal to pass the information gained from Arcadius to Minister Talib." He felt anger at the things he'd been told, but decided it would be little use complaining, as this was obviously how things were done.

"Again, politics."

"Here's some politics for you." He pulled a small phial from his pocket and placed it on the table. "I will give this to you, on the condition the information gained from Arcadius is freely passed over to Minister Talib, without question or further requests from this Ministry."

"What makes you think this phial is worth doing this?"

"A prophecy Minister, in the form of a memory, a very important prophecy."

Maldue sat forward rapped his knuckle on the desk. Percy Weasley appeared beside them, taking the seat next to Tony that had appeared at the same time.

"Mr Garrett." Tony nodded, not in the least bit surprised Percy had been listening, although he now knew he had the Ministry's full attention.

"Minister. These memories are of a person's prophecy. The person in question has had several appalling visions, which are blighting said person's life to a big degree."

"Who is this person?" Percy asked, trying to stay calm when it was clear he wasn't.

"I am not at liberty to say." Percy nodded, unhappy but accepting for now. He was rubbing his hands together, Tony had no idea why.

"Have you seen these memories?"

"Yes, and they left me feeling," he stopped and looked down, "terrified."

"Do you have any proof of the validity of the visions?"

"The person had three visions I know of; the first was about me and proved to be frighteningly accurate. The second, known only by two people, neither of which is me and this is how it will remain."

"I assume you don't want us to know this prophecy?" Maldue asked.

"I know the gist and if true, it does not bode well for my future." Tony looked down, shaking his head.

"The third?" Percy asked not pushing the point.

"The third is contained in this vial. It does not make good viewing. If an agreement is made today, I would expect you to make sure that only a few very select people ever get to see it."

"What was it that Talib wanted Percy?" Maldue asked.

"How did Arcadius make a port key to enter and leave the Extensions and how did he apparate within the Extensions?"

"Understandable questions, however, I expect that Goblin magic may have a lot to do with it."

"So Goblins can apparate when we cannot?" Tony asked.

"Yes, very much so, apparently they always have, but they kept it to themselves. I might add that House-elves can as well, but being such benign creatures, that has never been a problem."

"Surely Talib and the AMC know this?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure they do, the how, difficult to master, even for a goblin. However, we have another problem. "Percy smiled at them both. "The Goblins are complex creatures, and they want Arcadius."

"Why would they want him?" Tony held his hand up raising his hand, already knew the answer. "This could break their route into the Extensions?" They both nodded back at him.

"I have another question, which I'm sure you have already asked." They both smiled at him. "How could Arcadius pretend to be a wizard in a school like Hogwarts, which have, arguably, the best wizards and witches in the world, without them knowing for over twenty-five years? And, who the hell is Arcadius?"

"The second questions answer is that he is the half-brother of another Professor."

"Goranuk?" Said Tony, realising the answer. Again, they nodded at him.

"I met Goranuk, or at least I thought it was Goranuk, on the Charing Cross Road, just after I met Adam for the first time." He looked down for a moment. "He was with Monty, he's an Auror. I never did put two and two together. Clever little shit was watching us both from day one."

"Agreed, and Mr Nithercote is already in Azkaban, awaiting trial. Your first question has already been asked of the headmaster. An answer has not been supplied, as yet. It is clear he was clever and fooled a lot of clever people, I assume using trust as his main weapon of choice."

"Is Arcadius working for himself or an unknown group?" Tony asked.

"A very good question," Percy answered. "I hope, himself, I suspect, not."

"Why would Goblins be interested in prophecies?"

"Like us, they are interested and frightened of the future. Knowledge is power. Goblins' have never possessed any form of prophecy making ability we know of. It seems not to be in their nature. This is an annoyance to them, as they, like us, have a vested interest in the future."

Percy leaned forward and placed his hand on the phial. "Minister Talib will receive everything he requires; you have my word on this. This is far too important."

"Seems we're finished here." Said Tony standing.

Maldue gestured for him to sit. Reluctantly he did so.

"My dear boy, you have something very precious. The ability to see what is right, to do what is right and importantly, want to do what is right. This phial," Maldue touched the back of Percy's hand, "cements our trust in you. This phial," he placed a new similar bottle on the table, "will cement the trust the AMC has in you. You have already gained the trust of the Muggle Authorities, by being allowed to become one of them." He leaned forward. "Do not destroy this trust; it is important to have you in two or three camps."

"You want me to spy?"

"No, we want you to be in a position, if any new information arises that is important to any of the three agencies, you will be best placed to pass it around and have it believed in." Maldue pointed his finger as he finished.

"So you could give me any old rubbish, to fool the AMC?"

"We could," interjected Percy, "but the reason is politics. We cannot do anything without politics getting in the way. As you have shown today, we can circumnavigate this problem, by using you and the confidence you have gained in three camps. Somehow, considering your background, have done an amazing job. I will not put you in a position that will jeopardise this, off that you can be certain."

"So, I have to trust you."

"No, Tony," Said Percy, "we have to trust you, just as the muggles police will, as will the AMC."

"That puts me in a dark place, I think."

"Yes, it does, somehow I think you will cope. Now, I have a ministry to run." He closed his hand on the phial. "May I?"

Tony took the second bottle. "May I?" They all jumped and turned to find Botilda standing behind them, her hand held out, palm up.

"Give it to me, Percy." She spoke quietly, menace in her eyes, as she stared straight into Percy's. Tony could see the reluctance in his eyes as he passed her the little bottle. She snatched it from him; a grin appeared on her face just before she slipped back through the door she had entered, which disappeared the moment the door closed.

Percy span around. "Who gave that bloody woman so much power?" He asked, looking at Maldue.

"It would seem she took it for herself. Too late now though." He replied smiling back at him. Percy shook his head and apparated.

"I also have a memory to watch," Maldue said standing. "If I might be so bold as to suggest you go to training room number four. I think you will find something very interesting waiting for you. Gooday Mr Garrett. Oh, and I think Botilda would like a chat before you leave. I wouldn't try hiding from her, or running." He paused for a moment. "I look forward to many more interesting conversations in the future." He apparated, leaving him alone.

He sat there for a while, before realising that they had answered almost none of his questions, in fact, they had side-tracked him into not asking most.

"I thought apparition wasn't allowed in the Ministry." He said aloud to the empty room. He slipped the little bottle into his top pocket as he left.

He slowly made his way down through the many corridors, feeling forlorn, until he arrived at the training rooms. He stood outside of number four, uneasy at what he would find on the other side. He took a breath and pushed the door open, finding a large room, with a row of Aurors standing to attention along the end of a large mat. Welcome smiles greeted him as he recognised them all. He walked forwards until a voice spoke from behind him.

"Good Afternoon Mr Garrett, just in time to start your training." He spun around and found Adam dressed in an odd white outfit with a black belt watching him.

And then the pain began!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Did you think I could forget Ramsey Arn?

A month later, just before Christmas, Tony appeared next to Adam, who was sitting behind a large imposing desk, deep within the bowels of the Ministry. With Tony was the unmistakable form of Ramsey Arn, looking a great deal better than the last time they had met.

"Good to see you, Ramsey," Adam said watching the looks of distrust from him. "Please take a seat."

"Well then, I suppose I owe you two a thank you?" His clothing was clean, new, and neat, although a little rumpled.

Adam waited for him to get comfortable. "Has Azkaban's finest helped you?"

"They have. Though they can't help with my other problems."

"What would that be?"

"I have no job and little chance of getting one. Still, I'm a wizard, so I doubt I'll want for nothing."

"I don't know about that. What was it you were interested in, Salamanders wasn't it?"

"You already know that."

Tony walked over and leaned against the wall next to a blind drawn down over a window.

"I do indeed."

"So, why am I here? Am I still in trouble?"

"No, not at all. You may not know how things have changed while you were in hospital, but, apparently, I am now a Minister within the Ministry of Magic." He watched Arn's mouth open in surprise. "This allows me." he paused thinking of the right words, "a certain latitude in doing things my way, like today for instance."

"What's this got to do with me?" They could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"I'm hoping that after today, you will look a little more kindly on us muggles." Arn frowned at this comment. "Tony." He gestured and Tony raised the blind. Arn stared intently at the jungle scene through the window.

"That's not a real window." He looked back at Adam.

"No it isn't, but the view it is showing is real. Have you ever heard of the Extensions?" Arn shook his head. "That view is of the extension called Jungle, it's in the AMC, no, it is the AMC." He corrected, then he saw the confused look on his face. "The African Magical Congress. You see Ramsey, what I wanted to do, was to get Tony here, to take me and you directly to where I wanted us to be, however, in the extensions, it is not possible to apparate, so travel is via the old fashioned way, on a boat or on foot."

"I still don't understand?" Arn said, his eyes flicking from the window and back to Adam.

Adam gestured back to the window and as Arn looked, the picture rushed forwards across the landscape, as if in the nose of an aeroplane, then it dropped heading for the top of a large tree that stood above all those around it. They picture slowed down as they came to a wooden platform attached to the tree, behind it was a misshapen collection of wooden huts, perched precariously at the far edge. A large number of plant-filled pots festooned a lot of the platform's surface. In the middle was an old man, sitting in a reclining wheeled chair, a checked blanket across his knees. This was the oldest man Adam had never seen, he couldn't even begin to guess his age. The picture stopped in front of him and the man looked up, he was thin, bald and hawk-nosed, his eyes held an intelligence and brightness that belied his great age.

"Hello Ramsey, I heard about your plight." He said his voice watery and weak. "I have a proposal for you." Ramsey went to speak, but the old man's hand lifted. "We have many dragons that need further study and I believe you are the best person for the job." The old man wheezed a little and gestured. Tony was controlling the view with this wand and under his guidance the picture moved to the left and then out over the side of the wooden platform and tilted downwards, just I time for a flock of brown sinewy dragons to flew past. Their body was the colour of sand, noble heads with large dark eyes, their mouth open catching the scents in the air, rows of vicious teeth, gleaming white.

"They're salamanders." Arm shouted lifting from his seat and striding to the window. He stood before the window as he watched the great beasts fly off into the distance towards the mountains. Tony brought the picture back to the old man.

"We have several groups living happily in the mountains and not just Salamanders. We could do with someone to study them as we know little about them." Ramsey was looking incredulously at the old man. "They live in the wild and rarely do they see one of us. Broom travel is actively discouraged by the indigenous population. There is a boat waiting for you at the dock in the AMC. Young Mr Garrett will bring you to the extensions. The boat, when you get on it, will bring you here, if this is what you want to do." Ramsey's face telling in the look he was giving the old man. He nodded and turned to Adam.

"Is this true?" He asked emotion in his voice.

"Of course it is. Have a great life, Ramsey."

He lunged forwards, surprising Adam as he hugged him for a moment. He stepped back and Adam could see the wetness in his eyes. Tony tapped him on the arm.

"This way Ramsey."

"They left the room together; Adam could see he was trembling as he walked away.

The door closed and Adam turned back to the window and the old man.

"I think you have made him a very happy man." The old man nodded and wheezed again. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone, so I don't know who you are, but thank you."

"It's my pleasure Mr Croft, my time left is now short and it is unlikely we will ever meet in person, and my name will mean nothing to you, but it's Scamander, Newt Scamander."

The screen or whatever blanked out as Tony came back in.

"Ramsey's on his way."

"I feel as if I did something right today. It's a long time since I felt that."

"I need to work out what I'm doing next." He said sitting on the desk.

"It's time for you to go and be the detective.

And it's not over yet

Part four of the Muggle and the Auror

The Detective.

Set five years later. Tony now a Detective Constable finds a dead woman and gets a letter from the Ministry that changes his life. Adam has a new girlfriend, who makes him go off to investigate a problem within the Wizarding World.

Will the pair end up working together again.

Oh and that damn prophecy!


End file.
